Shining Star
by Lia-Sail
Summary: Fauve Grey, Gryffondor, malmenée par ses parents, sa soeur et les élèves de Poudlard, un seul réussira à la comprendre et à l'apprécier ; Remus Lupin tandis que Sirius Black sera son chat noir...Où presque...
1. Première Année : Partie 1

**Shining Star** _(Brillante Etoile)_

**Résumé :** Telle une étoile dans le ciel, Sirius brillait dans la nuit sombre et noir comme son nom ; Black. Il était odieux, farceur, loyal, aimant. Se remémorant son passé du fin fond de sa cellule, les regrets se faisaient présents. Il comprit alors qu'il _l'aimait_, un jour il la retrouverait pour lui dire. Il la serrerait dans ses bras, lui caresserait ses longs cheveux auburn puis entendrait son caractère de lionne ou plutôt _Fauve_, puisque tel était son prénom…

**Personnages : **Sirius Black – Remus Lupin – James Potter – Peter Pettigrow – Lily Evans – Severus Rogue – Eileen Grey – Fauve Grey etc.

**Couples:** Lily Evans/James Potter – Sirius Black/Fauve Grey – Remus Lupin/OC - Peter Pettigrow/OC

**Rating :** M comme Lemon alors si vous n'êtes pas adeptes aux citrons, il y a la petite croix en haut à droite.

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à JKR, sauf les personnages Fauve Grey – Eileen Grey – Les parents Grey qui m'appartiennent entièrement. Je ne touche pas un copec, les commentaires sont mon seul salaire et récompense xd

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curses !!! ^_^

**Il y aura de la romance, du suspens, des moments sombres, de l'humour, bref un peu de tout !!**

C'est une histoire où les Maraudeurs seront plus soft : ne vous attendez pas à un Sirius dragueur qui saute sur toutes les filles et les largue comme un véritable salop pour trouver par la suite le grand amour. Ne vous attendez pas non plus à un James qui tombe en émoi dès le premier regard pour Lily ou encore un Peter quasi inexistant, niais, etc. Quant à Remus, eh bien Remus sera renfermé au tout départ de l'histoire et un peu plus ouvert au furt et à mesure des chapitres, posé, torturé, ect...

Ensuite, j'ai respecté au maximum l'univers des Maraudeurs et les personnages autour, pour ce qui est des dates, les professeurs possibles, les élèves pouvant se trouver dans les maisons et en quelles années, grâce à l'encyclopédie HP, pour donner plus de cohérence. Je reprendrai des passages que JKR a décrits sur les Maraudeurs dans ses livres, comme la scène avec Severus et les Maraudeurs.

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Lia-Sail. **

* * *

**Première Partie**

**Chapitre 1 : A Journey to Hogwarts **

_(Un Voyage à Poudlard)_

Nous étions beaux, jeunes, insouciants, insolents, nous croquions la vie à pleine dent. Nous étions d'origines différentes. Tout nous séparait et tout nous réunissait à la fois. La vie nous tendait les bras ; nous nous croyions invincibles, intouchables. Quelle triste désillusion.

Nous faisions tout ensemble, nous étions inséparables et pourtant, la vie en a décidé autrement. Nous étions insupportables avec nos farces quotidiennes : les professeurs s'en arrachaient les cheveux tandis que les élèves en riaient. Ah, c'était le bon temps. Oui, le bon vieux temps. Remus était très lunatique, Peter très couard, toujours à nous suivre comme notre ombre. James était un brin malicieux avec son regard pétillant façon Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes rondes, tandis que moi, eh bien moi, j'étais beau, séduisant, sombre, farceur et mes amis étaient toute ma vie. Oui, toute ma vie.

Nous étions intelligents, nous avions plein de projets et rien n'aurait pu nous faire changer d'avis. Nous étions intrépides et courageux, nous foncions toujours tête baissée dans les aventures qui s'offraient à nous. Rien ne nous arrêtait ! Nous n'avions peur de rien ! Heureusement, Remus était là pour nous ramener sur terre. Nous sommes d'ailleurs devenus Animagus pour lui, afin de l'assister durant ces pleines lunes où il se transformait en loup-garou. Nous courrions en sa compagnie pendant la nuit, nous l'empêchions de s'automutiler et se faire du mal, nous faisions tout pour rendre ces nuits acceptables et supportables.

James était un cerf majestueux et son surnom était Prongs. Wormtail, qui n'était autre que Peter, était un rat et grâce à sa petite forme, il pouvait actionner le nœud du saule cogneur pour qu'on y pénètre et rejoigne ainsi notre ami Moony. Quant à moi, j'étais un chien qu'on pouvait confondre avec une apparition du Sinistros ; on m'appelait Padfoot. Finalement, nos formes étaient très révélatrices de nos personnalités. Nous étions si confiants et surs de nous qu'on n'a jamais eu l'idée de soupçonner ce cher Peter.

Ah, que de bons souvenirs en cette époque révolue. Des souvenirs dont les Détraqueurs se font un plaisir de s'alimenter pour m'enlever toute joie et ne laisser que tristesse et désespoir au fond de mon cœur. Finalement, seule Fauve s'en était réchappée de ce passé. Elle avait bien fait de fuir le monde magique, de _nous_ fuir, même si je _lui_ en avais terriblement voulu. Fauve, elle portait si bien son prénom ; je n'avais jamais réussi à la saisir, seul Remus était parvenu à la comprendre et à l'aimer comme il le fallait. Pourquoi nous avait-elle abandonnés ? Je ne le saurais sûrement jamais…

Poudlard signifiait tout pour nous et encore aujourd'hui, l'école n'est synonyme que de souvenirs heureux, même si parfois nous y avions passé de mauvais moments. Nous étions unis comme les cinq doigts de la main, sauf que nous étions quatre. Juste quatre jeunes adolescents remplis de rêves plus fous les uns que les autres. On nous appelait les Maraudeurs.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

En Angleterre, à la gare King Cross, plus précisément la voie 9¾, plusieurs enfants avec leurs parents venaient à traverser un mur qui s'ouvrait sur un passage qui menait tout droit sur un monde magique. Magique me direz-vous ? Mais la magie n'existe pas voyons ! Peut-être pour nous, pauvres Moldus que nous sommes, mais pas pour les sorciers en âge d'aller à la plus grande école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Nous étions le 1er septembre 1971 et c'était le jour de la rentrée pour bon nombre de ces futurs apprentis sorciers qui quittaient leurs parents pour quelques mois, avant les vacances de Noël. Le quai vadrouillait de monde. Le train qu'on surnommait Poudlard Express sifflait de temps à autre tandis que les petits sorciers montaient un à un dans les wagons pour se trouver un compartiment. Mais penchons-nous un peu plus sur ce fameux quai qui séparait notre monde à celui des Sorciers.

On pouvait y voir un jeune garçon qui paraissait fatigué, malade et frêle aux premiers abords. Sa mère remettait en place son col de chemise tout en le rassurant, émue de voir son fils partir pour Poudlard. Malgré sa condition de loup-garou, le directeur Albus Dumbledore avait accepté Remus dans son école, ce qui, avouons-le, était un miracle selon Selena Lupin. Le jeune Lupin écoutait attentivement sa mère avec un maigre sourire sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux croisèrent une petite fille du même âge que lui. _Elle_ était en retrait derrière ses parents et d'une fille qui paraissait plus âgée qu'_elle_. Sa sœur aînée sans aucun doute. _Elle_ était mignonne avec ses couettes de chaque côté, ses cheveux étaient auburn et ses yeux d'un beau marron avec des reflets ambre. Elle n'était pas grande et un peu boulotte contrairement à sa sœur très mince et élancée. Cependant, elle était jolie. Grâce à sa condition de Lycan, il avait cette capacité de ressentir les sentiments des autres, un pouvoir empathique que lui conférait son statut d'hybride. Cependant, il ne put rien déceler en elle. Il était trop déconcentré par les propos des parents qu'il put entendre très clairement avec son ouïe fine.

« De toute manière, je ne me fais pas de grand espoir pour _elle_. Elle ira à Poufsouffle avec les cancres et les bons à rien du même genre qu'_elle_. Cependant, j'espère que _tu_ ne causeras aucun souci à Eileen, je ne veux pas que tu l'embêtes sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! Contrairement à toi, elle a un avenir et je ne veux pas que tu le gâches par ta simple présence et existence. Compris Fauve ? claqua sèchement sa mère.

-Oui, maman, répondit la concernée le regard noir et dur, mais à la fois pointillé d'une lueur de tristesse.

-Bien, monte dans le train et que je ne te revois plus, dit la mère en la poussant dans le wagon tout en se tournant vers l'aînée. Quant à toi ma chérie, travaille bien et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envois-moi un hibou.

-Promis maman, déclara Eileen en l'embrassant pour finalement entrer dans le wagon. »

Remus était horrifié par la façon dont cette mère pouvait traiter différemment ses deux filles. Il se sentit très mal pour Fauve : elle devait se sentir rejetée, un peu comme lui à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Les sorciers avaient souvent de très mauvais préjugés sur les Lycans et Remus en avait pâti toute sa jeunesse, au point d'en souffrir. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et il n'avait pas l'attention de s'en faire. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis découvrent ce qu'il était pour ensuite le révéler à toute l'école ; ce serait une catastrophe et sa mère en serait attristée. Il avait un peu peur d'entrer à Poudlard. Serait-il à la hauteur des attentes du professeur Dumbledore ? Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par la voix douce de sa mère :

« Remus ? l'appela-t-elle

-Oui, maman, désolé j'étais ailleurs, avoua-t-il en rougissant, tout en déclenchant un léger rire chez Selena.

-Tu es toujours dans la lune ! Tu feras bien attention, tu travailleras bien et écouteras attentivement tes professeurs ?

-Je te le promets maman, je me montrerai digne de la confiance du directeur ! assura le petit garçon en enlaçant sa mère tendrement, pour ensuite se retirer de son étreinte. »

Au même moment, un petit garçon observait la scène avec envie. Il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une mère qui l'aimait et lui faisait des marques d'affection. La sienne n'avait jamais été ainsi avec lui, ce serait même plutôt tout le contraire. Il avait hâte d'entrer à Poudlard, être loin de sa famille, des traditions et de leurs idéaux. Si Sirius était sûr d'une chose, malgré ses onze ans, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être aussi méchant que sa mère et ressembler à sa famille. Sirius se moquait bien des valeurs du sang, il voulait juste se faire des amis, qu'importent leurs origines. Des amis avec qui il pourrait s'amuser et partager des bons moments, lui permettant ainsi d'oublier un peu la noirceur dans laquelle il vivait chaque jour. Une noirceur dont il portait le nom : Black. Sirius Black, tel était son nom, et selon Walburga Black, il devait en être fier, mais il en avait plutôt honte par moment. Il était bien habillé et marchait bien droit, la tête haute, ses cheveux de couleur ébène coupés courts mettant en valeur ses yeux gris, des yeux insondables pouvant paraître durs et aussi froids que de la glace, au point de faire peur. Son allure était quelque peu aristocratique étant éduqué ainsi. Tout montrait en lui le sang-pur. Cependant, ne jamais se fier aux apparences et James Potter l'apprendrait très bientôt.

Justement, parlons du jeune Potter. Sa mère et son père à ses côtés semblaient avoir des difficultés à laisser leur fils partir et pour cause : ses parents l'avaient eu très tard et non sans difficultés. James Potter était considéré comme un miracle de la vie. Il n'avait manqué de rien dans sa jeunesse, étant choyé par ses parents, et aujourd'hui, il se devait de les quitter pour plusieurs mois à venir. Les yeux de sa mère brillaient étrangement tout en enlevant des poussières invisibles sur l'uniforme de son fils. Il allait énormément lui manquer. Mme Potter avait hâte d'être aux vacances de Noël pour le revoir. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien pour lui, même si elle se doutait que James s'intégrerait sans trop de complications. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle serra son fils fortement dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'il lui envoie un courrier dès qu'il serait réparti. James Potter hocha de la tête, le regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes. Son père passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et en bataille tout en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui. D'un dernier signe de main, il monta dans le wagon et salua ses parents tandis que le train commençait à se mettre en route.

Il aperçut alors un jeune garçon courir à toute allure pour monter dans le train, James lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'attrape et ainsi, l'aider à le rejoindre. Le garçon lui fit un sourire de remerciement tout en époussetant sa robe. Il était plutôt petit, ses joues bien rondes, et des cheveux blonds venaient faire ressortir ses petits yeux humides de couleur verte. Il était légèrement enrobé, mais cela le rendait attachant. Quelque chose se dégageait de lui, au point qu'on avait envie de le prendre sous son aile. James lui tendit alors sa main et se présenta à lui :

« James Potter, dit-il sous le regard timide du garçon qui semblait hésitant.

-Peter Pettigrow, répondit-il en serrant sa main. Ma mère n'arrivait pas à me laisser partir et j'ai failli manquer le train, confia-t-il en traînant sa valise à sa suite.

-Enchanté de te connaître Peter, et ne t'inquiète pas, la mienne aussi, déclara James en clin d'œil. Cherchons-nous un compartiment, sinon nous n'aurons plus de place. »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune Peter hocha de la tête, heureux de s'être déjà fait une connaissance et un ami. Cela le rassurait ; il avait un peu peur d'entrer à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire une place dans son ancienne école moldue, les autres se moquant de lui et le trouvant étrange. Ça l'avait rendu nerveux quand il avait su qu'il allait devoir se rendre seul à Poudlard. D'autant plus que ses parents lui avaient mis un peu la pression. Heureusement, tout semblait s'arranger et moins horrible qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Au moins, James ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, la tête haute, il suivit son nouvel ami à travers le couloir.

_« __À nous Poudlard ! pensèrent les quatre jeunes adolescents tandis que Fauve observait rêveusement le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. »_

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle. La nouvelle directrice de Gyffondor, Minerva McGonagall, avait expliqué le fonctionnement de la répartition. Ainsi, chacun des élèves venait s'asseoir sur le tabouret pour qu'on le répartisse dans sa maison. Appelant les futurs apprentis sorciers par ordre alphabétique, le tour du jeune Sirius vint très rapidement. Il s'avança doucement vers le siège où il prit place avant d'être plongé dans le noir et entendre une voix qui le fit sursauter. Le Choixpeau parlait ! Il serra les mains autour du tabouret et écouta :

« Oh, oh ! Un Black ! Dans quelle maison vais-je te répartir… Normalement Serpentard, mais je vois autre chose au fond de toi. Oui, le désir de t'affirmer, de ne pas être comme ta famille. Cela se révèle être du courage.

-Pas à Serpentard, souffla Sirius.

-Ah, ah, rigola le Choixpeau, n'aie aucune crainte, Serpentard n'est pas pour toi. Non, ta maison sera : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le jeune Black resta quelques secondes abasourdi, ainsi que toute la salle qui fut alors plongée dans le plus profond des silences. Il finit alors par se lever et se diriger vers sa table où un tonnerre d'applaudissements finit par retentir. Ce fut tout tremblant qu'il s'assit sur son banc en remerciant rapidement ceux qui l'avaient accueilli, sous les regards noirs des Serpentards et incompréhensif de James. Un Black à Gryffondor ? C'était une farce ? Pourtant, ses parents lui avaient certifié que les Black étaient dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou et qu'ils haïssaient les Moldus, les Sangs-mêlés ou encore les hybrides. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas pu se tromper. Cela voulait dire que ce Sirius Black avait en lui les qualités d'un Gryffondor ! Peut-être était-il réellement différent de sa famille. Décidément, cette année allait se révéler très intéressante. Il était curieux de connaître ce Black, oui très curieux.

Au même moment, Sirius croisa le regard froid et dur de sa très chère cousine Narcissa Black se trouvant en sixième année à Serpentard. Elle était assise aux côtés d'un blondinet que Sirius reconnut en Malefoy. Il fallait avouer qu'avec leur couleur de cheveux, ils s'accordaient bien ensemble. Apparemment, sa cousine n'était pas des plus ravies qu'il soit placé à Gryffondor. Néanmoins, il s'en moquait royalement ! Même s'il appréhendait la réaction, qu'il savait déjà démesurée, de sa mère. Il soupira profondément tout en portant son regard et son attention sur la suite de la répartition.

« Lily Evans ! »

Il vit une petite rouquine qui sembla lâcher la main d'un garçon affreusement laid et négligé d'apparence. Son nez était crochu et ses cheveux retombaient mollement sur ses épaules, paraissant très gras. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace ; il ne devait pas connaître le mot _« laver »_ celui-là ! Evans s'approcha doucement du tabouret et se vit mettre le chapeau magique sur sa tête. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix de celui-ci murmurer à son oreille :

« Mais que vois-je ? Tu possèdes bon nombre de qualités. Oui, je vois une soif de connaissance, une soif d'apprendre et Serdaigle pourrait être ta maison. Seulement, je vois autre chose : tu es rusée, maligne et Serpentard pourrait t'accueillir. Tu possèdes aussi le courage et cette volonté de prouver ce que tu vaux aux autres ; Gryffondor serait heureux de t'avoir dans sa maison. Hum, choix difficile. Serdaigle pourrait t'ouvrir le chemin de la connaissance, mais les études ne sont pas tout dans la vie et cela, tu dois le comprendre. Il te manque quelque chose qui te permettra d'affronter l'avenir et la seule maison qui puisse t'en donner la réponse et les moyens est : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle. La jeune Evans lança un regard vers son ami Severus qui lui fit un maigre sourire d'encouragement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers Sirius qui la félicita tout en lui faisant un signe de tête pour que Lily s'installe. Elle espérait que Severus viendrait à la rejoindre : elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être parmi un monde inconnu et des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sirius semblait gentil, mais son regard était troublant. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait su définir qui la bouleversait. Ses yeux verts en forme d'amande vrillèrent alors vers la sorcière qui appelait les élèves un à un :

« Fauve Grey ! »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Fauve se dirigea rapidement vers le siège et s'assit avant de ne plus rien voir pour entendre à son tour les paroles du Choixpeau :

« Oh encore une Grey ! Ta sœur a été difficile à placer, le seras-tu toi aussi ?

-J'en doute, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je vois beaucoup de tristesse en ton cœur ; tu aimerais t'affirmer face à ta sœur pour que tes parents reconnaissent ta valeur et que tu existes à leurs yeux. Tu as beaucoup de qualités : tu es loyale, juste, et le travail ne te fait pas peur. Tu aurais en effet ta place à Poufsouffle. Cependant, je doute que cela soit ta véritable place ; cela ne t'aidera pas à avancer dans les années futures. Il va falloir t'ouvrir, à prendre confiance en toi si tu veux t'affirmer et la seule maison qui pourra t'y aider est : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, ahurie et surprise. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'avait pas pu l'envoyer dans la maison des Lions ! Elle n'avait aucun courage, bien au contraire : elle était connue pour être peureuse des araignées, du noir et de l'orage. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi cela l'aiderait à s'affirmer ! S'ouvrir aux gens, mais pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Elle s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule et même si la solitude lui pesait par moment, il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ! Quoique… Peut-être que ses parents allaient être fiers d'elle ? Oh oui, ils allaient être contents et enfin, elle prendrait de la valeur à leurs yeux ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers sa sœur aînée qui la foudroya du regard avec une haine et colère si intense que Fauve en frissonna au point que son sourire se fana bien vite. D'un mouvement de tête, Eileen balança ses longs cheveux blonds et se détourna de sa cadette, laissant un grand vide en la jeune Grey. Pourquoi sa sœur lui en voulait-elle autant ? Elle aurait aimé qu'Eileen se montre, pour une fois dans sa vie, prévenante à son égard. Finalement, c'était à croire qu'il n'y avait aucun lien de parenté entre elles. Elles étaient si dissociables l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient la nuit et le jour, le soleil et la lune, le bien et le mal. Malgré que ses parents se plaisaient à dire qu'Eileen était parfaite et gentille, celle-ci pouvait être une véritable peste. Sous ce visage angélique se cachait le diable en personne.

Eileen ne l'avait jamais épargnée en moquerie ou humiliation, s'attirant ainsi les bonnes grâces de leurs parents. Fauve serra fortement ses poings, un goût d'amertume emplissant sa bouche. Pourquoi la méprisait-on autant ? Le cœur lourd, elle se dirigea vers sa table quand une fille vint lui présenter sa main et dire :

« Lily Evans, enchantée de…

-On se connaît ? la coupa Fauve de façon agressive.

-Non, répondit la jeune Evans sans se départir de son sourire, je pensais que…

-Eh bien à l'avenir, évite de penser, déclara sèchement Grey en s'installant. »

La rouquine entendit un ricanement sur sa gauche et vit Sirius, le sourire en coin. Prenant la mouche, Lily lui lança le regard le plus foudroyant et noir qu'elle avait en réserve ! Pour qui se prenait-il pour rire d'elle ? Elle aurait bien aimé le voir à sa place ! Décidément, vivement que le tour de Severus arrive, elle n'aimait pas ses deux camarades !

Fauve écouta attentivement la répartition, se moquant bien d'avoir pu blesser la jeune Evans. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se fasse des amies, elle en avait que trop souffert. Elle connaissait trop bien le revers de l'amitié : au final, il vous faisait mille promesses pour vous abandonner lâchement et se tourner vers l'ennemi ! Et s'il y avait une chose dont Fauve avait peur, c'était de souffrir, ne connaissant que trop bien cette douleur intérieure qui vous rongeait de jour en jour, au point de se renfermer et se construire une carapace. Une façade de fille froide, sarcastique, pour finalement se confondre dans le décor, éloignant ainsi les gens d'_elle_. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Grey fut alors détournée de ses pensées par l'appel d'un jeune garçon :

« Remus Lupin ! »

Elle pencha légèrement sa tête ; elle l'avait vu sur le quai en compagnie de sa mère par le biais de la fenêtre de son compartiment. Elle l'avait observé se faire enlacer tendrement par celle-ci. Il avait de si beaux yeux qu'on aurait pu y plonger dedans pour une éternité. Des yeux dérivant vers le jaune, une étrange couleur, mais captivante. Sirius aussi le reconnut sans aucune difficulté. Il fut intrigué et curieux de savoir où Lupin serait placé. Remus monta les marches menant au tabouret, la peur au ventre plus que jamais, et s'assit avant de voir sa tête se faire recouvrir par le Choixpeau :

« Lupin, souffla la voix du vieux chapeau, le directeur m'a parlé de toi. Mon choix va être très vite fait. Quel courage ne faut-il pas avoir pour porter le fardeau qui pèse sur tes épaules. Tu es curieux de ton environnement, attentif à ton entourage et tu rêverais d'avoir des amis, même si tu te refuses de t'ouvrir aux autres de peur que ta condition ne soit dévoilée. Tu manques cruellement de confiance en toi et tu as un piètre avis de toi. Hum, mon choix est tout fait et sans aucune hésitation, tu iras à : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Remus se leva du tabouret, tout chancelant, n'osant y croire. À Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Il ne pouvait espérer mieux. Même s'il aurait apprécié d'aller à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, mais Gryffondor, c'était incroyable. Il était heureux et fier pour une fois dans sa vie. Il mit bien loin dans sa tête les paroles du Choixpeau magique, ne voulant pas se tracasser avec ça. Le plus important, c'était de faire honneur à la confiance du directeur de Poudlard : Albus Dumbledore. Il travaillerait dur pour avoir sa place et se montrerait digne de sa maison. Il vit alors un jeune garçon lui proposer sa main. Il était terriblement beau et dégageait un charme ténébreux. Il se souvint alors de son nom : Sirius Black. Que devait-il faire ? Accepter cette poignée de main ? Après tout, ils allaient être camarades de classe, ce serait dommage d'être en conflit en début d'année. Le sourire aux lèvres, il serra la main de Sirius qui lui dit :

« Bienvenue parmi les lions et les lionnes, ajouta-t-il d'un signe de tête vers les filles qui paraissaient être en froid.

-Merci, répondit le jeune Lupin en prenant place sur la droite de Black. »

Remus reconnut très rapidement la petite fille qu'il avait vue sur le quai. Des taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage, tout comme celle qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il croisa alors le regard de Fauve un quart de seconde et son cœur se serra étrangement sans trop en comprendre la raison. Il gigota sur son banc, mal à l'aise. Cette fille avait des yeux à vous fendre l'âme. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses yeux étaient froids, sans émotion, c'était gênant, embarrassant. Remus rompit aussitôt l'échange et se tourna vers la suite de la répartition, tentant d'oublier le loup qui se manifestait en lui à cause du bouleversement qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Peter Pettigrow ! »

Le concerné se reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de James qui l'encouragea ainsi à monter sur l'estrade. Il lui fit un sourire timide et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau :

« Oh, oh, que vois-je ? Beaucoup de timidité et un manque flagrant de confiance en toi. Tu n'as pas peur du travail, tu as de l'ambition et tu veux montrer ta vraie valeur. Mais tu manques de loyauté... Poufsouffle ne sera pas pour toi, ni Serdaigle. Tu es rusé et malin. Tu espères pouvoir trouver de vrais amis qui t'apprécieront pour ce que tu es, trouver enfin ta place en ce monde. Ta place est toute désignée. Cependant, n'oublie pas Peter que l'amitié se mérite et qu'en retour, il faut s'en montrer digne comme un : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Peter se leva de son siège, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait cru être placé à Serpentard ou à Poufsouffle. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça ! C'est sa mère qui allait être heureuse quand il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Mais qu'avait voulu dire le vieux chapeau en disant que « l'amitié se méritait et qu'en retour, il fallait s'en montrer digne » ? Peu importe ! Le plus important, c'était qu'il soit réparti ! Il espérait que James viendrait le rejoindre ; ainsi, il ne serait pas seul ! Deux garçons vinrent l'accueillir et le féliciter, ainsi qu'une grande rouquine qui lui fit une place entre elle et une autre fille qui ne s'intéressa même pas à lui. Sirius lui souffla alors :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. C'est une coincée, rien de plus. »

Pour seule réponse, Peter hocha de la tête, même s'il se sentit étrangement mal pour _elle_ que Sirius puisse la juger ainsi. Ça lui rappelait trop son ancienne école où il n'y était pas apprécié et qu'on l'estimait sans le connaître. Il haussa tout simplement les épaules ; après tout, cela n'était pas son problème. Il entendit alors son ami être appelé :

« James Potter ! »

Le jeune Potter se dirigea d'un pas sûr et alerte vers le vieux chapeau qui, une fois posé sur sa tête, dit :

« Potter ! Avec toi, cela ne sera pas difficile. Sans incertitude, tu iras à : GRYFFONDOR ! »

Le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais par le Choixpeau, il alla vers sa table où une ovation lui fut faite. Les Potter étaient connus dans le monde des Sorciers, son père étant un Auror très célèbre et sa mère une très bonne Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Sirius se souvenait clairement des propos que sa mère avait tenus envers cette famille : des traîtres à leur sang, comme le disait si bien Walburga, juste parce qu'ils défendaient les Moldus ou encore les Sangs-Mêlés. Quand sa mère viendrait à savoir qu'il était dans la même maison que Potter, elle allait en faire une jaunisse ou une crise cardiaque, ça lui fera les pieds ! Serait-il alors considéré comme un traître à son sang ? Il grimaça légèrement en pensant au traitement que lui réservait sa mère à son retour de Poudlard. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer. Il fut détourné de ses songes par la main de James tendu vers lui :

« James Potter, se présenta-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit Sirius avec un léger rictus, tout en regardant le dénommé Potter. Enchanté de te connaître, ajouta-t-il en répondant à la poigne de main de son camarade qui paraissait satisfait. »

James prit place entre Peter et Sirius puis ajouta :

« Content de te retrouver ici Peter, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Pettigrow le remercia d'un signe de tête puis les trois jeunes adolescents reportèrent leur attention sur la répartition tandis que deux nouvelles filles vinrent les rejoindre, Ambre Rogers et Isabella Roy, ce dont Lily apprécia aussitôt. Ambre était de taille et de poids moyen. Ses yeux étaient de couleur noisette et de longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules en de fines boucles anglaises qui encadraient son visage. Quant à Isabella, elle était assez grande pour son âge et très mince, un teint de poupée de porcelaine faisant ressortir la noirceur de ses cheveux et ses yeux bleu nuit. La jeune Evans, qui accueillit la jeune Roy à bras ouverts avec Ambre, fut coupée dans ses propos par la voix de la sorcière qui appela :

« Severus Rogue ! »

Au même moment, la voix de James retentit :

« Comment peut-on se présenter aussi négligé. C'est à se demander s'il s'est déjà regardé dans une glace. Il est tout simplement horrible !

-Je t'interdis de critiquer Severus ! répliqua Lily piquée au vif. »

Potter crut s'étrangler avec sa salive devant la rouquine qui le défendait.

« Comment peux-tu traîner avec un type pareil ? Il est répugnant !

-Le plus répugnant des deux, c'est toi ! cingla-t-elle. Il est mon meilleur ami et Severus est la personne la plus gentille que je puisse connaître et tu feras moins le fier quand il viendra rejoindre notre maison ! »

La jeune Evans lança un regard noir à Potter tout en reportant ses yeux sur la silhouette de Severus. Elle ne permettrait jamais que quelqu'un s'en prenne à lui sans raison ! C'était lui qui l'avait prévenue qu'elle était une sorcière. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait passé une partie de son enfance. Lui, au moins, ne l'avait jamais trouvée bizarre comme les autres enfants ! Il ne l'avait pas rejetée comme Pétunia avait pu le faire et bientôt, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble !

« Oh, oh, Rogue, je vois beaucoup d'ambition en toi ainsi qu'une profonde amertume envers ton père. Tu aimerais pouvoir lui faire face, mais tu manques de courage ; la peur te ronge. Où vais-je te placer ? Tu as soif de connaissance et tu es très intelligent. Tu pourrais aller à Serdaigle sans difficulté, mais tu pourrais aussi rejoindre Serpentard. Tu as l'esprit fin et rusé. Choix difficile, très difficile...

-Dépêche-toi, vieux chapeau rabougri ! souffla Severus qui en avait marre d'attendre.

-Je vois ! Eh bien, tu iras à : SERPENTARD ! »

Serpentard ? Severus jeta un regard à l'attention de Lily qui semblait totalement anéantie sous les rires des deux garçons. Sa table l'accueillit avec joie et fierté. Il prit place à côté de Mulciber et d'Avery qui lui firent une poignée de main tout en reportant leur attention sur la fin de la répartition. Il n'aurait jamais cru aller à Serpentard et peut-être que finalement, ce fut sa phrase remplie de sarcasme qui l'avait conduit ici. Si loin de Lily, sa très chère et douce Lily… Il lui avait promis de rester avec elle. Seulement, comment pourrait-il tenir sa promesse maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans la même maison ? Il croisa alors ses grands yeux vert émeraude, ses yeux qui brillaient étrangement. Son cœur se serra légèrement face à la peine de sa jeune amie. Seulement que pouvait-il y faire ? Plus rien maintenant, il était trop tard, le Choixpeau magique les avait répartis.

Lily serra fortement ses poings, retenant au mieux ses larmes. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Severus n'était pas avec elle. Comment ferait-elle sans lui ? Elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde. Elle se sentait perdue. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi ? Elle entendit alors la voix de Black dire :

« Rien d'étonnant qu'il soit réparti à Serpentard vu sa face de laideron. Regarde son nez crochu, je suis certain qu'il doit toucher la table quand il baisse la tête. Une tête qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Sirius à son camarade Potter qui approuva avec un grand sourire. »

Qu'il se taise, qu'il se taise ! Ils ne connaissaient pas Severus comme elle pouvait le connaître ! C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, son physique n'était pas avantageux, mais en apprenant à faire sa connaissance, Black et Potter auraient pu savoir qu'il était quelqu'un de passionné, de renfermé, possédant un sens de l'humour unique et rempli de sarcasme. Il était aussi d'un naturel à franc parlé. D'autres fois, il pouvait se montrer compréhensif et à l'écoute. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et encore plus quand Pétunia l'avait lâchement abandonnée après la découverte qu'elle soit une sorcière. Au souvenir de sa sœur, le cœur de la jeune Evans se pinça. Elle espérait qu'aux prochaines vacances celle-ci soit plus gentille et ouverte, mais peut-être espérait-elle trop. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule puis entendit la voix d'Ambre murmurer :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily. Laisse ces deux idiots parler, je suis certaine que ton ami continuera à te parler et à te voir. Peu importe la maison où l'on est, vous vivez dans la même école et non à des kilomètres. On va sûrement se retrouver dans la même classe, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer en donnant du baume au cœur à la rouquine, qui la remercia d'un maigre sourire. »

Au même moment, après que la répartition se soit clôturée, le directeur de Poudlard se leva de sa chaise. Il était grand, habillé d'une robe pourpre, tandis qu'un chapeau de la même couleur recouvrait sa chevelure argentée. Une longue barbe tombait au niveau de poitrine, ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Il imposait le respect et un charisme étonnant se dégageait de lui. Il intima alors le silence pour faire son discours annuel.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. J'ai le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur McGonagall, qui se chargera des cours de Métamorphose, mais qui sera aussi la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. »

Toute la table des Gryffondors l'accueillit chaleureusement en applaudissant avec vigueur, ainsi que les autres maisons, sauf les Serpentard. Minerva remercia ses futurs élèves d'un hochement de tête avec un léger sourire puis se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore, veuillez accueillir le professeur Chourave qui vous enseignera la botanique et qui sera la directrice des Poufsouffles. »

Une nouvelle fois, les applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle tandis que Mme Chourave rougit légèrement et reprit sa place. Albus Dumbledore leva ses mains pour faire cesser les ovations et reprit la parole :

« Merci pour ces acclamations. J'aimerais aussi ajouter que M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs et entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année un saule pleureur a été planté dans le parc de Poudlard, informa le directeur. Il est particulièrement agressif ; je vous demanderais donc de ne pas vous en approcher sans en subir les conséquences, ajouta-t-il le regard grave. »

Fauve vit alors la main de Lupin s'accrocher au rebord de la table au point que la jointure de sa main en devint blanche. Étrange… Pourquoi semblait-il si bouleversé face à cette annonce ? Son attention fut divertie par les sourires de Black et Potter qui semblèrent enjoués de défier le règlement en allant voir ce fameux saule pleureur.

« Et maintenant, que le festin commence ! s'exclama le plus grand mage de tous les temps tandis que les plats apparurent comme par magie sur les quatre tables, sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux élèves. »

Mille plats aux saveurs différentes emplirent les assiettes des apprentis sorciers qui se jetèrent sur la nourriture avec entrain et ferveur. Peter avait pris plusieurs pattes de poulet, écoutant ses nouveaux camarades converser entre eux, se posant des questions, apprenant à se connaître. Sirius mangeait proprement et mâchait bouchée après bouchée, montrant son éducation rigide, au contraire de James qui mangeait tout aussi proprement, mais assez vite, comme s'il allait mourir de faim. Remus était un peu plus dans son coin, prenant énormément de viande, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les conversations. Il était plus occupé à observer Grey en face de lui qui ne touchait pratiquement pas à son assiette, tout comme Lily qui paraissait avoir l'appétit coupé. Quelle drôle de soirée ! Il croisa alors le regard gris de Sirius qui lui demanda :

« Et toi ? De quelle origine es-tu ?

-Ma mère est une Moldue et mon père était un sorcier, répondit Remus le visage contracté.

-Était ? remarqua Black en fronçant les sourcils. Il est donc…

-Mort, oui, compléta le jeune Lupin en détournant la tête pour reprendre son dîner afin de ne pas laisser la tristesse l'envahir. »

Sirius se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir gaffé, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que son père était mort ? L'héritier des Black ne put s'empêcher de le trouver courageux et de le détailler un peu plus. Il semblait fragile, son teint était blanc et ses yeux étaient parfois teintés de mélancolie. Un regard qui paraissait en avoir trop vu pour son jeune âge. C'était étrange ; il avait l'impression que Lupin était plus mature que certains d'entre eux à cette table, mais que cette maturité venait de quelque chose de bien précis. Peut-être à cause de la mort de son père ? Dans tous les cas, Remus semblait renfermé et timide. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui parler ainsi que de passer du temps avec lui et ne pas le laisser dans son coin comme ce soir. Fier et heureux de cette résolution, il reprit son repas tout en rigolant à certaines anecdotes de Potter racontant ses exploits et les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire étant gamin. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'envier James d'avoir des parents aussi formidables et aimants. Oui, sans aucun doute que si lui avait joué dans la maison sur un balai volant ou encore casser toutes les vitres avec une balle moldue, il aurait été puni très sévèrement.

Une fois, sa mère lui avait envoyé un _Doloris_ après une soirée mondaine où il s'était montré insolent envers les Malefoy. Seulement, il haïssait quand ces gens qui se croyaient supérieurs venaient à critiquer odieusement et avec hargne les hybrides ou les personnes, comme Remus et Evans, descendant d'une lignée moldue. Après tout, étaient-ils vraiment moins intelligents qu'_eux_ ? Le sang était-il vraiment important ? N'était-ce pas la personne qui primait avant tout et ses capacités ? En plein dans ses pensées et interrogations, Black en fut détourné par James qui lui demanda :

« Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, assura Sirius avec un sourire. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, moi, je ne pensais vraiment pas aller à Gryffondor, marmonna Peter en mangeant tandis que Black le remercia intérieurement d'avoir détourné la conversation. Ce sont mes parents qui vont être surpris et ravis de la nouvelle.

-Dans quelle maison croyais-tu aller ? questionna James curieux en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Poufsouffle, voir peut-être Serpentard, répondit Peter en rougissant tandis que le jeune Potter recracha tout son jus, étonné de sa réponse.

-Tu plaisantes ? Serpentard, rigola James. Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de toi-même Peter, tu vaux mieux que ces serpents. »

Pour simple réponse, Peter haussa tout simplement des épaules. Peut-être que James avait raison, peut-être doutait-il trop de lui et que sa place n'était pas à Serpentard ? Il se reçut alors une tape dans le dos par le brun à lunettes qui lui fit un grand sourire, l'amenant ainsi à rire avec lui et Black. Après tout, qu'importe la maison où il se trouvait, le plus important c'est qu'il avait réussi à se faire des amis. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le plus grand calme. Une fois le repas fini, les nouveaux élèves suivirent les préfets de leur maison respective pour finalement découvrir leur dortoir et salle commune. Les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre, leurs valises déjà installées. Ils prirent chacun un lit puis se couchèrent en silence. Peter s'endormit très vite, fatigué du voyage, ainsi que James. Sirius eut quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil, pensant à la réaction qu'aurait sa mère à la nouvelle de son intégration à Gryffondor. Quant à Remus, il ne cessa de se retourner dans ses draps, observant d'un regard mélancolique le croissant de lune qui illuminait le ciel étoilé. Une lune qui se ferait bientôt ronde. Il appréhendait cette première pleine lune à Poudlard, il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Demain serait leur premier jour de cours, le début de toute une époque révolue…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer la chambre des garçons, Sirius se leva en sursaut après avoir été réveillé par James. Il frotta ses yeux lourds de sommeil ; il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit ! Il espérait mieux dormir ce soir. Il posa un regard sur sa montre gousset qui indiquait les sept heures du matin. L'esprit dans le brouillard et les cheveux en pétard, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il vit alors le lit de Remus vide et fait. Il était déjà levé ? Peut-être que lui aussi avait mal dormi cette nuit ? Tout en chassant ses pensées, il fit un brin de toilette, coiffa convenablement ses cheveux courts puis alla s'habiller de son uniforme.

« Dépêche-toi Black, il ne nous reste plus qu'une demi-heure pour déjeuner et aller à la volière avant le début des cours, déclara James en passant sa tête par l'entrouverture de la porte.

-Ne m'appelle pas Black, répliqua Sirius en prenant ses cours. Où sont Peter et Remus ?

-Peter est parti devant et Lupin, je ne sais pas, il était déjà levé quand je me suis réveillé, répondit calmement James en sortant de la salle commune avec son camarade.

-C'est une habitude chez toi d'appeler les gens par leurs noms ? grogna Sirius, vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

-Et toi, tu te réveilles tous les matins du pied gauche ? rétorqua Potter avec un sourire narquois. »

Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante des mots incompréhensibles pour le brun à lunettes qui rigolait intérieurement devant l'humeur massacrante de Black. Ils arrivèrent alors dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient en train de manger. Les deux adolescents prirent places à côté de Peter tandis que Sirius repéra Remus un peu plus loin. Une nouvelle fois, il se tenait à l'écart d'eux. Il devait vraiment être timide. Au même moment, ils reçurent leur emploi du temps qu'ils regardèrent attentivement, tout en grimaçant devant les horaires. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas de temps de libre, juste le jeudi après-midi et le vendredi. L'année ne se prévoyait pas reposante, mais quoi de plus étonnant. Ils n'étaient pas ici en touristes. Sirius plia le parchemin qu'il rangea dans sa poche de pantalon tout en reprenant son repas, tandis que James et Peter écrivaient une lettre pour leurs parents. C'est alors qu'un hibou vint se poser devant lui déposant une lettre puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Black reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de sa mère. Il déglutit passablement tout en croisant le regard de sa cousine et ceux des Serpentards qui ricanaient. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il prit la lettre qu'il ouvrit et lut :

_Sirius, _

_Narcissa m'a appris la nouvelle ! __Tu fais honte à la famille ! Comment as-tu pu déshonorer notre nom en allant à Gryffondor ! Non seulement tu as toujours été insolent et rebelle, mais tu ternis le nom des Black par ton intégration à cette maison remplie de Moldus ou de Sangs-mêlés ! Que vont penser de nous les autres familles de sang-pur ? D'autant plus que tu parles à Potter, ce traître à son sang ! Tu vas revenir durant les vacances de Noël et compte sur moi pour te remettre sur le droit chemin ! Fils indigne ! _

_Walburga. _

Le concerné grimaça légèrement tout en froissant la lettre dans sa main, le regard plus noir que jamais. Elle pouvait le menacer de toutes les façons possibles, le battre ou lui lancer des sortilèges, jamais il ne serait comme eux ! Jamais ! Il était fier d'être à Gryffondor et le Choixpeau magique avait lui-même dit qu'il était différent des autres Black. Un nom qu'il haïssait de plus en plus. La tête baissée dans son assiette, tout en observant le parchemin froissé, il frissonna néanmoins en pensant à ce que lui réservait sa chère mère durant les vacances de Noël. Il serait fort et courageux, il ne céderait pas ! Après tout, ce n'était pas le premier à renier les valeurs et traditions de la famille, il y avait aussi oncle Alphard. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ? Il aimait beaucoup son oncle. Malheureusement, il ne le voyait que très rarement, mais il adorait quand Alphard venait à lui parler des inventions moldues, c'était distrayant et marrant. Il était certain que son oncle serait ravi d'entendre qu'il était à Gryffondor. Un maigre sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius qui entendit :

« Ça va Sirius ? s'enquit James, inquiet, sous l'œil curieux de Peter. Rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, souffla Black, rien de grave, répondit-il en fourrant le papier dans sa poche pour finalement se lever. Je vais prendre un peu l'air, on se rejoint en cours, dit-il en quittant la Grande Salle sous le regard assidu du directeur de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Peter en suivant des yeux son camarade de chambre sortir de la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas Peter, murmura James en fronçant des sourcils. Peut-être des problèmes personnels, supposa le jeune Potter légèrement soucieux pour son ami. »

Il aurait aimé connaître l'expéditeur de cette lettre, peut-être aurait-il mieux compris la détresse de Sirius ? James remarqua que les Serpentards semblaient très amusés de quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils puis reporta son attention sur la place où se trouvait précédemment Black. Peut-être que ses parents pourraient l'aider à mieux comprendre la situation ? Sans la moindre hésitation, il expliqua tout aux Potter et une fois la lettre finie, il s'en alla avec Peter vers la volière pour envoyer le courrier. Sur le trajet, le jeune Pettigrow, qui paraissait tout aussi intrigué par le comportement de Sirius, dit :

« Peut-être a-t-il un problème avec sa famille ? proposa-t-il tout en remettant sa besace sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? interrogea James.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais Sirius est un Sang-pur, commença Peter tandis que Potter hocha de la tête. Mon père m'a dit que certaines familles, comme celle de Sirius, étaient très conformistes aux traditions et valeurs.

-Oui c'est vrai, approuva le brun à lunettes. Normalement, Sirius aurait dû aller à Serpentard, la plupart des Black… »

Le jeune Potter s'arrêta aussitôt dans sa phrase ainsi que dans sa marche.

Il sembla alors comprendre où voulait en venir Peter. Bien entendu, comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? C'était d'une évidence même, ça crevait les yeux : la famille de Sirius devait être furieuse qu'il soit à Gryffondor et non pas à Serpentard. Les Black étaient après tout une très grande famille de Sangs-purs, connue de tous les sorciers, mais aussi une famille qui primait la valeur du sang ainsi que la magie noire. Il imaginait sans grande peine les propos de la lettre.

« Nous devrions faire vite, le cours de métamorphose va bientôt commencer, dit Peter en accélérant le pas avec son ami. »

James hocha de la tête tout en se dirigeant vers leur classe. Il aurait tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. En entrant dans la classe, ils virent déjà bon nombre d'élèves installés, dont Sirius, Lupin et Evans avec ses amies. Le jeune Potter fut surpris de voir Black assis aux côtés de Remus. Il prit donc place derrière eux avec Peter. Le professeur arriva dans la classe, baguette en main, tandis que le silence se fit aussitôt devant le regard sévère de McGonagall.

Minerva alla à son bureau tout en appelant les élèves un à un quand au même moment, une petite fille rentra précipitamment dans la classe, essoufflée, rougissant de la tête aux pieds face au regard réprobateur de sa directrice.

« Miss Grey ! Que me vaut ce retard ?

-Je suis désolée professeur, je me suis perdue dans les couloirs, avoua faiblement Fauve en entendant les rires des élèves.

-Ça passe pour cette fois Miss, allez vous asseoir, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-En plus d'être coincée, elle n'a aucun sens de l'orientation, quelle idiote, souffla Sirius en ce recevant un regard noir par Remus qui se retint de casser sa plume. »

Apparemment, certains élèves durent entendre la phrase de Sirius, puisque James, Peter et d'autres élèves rirent. Remus ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux la jeune Grey qui s'assit tout devant. Elle n'avait aucunement fléchi devant les rires de ses camarades. Ses yeux étaient glacials et ses rougissements s'étaient soudainement évanouis et Remus en fut impressionné : elle avait du cran. D'autres personnes se seraient senties plus que honteuses ou mal face à ces moqueries.

« À mon simple avis, il n'y a pas que Grey de coincée, murmura James à Peter en faisant un signe de tête vers McGonagall qui se trouvait être stricte.

-Vous avez un problème M. Potter ? déclara la sorcière qui se trouvait non loin de lui.

-Non aucun, professeur ! répondit James en relevant la tête.

-Dans ce cas-là, vous ne verrez aucun problème à me rejoindre ce soir pour une retenue.

-Une, une retenue, bafouilla James. Mais, mais…

-Quoi que vous pensiez M. Potter, je ne suis pas encore sénile ni sourde, dit-elle en retournant vers son bureau, le sourire aux lèvres sous les yeux abasourdis de Potter et les rires de Sirius. »

Remus leva les yeux vers le ciel devant leurs gamineries. Le reste du cours se déroula calmement et sérieusement, Minerva n'acceptant aucune discussion et distraction de la part de ses élèves. Le reste de la journée passa très vite. D'ailleurs, Remus fut très étonné de voir Black s'asseoir à côté de lui et ça, pratiquement à tous les cours. À quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas place avec Potter ? Lupin ne put s'empêcher de l'observer en douce ; il était plutôt sérieux à part la remarque qu'il avait faite à Grey, ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié. Aux premières apparences, il paraissait hautain et sûr lui, mais Remus n'était pas une personne à se fier aux apparences, il attendrait à mieux le connaître pour se faire un avis sur Sirius. Au même moment, Black se tourna vers lui, surprenant Lupin qui détourna la tête, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de flânerie. Après tout, il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque sur ses vêtements d'occasion ou encore son air maladif. Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant que ça ? Oui, décidément sa curiosité fut aiguisée, il avait hâte de comprendre les intentions de Black, en espérant qu'elles ne soient pas mauvaises.

Ce soir-là, la jeune Grey ne dormit pas de la nuit et ne vint ni manger à la Grande Salle. Une lettre froissée dans sa main, assise en face du feu de cheminée, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues bien rondes, plus blessée et triste que jamais par les propos de ses parents. Des paroles qui résonnaient en écho dans son esprit et plus jamais, plus jamais, elle n'espérerait la moindre reconnaissance de ses parents. Ils ne l'aimaient pas et ne l'aimeraient jamais. Jamais…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà, ce premier chapitre. Hum, hum qui fait 15 pages Words ? Que dire ? Voilà la première partie de ce premier chapitre d'une grande histoire à venir, tout s'installe progressivement et j'espère que cela vous aura plu ? Est-ce que les personnalités des Maraudeurs vous plaisent ? Je travaille sur les points les plus importants à chaque chapitre en fonction des données que j'ai en main grâce à JKR. Bien entendu, Fauve aura de son importance et on en apprendra un peu plus sur elle au fur et à mesure. _

_Cependant, ne vous attendez pas, à un Sirius qui tombe en émoi pour celle-ci, du jour au lendemain, parce que soudainement il la trouve belle ect…Sirius la déteste et il lui fera sentir, pour lui c'est un obstacle pour son amitié envers Remus. Se serait juste après un certain événement dramatique ou Moony lui demandera de l'ignorer parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'il fasse du mal ainsi à son amie. Bref, vous verrez par vous-même, mais je vous rassure au final c'est bien un Sirius/OC même si vous allez vous poser des questions !_

_Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les scènes exploitées, les caractères et personnalités des Maraudeurs, Lily, Severus, Fauve, etc. Au prochain chapitre : Première pleine lune pour Remus, Vacances de Noel, discussion Regulus/Sirius et pleins de bonnes choses encore..._

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue et de me laisser des commentaires pour avoir vos opinions !!_

**Reviews Please ? **

_(Yeux du chiot battu xd)_

**Lia-Sail.**


	2. Première Année : Partie 2

**Etat de la fic : Chapitre 1 à 2 écris**

**Chapitre en écriture :** 3

**Corrigée par :** Doxie Curses

**Hello All The People !**

Comment allez vous ? Bientôt les vacances de pâques pour certains et certaines...

C'est le moment pour se gaver de chocolat sans trouver d'excuses xd miam, miam.

Sinon, je remercie ceux qui ont lus ma fanfiction ! C'est un véritable défi que je me suis lancée !

Aborder l'univers des Maraudeurs en respectant le plus possible leur caractère, leur histoire n'est pas chose aisée, mais un véritable et pure plaisir.

Pour répondre à certaines questions et les faire partager à tout le monde, **cette fic comptera 30 à 40Chapitres** ! Je **ne compte pas** seulement retracer **les sept années des Maraudeurs** mais aussi, **l'après Poudlard** et **l'après Askaban** !

Bref, je sais que pour l'instant le premier chapitre n'en dis pas long sur la fic mais il faut un début à tout, ça commence déjà _(à mes yeux)_ à être un peu plus intéressant dans cette seconde partie, à vous d'en juger.

**Au final, ils se feront tous du mal aux uns et aux autres, parce qu'ils sont humains et pas parfait !**

**Je vais exploiter leurs faiblesses et leurs qualités.**

Oui, mes OC sont **souvent torturés** dans mes fics, je n'aime pas particulièrement les fanfictions ou tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, **y a des hauts et des bas**, j'essaye toujours de retranscrire une **certaine réalité** dans mes histoires. **Fauve existe en vrai, pensez-y. **

**Tous les poèmes dans cette histoire sont de ma plume ! Veuillez respecter mon travail.**

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Angie50 - Plague05 - BeyondThunder - Briseis Black and Mymiss_

Merci de m'avoir lue, en espérant que la suite vous plaise ?

Bonne lecture.

**Lia-Sail. **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : A Journey to Hogwarts **

_(__Un Voyage à Poudlard__)_

**Seconde Partie :**

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis que tous les nouveaux élèves s'étaient peu à peu faits à la vie de Poudlard et des cours, la pleine lune approchait à grands pas. En effet, ce soir, elle se ferait ronde et plus rayonnante que jamais au plus grand malheur de Remus qui en ressentait déjà les effets. Il était exténué : entre les cours, la fatigue, l'énervement, le stress dû à l'astre, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de dormir et tout oublier. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait encore des devoirs à faire qu'il lui fallait rendre après sa transformation. Il soupira profondément, les épaules basses, marchant en direction de la bibliothèque afin d'y travailler dans le silence, au contraire de la salle commune qui était trop bruyante pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il ne supportait plus les regards de Black et Potter sur lui comme s'il allait s'écrouler à tout moment. Certes, il avait une sale tête, mais il n'était pas en sucre non plus ! Même s'il devait avouer qu'il était touché de leur attention. Sirius insistait souvent pour qu'il vienne manger avec eux, parfois ses trois camarades venaient à s'installer avec lui pour faire leurs devoirs. Il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise dans ces instants-là ; il n'était pas habitué qu'on puisse vouloir être avec lui, les gens l'avaient tellement fui que Remus avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. À croire que Black avait contaminé Potter dans sa quête de l'approcher et devenir amis.

D'un battement cil, il chassa ses idées de la tête et entra dans la bibliothèque qui était pleine à craquée. Il n'y avait plus aucune place. Il devait être maudit sans aucun doute ! Comment allait-il faire ses devoirs dans ces conditions-là ? Alors qu'il allait repartir, il vit une place de libre tout au fond de la pièce. Seulement, il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'installer à cette table : Fauve Grey. Il grimaça légèrement tout en avançant vers la table en question. Tout le monde savait que Grey n'était pas sociable avec son entourage, d'où le fait que personne n'osait s'installer à sa table. Debout, face à elle, Remus se racla la gorge tout en gigotant, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il demanda alors :

« Puis-je m'asseoir avec toi ?

-Ai-je seulement le choix, répondit-elle sans même lever la tête de son livre. La bibliothèque est bondée, ajouta-t-elle. Je suppose que tu ne vas pas faire tes devoirs à même le sol, je doute que Mme Pince apprécie. »

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Remus devant son ironie et son ton sarcastique. Il prit place sans hésitation en face de Fauve qui continua d'écrire sur son parchemin. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus profond des silences. La petite fille ne cessait d'observer son camarade de maison qui paraissait épuisé. Elle aimait bien Lupin, il ne s'était jamais moqué d'elle ou n'était associé aux rires des élèves quand il lui arrivait d'être en retard en cours, voire maladroite. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ; le temps était gris et il ne cessait de pleuvoir depuis ce matin. Les feuilles tombaient tandis que le froid s'installait doucement, annonçant l'automne.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu es fatigué, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je dois finir mes devoirs, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, déstabilisé par son inquiétude.

-Je sais, déclara Fauve en fouillant dans ses parchemins pour finalement lui tendre un papier. Ce sont mes notes pour le devoir de Métamorphose et Potion. Prends-les, cela t'évitera de rechercher l'information, tu n'auras plus qu'à rédiger. »

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux tout en prenant le parchemin avec ses annotations. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça pour lui ? Se doutait-elle de quelque chose ? Non, impossible !

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? interrogea-t-il, curieux. »

Pour seule réponse, elle haussa des épaules et rangea peu à peu ses affaires.

« Prends ça comme un remerciement de ma part, ajouta Grey en mettant sa besace sur son épaule, prête à partir.

-Un remerciement ? répéta le jeune Lupin de plus en plus étonné. »

La Gryffondor se retourna vers lui quelques secondes puis s'en alla sans un mot. Décidément, cette fille était de plus en plus insaisissable, mais à cet instant, Remus sut que Fauve était loin d'être une personne désagréable. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui parler et apprendre à la connaître. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Il se plongea dans les notes de Fauve qui étaient décrites à la perfection ; il allait pouvoir faire ses deux dissertations sans problème et très rapidement. Sans plus attendre, il prit sa plume et écrivit pendant plus d'une bonne heure avant de clôturer ses devoirs et se rendre vers sa salle commune. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit Sirius, James et Peter assis près de la cheminée en train de discuter et rire.

« Eh ! interpella le jeune Potter. Viens nous rejoindre Remus, on se demandait justement où tu pouvais être ? »

Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais se reposer tranquillement. Il s'avança vers le groupe des garçons et prit place dans un fauteuil que lui désigna Sirius.

« Je me trouvais être à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs, répondit d'une voix lasse Remus.

-Encore ! Mais tu y es tout le temps, déclara Black. Il faut profiter du temps libre qu'on peut avoir, rire, se détendre, s'amuser à faire des farces ! »

Sirius crut alors défaillir, ainsi que Potter et Pettigrow, en voyant le regard que Lupin lui lança. Un regard dur, noir, un regard qui ne correspondait pas au doux et patient Remus. Il semblait à bout de nerfs. Il se leva sous les yeux surpris de ses camarades et déclara abruptement :

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Sirius ou encore James ! Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser, ni de faire des farces idiotes ou de rigoler des élèves comme Grey qui ne le mérite pas ! C'est totalement puéril et gamin ! Je ne veux pas décevoir les professeurs !

-Mais tu es un gosse, nous sommes des gamins ! répliqua Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu décevrais les professeurs, tu as de très bonnes notes !

-C'est vrai ce que dit Peter, assura Sirius qui ne comprenait vraiment pas la réaction de Remus et ses yeux, ses yeux exprimaient trop de choses. James a reçu une retenue et ce n'est pas pour ça que McGo le déteste ou qu'elle est déçue par lui ! Ta réaction est exagérée Remus et…

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, déclara le concerné tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il en avait beaucoup trop dit, il était à fleur de peau ce soir.

-Attends Remus, où vas-tu ? s'enquit James soucieux en voyant Lupin s'en aller.

-À l'infirmerie, j'ai mal à la tête, répondit-il en leur faisant un signe de main. »

Sous les yeux de ses trois camarades, il sortit de la salle commune aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. James ne comprenait pas Remus. Pourquoi était-il monté sur ses grands chevaux ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! C'était de leur âge de s'amuser et profiter de la vie. Lupin était trop mâture pour son propre bien, trop mâture pour son âge, comme s'il avait vécu des choses qui l'avaient fait grandir trop rapidement. Cependant, ses yeux avaient exprimé de la colère, de la résignation, mais aussi de la peur. Peur de quoi ? De décevoir ses professeurs ? Pourquoi ? Le jeune Potter soupira profondément. À quoi bon réfléchir au cas Lupin, il avait l'impression qu'ils leur manquaient quelque chose de primordial pour mieux comprendre leur ami.

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, c'est de ma faute si j'ai fait fuir Remus, murmura Sirius en fixant inlassablement la porte de sortie.

-Ne dis pas ça Sirius, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien depuis hier, tenta de consoler James. Il doit couver un mauvais rhume et demain, on pourra se faire pardonner, même si je trouve sa réaction très surprenante.

-J'espère que tu as raison, déclara Black. On a déjà assez de mal à l'approcher alors ce serait dommage d'avoir réduit tous nos efforts à néant.

-Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Peut-être a-t-elle des effets sur lui comme certaines personnes. Par exemple, ma mère, elle n'arrive pas à bien dormir ou elle est de très mauvaise humeur, expliqua Peter en rigolant.

-Bah, ça doit être la pleine lune tous les soirs pour Sirius, vu sa très bonne humeur le matin, remarqua James en se recevant un cousin.

-La ferme Potter sinon je te fais bouffer tes lunettes, déclara Black avec un sourire en coin. »

James posta alors ses mains devant lui en signe d'abandon tout en lui renvoyant son cousin à une vitesse fulgurante, enclenchant ainsi une bataille entre eux dans les rires et la bonne humeur. S'ils avaient su comme Peter était proche de la vérité, s'ils avaient su que, quelques heures plus tard, Remus allait se transformer en bête féroce, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas aussi insouciants à l'heure qu'il est.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

_La lune est pleine ce soir,_

_Son regard mélancolique sur moi,_

_Que de douleur, que de désespoir,_

_Je te maudis chaque mois,_

La nuit tomba rapidement sur Poudlard. La lune allait apparaître dans quelques secondes ; Remus était assis dans la cabane hurlante, attendant l'heure fatidique. Il tremblait, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil vers le ciel que la fenêtre laissait transparaître. Il avait peur, peur de tout son être. Mme Pomfresh avait été gentille de l'accompagner jusqu'ici, elle avait tenté de le rassurer tout en lui souhaitant bon courage. Il avait été surpris quand elle l'avait enlacé tendrement, il avait hâte d'être à demain pour qu'elle revienne le chercher et retrouver ainsi la chaleur du château, mais aussi humaine. À cet instant-là, Remus ne s'était jamais senti aussi monstrueux. Merlin qu'il haïssait cette lune à la beauté funeste.

_Tu es mon pire bourreau,_

_Tu as volé toute ma vie,_

_Sur mes épaules pèse ce fardeau,_

_Je suis atteint de Lycanthropie, _

Les premiers rayons apparurent dans le ciel étoilé et la douleur s'influa en lui tel un venin parcourant ses veines. Il poussa un gémissement tout en se tordant de douleur. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues puis tombèrent sur ses mains qui craquèrent comme si ses os se cassaient. Il releva la tête en sentant une brûlure remonter dans toute sa colonne vertébrale qui lui arracha un cri sans précédent.

_Touchée __par ta beauté funeste,_

_Mon âme est torturée entre lui et moi, _

_Je sens sa présence qui m'infeste,_

_Je hurle, je crie mon désarroi, _

Peu à peu, sa vision se brouilla par le calvaire qu'il endurait, ses mains se firent plus grandes et poilues. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent tandis qu'il grandissait de plus en plus. Ses jambes se transformèrent en pattes velues, ses oreilles se firent pointues et ses yeux plus jaunes que jamais.

_Mon corps se plie sous la souffrance, _

_Je deviens alors une bête sanglante, _

_Assoiffée __de sang et de délivrance, _

_Je suis hideux et la lune rayonnante, _

Remus n'était plus un humain, mais un loup-garou qui gémit plusieurs minutes, puis remua les oreilles tout en observant l'endroit où il était. Sans plus attendre, comme énervé d'être enfermé, il se jeta sur les parois de la cabane hurlante, hurlant à la mort, se déchaînant sur les meubles et sur lui. Il se griffa, se mordit, encore et encore, comme pour exprimer sa frustration. Ses sens étaient plus aiguisés que jamais, entendant les chouettes ou la forêt qui paraissait vivante. Il tourna en boucle dans sa prison sous le regard mélancolique de la lune. Il avait faim et soif ; il voulait manger, sentir la chair fraîche sous ses crocs acérés, sentir le sang et rien qu'à cette simple idée, le loup se lécha les moustaches.

_Un hurlement retentit dans les ténèbres, _

_Je cours après ma future victime, _

_Cette nuit sera bel et bien funèbre, _

_Parce que tuer, tel sera mon crime,_

Alors, le loup se mit à fureter dans la cabane à la recherche d'un petit rongeur sur quoi il pourrait abreuver sa faim et sa soif, même s'il aurait bien envie de plus. La nuit fut mouvementée et tous les habitants de Pré-au-Lard frissonnèrent de terreur en entendant le bruit infernal et les cris dans la cabane hurlante. Une cabane qui fut rapidement présumée hantée. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement après les hurlements stridents.

_La lune est pleine ce soir,_

_À __jamais je serai maudit, _

_À mon plus grand désespoir, _

_Telle est ma vie._

La lune laissa alors place au soleil rendant ainsi toute l'humanité que Remus possédait. La transformation fut de nouveau douloureuse, laissant ainsi apercevoir toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu s'infliger. Il frissonna de froid et d'horreur devant les nouvelles cicatrices sur son corps et le sang séché. Il tenta de se lever, mais retomba lourdement comme une masse sans force. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang face au tiraillement qui régnait en lui. Il avait si mal, si mal; tout son corps hurlait sa peine et sa souffrance. Il se traîna comme il le put jusqu'à la couverture qu'il avait déposée dans un coin de la pièce puis s'enroula dedans. Le jeune Lupin se recroquevilla et attendit que l'infirmière fasse son apparition pour qu'elle le soigne. Il se sentait plus que jamais honteux et sale. Pendant tout le trajet et le moment où elle prit soin de guérir ou refermer ses plaies, il n'osa rencontrer son regard de peur d'y voir de la pitié ou du dégout. Malheureusement, Remus ne put continuer très longtemps ce petit jeu puisque Pompom se pencha vers son visage pour prendre sa température. Elle dit alors :

« Tu as été très courageux Remus, tu n'as pas à détourner le regard devant moi. Nous allons venir à nous rencontrer très souvent pendant tes sept années à Poudlard. Alors, je ne veux voir aucune gêne ou embarras de ta part ! le sermonna-t-elle gentiment, mais d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Tu vas rester ici durant trois jours, le temps que tu te rétablisses, confia-t-elle en lui faisant boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Repose-toi bien Remus et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, d'accord ?

-Merci beaucoup Mme Pomfresh, souffla le jeune Lupin en sentant ses yeux devenir lourds, pour s'endormir comme un gros bébé. »

L'infirmière l'observa quelques minutes puis s'en alla vers son bureau. Elle était contente de pouvoir aider un jeune garçon comme Remus qui le méritait amplement. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans son travail : aider ses patients dans leurs tourments.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que Remus se réveillait, l'esprit embrumé, il se releva difficilement dans son lit et vit de suite l'infirmière arriver dans sa direction pour l'ausculter. Elle lui donna alors un plateau garni de nourriture qu'il entreprit d'avaler avec grand plaisir sous les yeux amusés de Pompom qui l'informa :

« Tes amis sont venus te voir, un groupe de trois garnements qui ont fait du tapage pas croyable. Ils voulaient absolument te voir et s'inquiétaient de ne pas t'avoir vu revenir hier soir. Je leur ai dit que tu avais un mauvais rhume et que tu avais besoin de repos.

-Merci, mais ils risquent de voir les marques, murmura Remus inquiet.

-Aucun souci, je leur ai dit de repasser seulement demain, annonça l'infirmière. D'ici là, les pommades et potions auront fait leur effet en atténuant les plaies. »

Remus la remercia d'un sourire puis termina son plateau repas pour finalement se recoucher. Mme Pomfresh était certes gentille, mais aussi très stricte avec la santé de ses patients. Lupin se sentit étrangement léger en sachant que ses amis étaient venus le voir. Il avait eu peur qu'ils soient en colère après la conversation d'avant hier soir. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas lui qui avait décrété qu'il ne voulait pas se faire d'amis ? Seulement, peu à peu, il finissait par s'habituer à leur présence. Parfois, ils venaient même à le faire rire, lui faisant oublier ses soucis. Peut-être qu'avoir des amis n'avait rien de si terrible. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Il n'y avait aucun danger qu'ils ne découvrent son secret. Non, aucun danger… Et sur cette dernière pensée, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain soir, le trio arriva dans l'infirmerie chargé de paquets de bonbons en tout genre afin de les partager avec leur ami et prendre de ses nouvelles par la même occasion. Remus en fut surpris. Ses camarades l'assaillirent de mille questions tout en s'excusant pour l'autre soir, au plus grand étonnement du loup-garou.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, dit-il. C'est moi qui me suis un peu trop emporté et énervé, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, rassura Remus. »

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête tandis que Sirius fouilla dans sa sacoche et lui tendit plusieurs parchemins :

« Ce sont les notes des cours. On s'est dit que tu voudrais sûrement rattraper ton retard, et voici les devoirs à faire, expliqua Black. »

Remus se sentit très mal soudainement. Il s'était énervé sur eux, les avait évités de nombreuses fois, les traitait de gamins puérils, leur mentait et malgré ça, ils lui avaient pris ses cours et ses devoirs tout en continuant de lui parler. Etait-ce ça des vrais amis ? Toujours là pour vous dans n'importe quel moment ? Lupin eut très envie de pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors pour se retenir, il serra fortement les draps et mordit ses lèvres, mais cela n'échappa pas aux regards des garçons.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? demanda Peter.

-C'est rien, souffla le concerné la voix enrouée par l'émotion. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ! Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, on est des amis, c'est normal non ? déclara Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, oui, on est ami, répondit Remus, quelque peu déconcerté par le regard de Black.

-Parfait, alors tu accepteras de partager tes Chocogrenouilles avec nous, supplia James en faisant des yeux de cocker. On partage tout entre amis, hein Black ?

-Arrête de m'appeler par mon nom, tu es sourd ou quoi ? grogna le Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi, tu aimerais que je t'appelle comment ? Sirinouchet ? fit Potter en faisant les yeux de biche. »

Ledit Sirinouchet sauta sur James sous les rires hystériques de Remus et Peter qui virent le jeune Potter échapper aux griffes de Sirius. Les cheveux de James étaient totalement ébouriffés et le faisait ressembler à un épouvantail tandis qu'il était poursuivi par Black dans toute l'infirmerie, tout en le menaçant de toutes sortes de tortures ou de malédictions prochaines, quand soudain :

« POTTER ! BLACK ! cria l'infirmière les mains sur les hanches. NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE ET NON DANS UN CIRQUE !! VEUILLEZ VOUS CALMER ET CESSEZ CE TAPAGE !

-Mais, mais, madame… Il ne faut pas crier ainsi voyons, c'est une infirmerie ici ! Ce serait dommage de réveiller tous les patients avec ce tapage, répliqua Sirius d'un ton espiègle.

-Oh toi ! DEHORS !!!!! hurla-t-elle à en arracher les tympans. »

Les trois garçons rirent à grand éclat tout en sortant à toute vitesse de l'infirmière. James dit :

« On se revoit demain Remus, rétablis-toi vite !

-DEHORS !!! cria Pompom le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. »

Remus dut se retenir de rigoler avec la plus grande peine du monde. Ils étaient intenables ces trois-là. Mais qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien de rire ! Oui, énormément de bien et à partir de ce jour-là, Lupin devint un des leurs ; ils étaient inséparables, toujours fourrés ensemble, amis et cela pour la vie.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis la première pleine lune de Remus. D'ailleurs, plus les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient, plus leur amitié devenait forte. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. James et Sirius adoraient faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs avec espièglerie et amusement. Remus et Peter étaient, quant à eux, un peu plus sérieux que les deux garçons, se contentant de rire face aux bêtises de leurs deux amis.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et nos quatre amis devaient retourner chez eux pour la fin d'année. Dans le train en partance pour la gare King Cross, l'humeur de Sirius était plus que jamais morose et taciturne, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses amis. Il savait que ses vacances allaient être exécrables et que sa mère allait le punir sévèrement. Noël ne se prévoyait pas chaleureux et familial contrairement à James, Remus et Peter. Rien qu'à cette simple idée, le jeune Black en frissonna. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui ; tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de rester à Poudlard avec ses amis et oublier ses parents. La seule chose qui le rendait plus ou moins de bonne humeur, c'était de revoir son petit frère Regulus qui rentrerait l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Peut-être se retrouveraient-ils ensemble ? Seulement, Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait que ses parents ne l'avaient pas trop réprimandé et qu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait un lavage de cerveau durant son absence. Avant, il pouvait se permettre de protéger Regulus de toutes ces idioties et de l'autorité parentale, mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, loin de son cadet, ses parents pouvaient exercer leur influence sur lui. Regulus était un gentil garçon, mais un peu naïf et il était en adoration devant son frère. Cependant, si l'aîné était aussi rebelle et insolent, le second était tout son contraire et Sirius craignait le pire. Il soupira profondément, provoquant un nuage de buée sur la vitre. Vivement la fin des vacances.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train s'arrêta en gare et les quatre garçons descendirent du wagon pour rejoindre leur famille respective tout en se disant au revoir, promettant de s'écrire afin de prendre des nouvelles. Sirius s'en alla à contrecoeur vers sa mère qui l'attendait et vu son air pincé, voire revêche, les vacances allaient être très longues. James se dirigea vers ses parents qui l'assommèrent de questions tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ce fut pareil pour Peter ou ses parents qui lui montrèrent toute la fierté qu'ils avaient pour lui. Remus, quant à lui, se fit accueillir par sa mère qui l'enlaça tendrement tout en l'observant attentivement pour voir s'il se portait aussi bien qu'il le disait dans son courrier. Selena était heureuse de voir son fils s'intégrer au sein de Poudlard et se faire des amis. Elle le trouvait beaucoup plus épanoui qu'avant et tandis que Lupin raconta ses dernières semaines à sa mère, il vit du coin de l'œil Fauve Grey. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis son séjour à la bibliothèque. À vrai dire, il avait eu la nette impression qu'elle le fuyait depuis qu'il était constamment avec James et compagnie. D'autant plus qu'il était difficile de la croiser à Poudlard, il ne la voyait jamais aux repas et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter outre mesure. À croire que tout le monde paraissait l'avoir oubliée, qu'elle faisait partie du décor et qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Sur cette unique pensée, il rentra chez lui, heureux d'être avec sa mère.

Au 12 Square Grimauld, à peine le jeune Black fut rentré qu'une gifle le projeta à même le sol. Il releva la tête fougueusement, regardant avec dédain sa mère, la main sur sa joue rouge vif. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, juste de la haine, une profonde amertume et dégoût entre eux. Il n'y avait rien de maternel entre elle et son fils, juste les liens du sang. Le sang, un sang pur qu'il ne fallait pas salir, ni trahir, et plus que jamais Sirius haïssait les valeurs et les traditions familiales. Il se releva et regarda effrontément Walburga.

« Baisse le regard devant moi Sirius ! siffla sa mère en s'apprêtant à relever la main.

-Je vous regarde comme je veux mère, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Une gifle plus forte que la précédente s'abattit sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas : il resta debout, la tête ayant juste tourné sous la force et la douleur. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Il s'essuya du revers de sa main et reporta son attention sur sa mère qui semblait enragée. Jamais, il ne se soumettrait jamais ! Plus jamais !

« Non seulement tu as placé la honte sur notre famille par ton intégration à Gryffondor, mais en plus, tu te comportes de manière odieuse ! s'exclama Mme Black.

-Je me comporte comme vous m'avez éduqué mère, dit Sirius en sachant très bien que cela allait l'outrer.

-Espèce de petit impertinent, tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute !

-Exactement mère, assura Black le sourire en coin. Je ne vous savais pas aussi dure d'oreille, je me conduis comme vous m'avez éduqué et je continuerai à me conduire ainsi.

-Alors nous allons revoir sérieusement ton éducation, claqua sèchement la voix de son père se trouvant derrière sa mère. »

Sirius croisa le regard gris de son père, ce même regard qu'il possédait. Il frissonna de peur, mais resta impassible comme on avait pu lui apprendre : ne pas montrer ses émotions, surtout devant ses ennemis. Il resta droit et fier tel un lion, même s'il était quelque peu effrayé par les punitions à venir. Cependant, il n'était pas et ne serait jamais comme eux ! Il monta alors dans sa chambre comme le lui avaient ordonné ses parents. En passant devant la chambre de son frère, il tourna la tête vers la pièce où résidait Regulus. Il croisa le regard de son cadet, mais au lieu d'obtenir son sourire enfantin et espiègle, il n'eut qu'à un regard froid et dénué d'émotion. Du froid, un froid qui enveloppa Sirius et qui le projeta dans un gouffre insondable. Il serra fortement ses poings, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Regulus, son propre frère, sa propre erreur, sa propre défaite ; il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger, pas suffisamment. Il marcha lentement vers son cadet, mais ce fut encore pire que ce qu'il avait prévu :

« Mère et père sont furieux à cause de toi ! Tu as sali notre famille et notre sang. Tu nous as trahis, tu m'as trahi ! déclara Regulus comme un discours qu'on lui aurait appris.

-Non, non Regulus, souffla Sirius, je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Je ne te trahirais jamais ! Je suis toujours le même et…

-Alors pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là quand mère m'a frappé et a déversé toute sa colère sur moi par ta seule et unique faute ! Elle dit que tu m'as contaminé avec ta stupidité, elle-elle m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais et moi, moi je ne veux pas être mauvais… »

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère qu'il secoua comme un prunier.

« Mais réagis bon sang Regulus ! Elle t'a fait un lavage de cerveau avec ses débilités ! Je ne suis pas mauvais et toi non plus ! Je suis à Gryffondor, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que c'est mal ! Tu verras à Poudlard que les enfants des Moldus sont aussi intelligents que nous, qu'ils ne sont pas inférieurs, bien au contraire ! assura son aîné avec une sincérité à toute épreuve.

-Alors, alors je ne serais pas mauvais si-si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, murmura Regulus en se retenant de pleurer.

-Bien sûr que non, Reg, décréta Sirius en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent pour toi, mais tu dois te montrer fort Regulus, ne pas croire ce que disent père et mère. Ce sont eux les imbéciles. Tu dois me croire, aie confiance en moi, supplia le jeune Black.

-C'est dur sans toi Sirius, avoua son cadet en se mordant les lèvres. Je me sens seul et tu n'es pas là pour-pour me consoler quand ça ne va pas ou me protéger face à mère. Elle passe toutes ses journées avec moi pour m'apprendre toutes sortes de choses, confia-t-il.

-Quelles sortes de choses ? s'enquit le concerné.

-La théorie de-de la magie noire, balbutia Regulus.

-Tu ne dois pas apprendre la magie noire Reg, c'est mauvais. Ça ne sert à rien à part faire du mal et tu ne veux pas être mauvais non ?

-Non, non, mais, mais mère me pose des questions pour savoir si j'ai bien appris et retenu la leçon. Si je ne réponds pas bien, elle m'envoie un sortilège et ça me fait mal Sirius ! Je ne veux pas avoir mal, je me sens pas bien pendant plusieurs jours après et mère me fait peur. Père aussi… »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres à son tour face au problème qui se posait à lui : que faire pour protéger et aider son frère ? À cette vitesse, sa mère réussirait à le convertir en parfait petit Black. Si seulement Regulus avait plus de force de caractère ! Si seulement il était plus âgé, il aurait pu fuir avec son petit frère loin de cet enfer sordide. Regulus n'était pas un enfant mauvais, il était même certain qu'il aurait sa place dans une autre maison que Serpentard, comme Poufsouffle. Cependant, ses parents se chargeaient trop bien de son éducation, sûrement à cause de sa propre intégration à Gryffondor : ils ne voulaient pas reproduire la même erreur deux fois de suite. Il avait envoyé son frère cadet dans la fosse aux serpents et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver, tout dépendait de lui. L'aîné prit alors Regulus dans ses bras et le serra maladroitement, les deux frères n'étant pas habitués aux marques d'affection. Son cadet sauta littéralement sur Sirius et s'accrocha à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il en était persuadé, convaincu, qu'il allait perdre Regulus et cela à jamais. Il eut envie de pleurer, pleurer de laisser son petit frère face à lui-même et ses parents, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il se recula légèrement de Reg et effaça ses grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues toutes rouges. Il aimait beaucoup son frère ; c'était la seule personne de sa famille qu'il aimait, en omettant oncle Alphard et sa cousine Andromeda.

« Tu me promets alors de ne plus penser que le sang et les origines des sorciers sont importants ? Ainsi que de ne plus croire en les propos de mère ou père ?

-Je te le promets Sirius ! approuva son cadet en hochant de la tête. »

Le dénommé Sirius sourit tout en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de son frère, qu'il ébouriffa. Il savait que Regulus ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'était qu'un enfant et même si lui-même avait la force de se dresser face à ses parents, cela lui était aussi très difficile chaque jour de sa vie. Une vie qui ne leur souriait pas tous les jours, mais ils faisaient tout pour apprécier les bons moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Sirius se mit alors à s'amuser avec son frère, en profitant tant qu'il le pouvait encore, oubliant les soucis et la souffrance qui se glissaient lentement en lui.

Les jours suivants ne furent que violence entre lui et ses parents. Plus il affirmait ses pensées et plus les gifles, les coups, les sortilèges se faisaient douloureux. Sa seule consolation était de voir Regulus lui apporter une bassine d'eau fraîche pour le soigner avec ses petites mains. Apparemment, Kreattur ne voulait pas s'occuper de Sirius. Noël fut bien triste au 12 Square Grimauld : aucun cadeau, aucun sapin, aucune illumination ou décoration, seul dans sa chambre et sa noirceur. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, une unique larme roula sur sa joue pour tomber mollement sur l'oreiller qui l'absorba.

Au même moment, les cris de joies et de festivités résonnaient dans le manoir des Potter et la maison des Pettigrow où les cadeaux furent distribués à volonté après un repas copieux. Les rires et les chants emplissaient les demeures tandis que le sapin resplendissait de toute sa beauté, étincelant de mille feux. À quelques kilomètres de là, Remus courrait sous la neige avec des courses en main que sa mère lui avait demandé de ramener pour faire le repas de ce soir. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de chez lui avant de rentrer au chaud et pouvoir manger. C'est alors qu'il passa devant le parc du quartier et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre un rire et voir une silhouette danser sous la neige qui tombait. Il s'arrêta net, étonné que quelqu'un puisse se trouver là à cette heure du soir et par ce froid glacial. Il plissa des yeux et avança un peu pour finalement reconnaître que c'était une fille et qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui. Était-elle inconsciente de rester ici et seule ? Cela pouvait être dangereux ! Il se dirigea vers elle sans aucune hésitation pour lui dire gentiment de rentrer chez elle quand Remus croisa son regard. Un regard qu'il ne pouvait ne pas reconnaître. Ses longs cheveux auburn valsaient au gré de sa danse qu'elle effectuait. Elle riait, encore et encore, mais son rire sonnait trop faux à ses oreilles. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi détendue et naturelle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Habitait-elle dans le coin ?

« Fauve, murmura Remus. »

La concernée s'arrêta aussitôt, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Elle semblait totalement ailleurs, ses joues étaient rouges ainsi que son nez. Elle paraissait transie par le froid.

« Remus, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

Il frissonna ; c'était la première qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Sa voix était cristalline, voire enfantine. Cette fois-ci, ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, mais libres, cascadant sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une cape. Elle était mignonne, oh oui très mignonne, et rien qu'à cette simple pensée, le jeune Lupin piqua un fard.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te retourne la question Remus, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Non, décidément, elle n'était pas dans son état normal : son rire était forcé. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux paraissaient plus rouges qu'à la normale. Aurait-elle pleuré ?

« J'habite à quelques pas d'ici, au 8 rue Middle Lodge, et toi ? Comment connais-tu ce parc ?

-Étrange qu'on ne se soit jamais vu, murmura-t-elle en fixant le ciel. J'habite le quartier Marie Lodge, le numéro 12. »

Le loup-garou fut en effet étonné ; ce n'était qu'à quelques minutes de sa maison. Comment était-ce possible qu'ils ne se soient jamais croisés ? Il était donc normal qu'elle connaisse ce parc, mais cela n'expliquait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. C'était Noël aujourd'hui, ne fêtait-elle pas cette journée de fête avec sa famille ?

« Tu devrais rentrer Fauve, c'est dangereux de rester ici, seule. Quelqu'un pourrait te vouloir du mal, déclara Remus soucieux.

-Comme toi ? murmura-t-elle.

-Non pas moi, bien au contraire, je ne veux que ton bien. Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir... »

Elle éclata alors d'un rire guttural et amer : ses parents inquiets de ne pas la voir rentrer ?! Dans une autre dimension ! Ses parents se moquaient bien d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'Eileen qui comptait à leurs yeux. Eileen qui était la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus parfaite, la plus intelligente. Eileen était leur rayon de soleil et elle n'était qu'une ombre à qui on accordait que peu d'attention. C'était encore sa sœur qui allait avoir les plus beaux cadeaux pour Noël, encore elle qui piquait ses crises de jalousie quand Fauve avait un cadeau qui lui plaisait et sans remord, ses parents lui arrachaient pour contenter leur fille. Peut-être que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais réellement aimée, du moins pas autant que sa sœur aînée qui avait tout leur mérite et leur fierté. Elle n'était qu'une tache sur le tableau de famille, elle était le vilain petit canard. Pourquoi était-elle née ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses parents l'avaient eue alors qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas autant d'_elle_ que de sa sœur ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se moquaient toujours d'elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas jolie – _tu es laide_ – qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement mince – _tu es grosse_ – qu'elle n'était pas intelligente – _tu es nulle, inutile_ ! La fillette ferma douloureusement les yeux pour oublier ses paroles qui résonnaient dans son esprit tel un disque qu'on avait oublié d'arrêter. Toujours à la comparer à sa sœur, encore et encore ! Elle n'était pas Eileen et ne le serait jamais ! Elle était juste Fauve, mais on ne pouvait pas l'aimer ainsi. Qui pourrait bien apprécier une fille comme elle ? Personne…

« C'est toi Remus qui ferait mieux de rentrer, ta mère t'attend, dit-elle en observant la neige tomber et fondre au contact de sa peau.

-Comment sais-tu pour ma mère ?

-J'observe, répondit-elle tout simplement en se tournant vers lui, tandis que ses yeux brillaient étrangement.

-Je voudrais, je voudrais te remercier pour ton aide de la dernière fois et je voulais savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuyais ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Tu as tes amis maintenant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je doute qu'ils apprécient que je vienne te parler ou que je t'approche. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié que je n'étais qu'une coincée et une idiote, répéta-t-elle froidement mot pour mot de ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

-S'ils sont vraiment mes amis, ils comprendront que je puisse vouloir discuter avec toi.

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu discuter avec moi ? interrogea Fauve méfiante.

-Peut-être parce que j'apprécie ta compagnie, répondit tout simplement et honnêtement Remus en faisant rougir la petite fille. Tu devrais vraiment rentrer, insista-t-il. C'est un jour de fête aujourd'hui et je me sentirais plus rassuré que tu sois chez toi. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha la tête. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux. Remus y vit trop de choses qui le bouleversèrent : tristesse, mélancolie, espoir, doute, amitié ? La jeune Grey était hypnotisée par le regard de Lupin, un regard peu ordinaire, un regard qui apaisait, et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, à lui et à personne d'autre. Sans plus attendre, elle se détourna et s'en alla, laissant les larmes couler sur son visage, touchée par les paroles de Remus. C'était la première fois qu'une personne se faisait du souci pour elle, la première fois qu'une personne tentait de la connaître. Elle l'avait eu son cadeau de Noël et ce fut le beau de toute sa vie.

La voyant partir dans la direction opposée à la sienne, il reprit son chemin, ne cessant de penser à cet échange plus qu'étrange. Parfois, le destin pouvait surprendre. Qui aurait cru que Grey habitait à quelques rues de chez lui, qu'il l'aurait rencontrée ce soir et peut-être obtenu son amitié ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voulait vraiment devenir ami avec une personne de par sa propre volonté. Il était intrigué par son comportement ; elle était si différente de Poudlard, plus accessible. Pourquoi était-elle si sarcastique avec les autres ? Apparemment, les paroles de Sirius l'avaient énormément blessée. Quoi de plus étonnant ! Seulement, il doutait que son ami change d'avis sur elle : il était têtu, d'autant plus que James le soutenait. Il rentra alors chez lui, la bonne odeur de la cuisine emplissait la maison tandis que sa mère lui souriait. Au même moment, Fauve revint chez elle, le dîner avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Sa mère la disputa pour gâcher les fêtes de fin d'année par sa disparition soudaine. Elle gâchait toujours tout !

Elle aurait fait mieux de rester à Poudlard ; c'est ce qu'elle ferait l'année prochaine. Elle détestait de plus en plus ses parents qui ne faisaient pas l'effort de la comprendre, la rabaissant constamment au point qu'elle en venait à se haïr elle-même. Elle détourna alors les yeux et s'en alla vers sa chambre sous les cris de ses parents :

« C'est ça ! Monte dans ta chambre. Tu ne sais faire que ça de toute manière, pleurnicher ! Prends exemple sur ta sœur pour une fois dans ta vie, tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien ! »

Seul le claquement d'une porte répondit à leurs exclamations. La jeune Grey sauta sur son lit et s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures comme pour disparaître et tout oublier. Elle prit sa peluche favorite et la serra fortement contre elle, tremblotante de froid. Elle allait sûrement avoir un mauvais rhume. Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun racontant ses vacances. Black enjôla la réalité pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Ses blessures étaient guéries et il gardait seulement les souvenirs de ces derniers jours, souvenirs qu'il se verra revivre quelques années plus tard dans sa prison. Les mois défilèrent à toute vitesse, se rapprochant ainsi de la fin de l'année et des examens, au plus grand malheur de James et Sirius qui se voyaient obligés de réviser par Remus qui ne les lâchait pas. Assis à une table à la bibliothèque, les parchemins et les livres recouvraient l'ensemble du bureau tandis que Black et Potter ne cessaient de soupirer. James n'arrêtait pas de regarder le temps dehors ; il faisait beau et chaud et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, sortir de cet endroit pour prendre l'air et ne plus jamais entendre parler de révisions. Il soupira profondément tout en remontant ses manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il fut alors interpellé par Sirius qui lui fit un signe de tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants : Evans et Rogue. Black ricana avec James sous l'œil foudroyant de Mme Pince qui leur intima le silence.

« Non, mais franchement ! Comment peut-elle traîner avec ce type, déclara Potter en faisant une moue de dégoût.

-C'est son meilleur ami, répondit Remus sans lever la tête de son livre.

-Et alors ? C'est un Serpentard, siffla Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. On sait tous que les Serpentards sont vils et fourbes. Il est son ami, mais il n'hésitera pas à la trahir s'il le faut.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Sirius ! affirma James en regardant d'un mauvais œil le couple.

-Il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui sont capables de trahir, répliqua Remus. Ce sont des préjugés stupides.

-N'empêche, comment fait-elle pour traîner avec Rogue ? Il est affreux ! dit James en se laissant choir sur sa chaise.

-Il n'y a pas que la beauté physique dans la vie James, mais la beauté intérieure aussi, prononça Lupin avec calme et dextérité.

-Et c'est quoi sa beauté intérieure à cet avorton ? Savoir maîtriser la magie noire ? ricana Black s'attirant le regard de Mme Pince qui trouvait le lieu beaucoup trop agité.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait peur par moment, avoua Peter. Il a des yeux à faire pâlir n'importe qui…

-Ah ! s'exclama Sirius sautant sur l'occasion. Tu vois bien que j'avais raison ! C'est un Serpentard et ils sont mauvais, c'est tout !

-BLACK ! POTTER !! Hors de la bibliothèque ! Vous dérangez les élèves avec vos élucubrations ! Ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici ! déclara Mme Pince en faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondors.

-Ah bon ? fit James avec une moue innocente. Je le croyais pourtant, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la tasse de thé qui reposait sur le bureau de la gérante avec des gâteaux et un bon livre d'ouvert.

-Espèce de petit garnement ! DEHORS ! TOUS LES DEUX ! répliqua-t-elle sous les rires des élèves.

-Joie suprême ! s'écria Black. Nous vous remercions madame pour cette libération que vous nous offrez d'office. Non pas que votre compagnie nous déplaise, mais voyez-vous, votre bibliothèque sent le renfermé et nous n'aimerions pas dépérir comme ces pauvres ouvrages, ajouta Sirius en lui donnant le livre qu'il lisait où des dessins semblaient avoir été faits récemment.

-Mon, mon, mon, bégaya Mme Pince,

-Oui madame, votre livre, compléta Sirius un sourire arborant ses lèvres. J'avoue m'être ennuyé et cet ouvrage a tout de même réussi à me divertir quelque peu. Notez que cela lui donne une petite touche particulière et…

-JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR DANS MA BIBLIOTHÈQUE !! DEHORS !!! SORTEZ !! hurla la bibliothécaire à en faire trembler les murs.»

James et Sirius prirent aussitôt leurs affaires et déguerpirent comme des lapins ayant à leur trousse un chasseur et tout en refermant la porte, lancèrent :

« Au plaisir de vous revoir Madame, dirent-ils en chœur. »

Ils virent alors un livre arriver droit sur eux, le même que Sirius lui avait redonné. Il rebondit sur la porte qui vint tout juste de se fermer sous les éclats de rire des deux adolescents. Mme Pince devint rouge de honte en s'étant laissée emporter ainsi par la colère, et ça, devant ses élèves. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tentant de se redonner un peu de contenance puis ramassa l'ouvrage. Elle grommela alors des choses inaudibles pour les occupants de la pièce qui se retenaient de rire. Remus haussa les yeux vers le ciel, quoiqu'un peu amusé, ainsi que Peter.

Au même moment, une personne entra dans le lieu rempli de plénitude, une personne que Lupin apprenait à connaître même s'il ne la voyait pas souvent à Poudlard. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui à sa plus grande surprise et celle de Peter qui ne put la lâcher du regard. Que venait-elle faire ici ? Pourquoi prenait-elle place avec eux ? Fauve croisa les yeux de Pettigrow qui gigotait, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise :

« Tu as un problème Pettigrow ? Tu veux peut-être ma photo ? déclara froidement Fauve, les yeux glacials.

-Non, décréta t-il tout en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires. Je vais rejoindre James et Sirius, on se revoit plus tard Remus, ajouta t-il en lançant un regard méprisant à sa camarade de classe. »

Peter partit à toute vitesse de la bibliothèque sous le regard rieur de Remus et désespéré de Grey.

« Il n'a pas beaucoup de caractère, souffla-t-elle, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Il est trop peureux.

-Il faut dire que tu n'y vas pas de main morte, répondit Remus en lui souriant. Ton regard était à mourir sur place. Tout le monde à peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, nous ne sommes pas faibles pour autant, murmura Lupin.

-Peut-être, dit Fauve, rêveuse.

-Tu ne révises pas ? demanda-t-il curieux qu'elle soit venue le voir.

-J'ai fini mes révisions et toi ? interrogea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre comme pour échapper au regard de son ami.

-Pratiquement, répondit Remus, mais j'ai besoin d'une bonne pause, confia-t-il en posant son bouquin tout en s'étirant. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas profiter du soleil, si tu as fini tes révisions ?

-Pour quoi faire ? questionna-t-elle sans lâcher la vision que lui offrait la fenêtre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, te détendre ? proposa-t-il tout en penchant la tête.

-Les araignées, prononça la Gryffondor.

-Hein ? fit Remus ne comprenant réellement pas où elle voulait en venir. »

Fauve se retourna alors vers lui. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un sourire que Remus n'avait jamais vu. Apparemment, elle semblait amusée de sa réaction. Son sourire illuminait tout son visage et elle n'en paraissait encore que plus jolie. Dommage qu'elle ne le fasse pas plus souvent. Elle répéta calmement :

« Les araignées, j'ai peur des araignées, avoua-t-elle en rougissant. Du noir aussi et de l'orage. »

Lupin fronça quelque peu les sourcils devant cette confidence peu ordinaire. Décidément, Grey était du genre à surprendre dans les moments les plus inattendus. Néanmoins, elle était très habile pour changer de sujet de conversation. Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Sans la moindre hésitation, il la retint et l'obligea à s'asseoir, de plus en plus curieux de son comportement :

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir et pourquoi me confies-tu ça ?

-On, on est ami ? Non ? murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

-Oui, répondit Remus, bien entendu.

-Alors me faut-il une raison pour vouloir te voir et me confier à toi ? »

La question prit au dépourvu Remus parce qu'elle était pleine de vérité et de sincérité. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il appréciait au plus haut point Fauve. Il avait cette impression qu'elle possédait deux visages, deux facettes, et c'en était très déstabilisant, surtout quand il ne s'attendait pas à la voir aussi touchante et anxieuse. Merlin sait comme il avait envie de la connaître, de la protéger et la rassurer, parce que sous cette force de caractère, elle était aussi fragile que du cristal.

« Non aucune Fauve, aucune, la rassura-t-il, se traitant d'idiot pour ses questions. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'elle lui avait menti et détourné une fois de plus la question à son avantage ?

-Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps et te laisser réviser. Bonne chance pour les examens, encouragea-t-elle tout en se levant de table pour partir.

-On pourra peut-être se voir durant les vacances d'été ? proposa Lupin en se replongeant soudainement dans son livre pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

-Euh, euh… Oui, sûrement, répondit Grey en se retournant vers lui.

-Alors on se revoit bientôt et bonne chance à toi aussi Fauve, prononça-t-il. »

Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire et s'en alla de la bibliothèque sous le regard songeur et rêveur de Remus qui se sentait réellement idiot de rougir ainsi. Oui, décidément, vivement cet été et la fin des cours. Son regard tomba alors sur James, Sirius et Peter qui paraissaient bien s'amuser dehors. Finalement, cette année s'était annoncée enrichissante et pleine de surprises. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humain et heureux et cela grâce à ses amis qui le faisaient sourire et rire chaque jour avec leurs pitreries, ou encore grâce aux professeurs qui le traitaient avec respect malgré sa condition. Puis, il y avait Fauve, si particulière et intrigante, envahissant son esprit aux moments les plus inopportuns. Tout cela faisait que cette année fut sans aucun doute la meilleure de toute sa vie et tout au fond de son cœur, Remus espérait que cela puisse continuer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voilà la dernière partie de ce premier chapitre, représentant une année. Hum, hum. Notez quand même qu'il fait 33 pages Word, je n'ai pas chômé hein ? Que dire ? Voilà le premier chapitre d'une grande histoire à venir, tout s'installe progressivement et j'espère que cela vous aura plus. Est-ce que les personnalités des Maraudeurs vous plaisent ? Un chapitre égale une année à Poudlard jusqu'à la sixième année. À partir de la septième année, il y aura plus qu'un chapitre. Je travaille sur les points les plus importants à chaque chapitre en fonction des données que j'ai en main grâce à JKR. _

_Je préviens aussi que le poème est écrit par moi ! Donc pas touche ! Tous les poèmes qui figureront dans cette histoire sont de ma plume. Alors veuillez respecter mon travail. J'espère que vous aurez aimé le moment où Remus se transforme en loup-garou, comme la scène Sirius/Regulus qui me tenait à cœur puisqu'on reverra Regulus plus tard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, James et Sirius sont intenables et forts en paroles. C'est ainsi que je les vois, jouant sur les propos des gens pour les retourner contre eux et à leur avantage, avec espièglerie. Il y aura aussi des blagues, mais pas avant le chapitre 2-3. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les scènes exploitées ect. Au prochain chapitre : révélation du secret de Remus, enquête des Maraudeurs, rapprochement Fauve/Remus, confrontation des sœurs Grey, etc. Il fait 52 pages word alors il sera divisé en plusieurs parties comme pour le chapitre 1, sinon je vais vous perdre en cours de route xd_

_Et aussi, non Remus n'est pas amoureux de Fauve, je préviens d'avance parce qu'il rougit souvent, mais c'est un garçon et Fauve une fille, il est juste mal à l'aise et ne sait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle, cependant plus il grandira et plus cette gêne va disparaître. J'en dis pas plus, vous verrez au cours des prochains chapitres..._

_Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue et de me laisser des commentaires pour avoir vos opinions._

**Reviews Please ?**

_Lia-Sail._


	3. Seconde Année : Partie 1

**Etat de la fic :** Chapitre 1 à 2 Ecris

**Chapitre en écriture :** 3

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse

**Hello lecteurs, lectrices**

Comment allez vous ?? Vos vacances se passent bien ? Voici enfin la suite de ma fanfiction, **la première partie du chapitre 2. **

**Il y aura trois parties en tout !**

La deuxième année est donc entamée et le sujet principale sera le secret de Remus...

On en apprendra plus sur Fauve Grey et la relation qu'elle va entretenir avec notre Moony adorée tandis que Sirius la deteste encore un peu plus...

**Je remercie mes deux seuls reviewers :**

_Briseis Black et Bellsie_

Malgré les 200 lectures sur mon dernier chapitre et les alertes...

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Your Secret**

_Première Partie : (Ton Secret)_

Il faisait beau et chaud. On pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter et toutes sortes d'animaux en cet été 1972. Le vent soufflait par moment pour rafraichir cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Certains restaient cloîtrés chez eux et d'autres étaient partis travailler. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc du quartier Lodge, sauf une fille jouant à la balançoire tandis que sa robe blanche se soulevait légèrement. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement le ciel bleu, aussi limpide que pouvait être l'eau. Ses parents étaient partis travailler tandis que sa sœur s'était rendue chez une amie, grand bien lui fasse. Ainsi, elle était plus ou moins tranquille durant ses vacances d'été. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que les vacances avaient débuté et le mois d'août s'annonçait tout aussi chaud que juillet. Elle n'avait pas souvent vu Remus, n'osant pas aller chez lui et imposer sa présence et les rares fois où ils se voyaient, c'était dans cet endroit. Ce parc était leur lieu de rendez-vous. Elle y venait tous les jours, espérant voir son ami. Parfois, elle attendait jusqu'à ce que le soleil vienne à se coucher, se balançant, encore et encore, tout en rêvassant. Elle aimait beaucoup la présence de Lupin ; il était calme, sérieux et très doux. C'était toujours un plaisir de parler avec lui, même si la plupart du temps elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Alors Remus posait des questions et elle y répondait et vice versa, apprenant ainsi à se connaître petit à petit. Oh certes, c'était plus ou moins des questions anodines : quelle couleur préférait-il ? Quels plats favoris aimait-elle ? Quel était son style de musique ? Sa matière favorite ? Chacun leur tour, ils y répondaient, s'amusant parfois, s'étonnant l'un à l'autre pour les similitudes qu'ils pouvaient retrouver. Ils aimaient la même couleur, le bleu en l'occurrence, ou encore ils appréciaient le même dessert : le gâteau au chocolat. Remus avait pour matière favorite la défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges tandis que Fauve aimait la métamorphose, la botanique et les potions. Fauve adorait voler au contraire de son ami. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en repensant à ces similitudes ou ces divergences. Elle se sentait bien avec le Gryffondor.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

La concernée sursauta légèrement et vit celui à qui cette voix appartenait, appuyé négligemment contre les barreaux de fer de la balançoire, les bras croisés, un sourire étalé sur son visage. Elle secoua alors la tête, refusant de répondre, tout en reprenant son balancement d'avant en arrière. Silencieusement, Remus l'observa puis s'installa à côté de Fauve sur la balançoire pour lui aussi se prendre au jeu, mais plus légèrement que son amie.

« Tu viens souvent ici, remarqua-t-il.

-J'aime bien, c'est calme, répondit-elle.

-Mais c'est aussi là où tu es certaine de me voir et de me rencontrer, souffla Remus en tournant la tête vers son amie qui s'arrêta soudainement de se balancer. »

Comment avait-il fait pour comprendre ? Était-elle si lisible ? Elle sentit alors la main de Lupin se poser sur son épaule et dire :

« Tu sais, tu peux venir chez moi. Ma mère serait ravie de faire ta connaissance et cela quand tu veux, insista-t-il.

-C'est juste que, enfin, je ne veux pas te déranger, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix en levant les yeux vers le ciel. »

Le loup-garou haussa les sourcils, étonné. Pourquoi lui ferait-il cette proposition si elle le dérangeait vraiment ? Fauve pouvait vraiment avoir des questions déconcertantes. Il fallait toujours que ce soit à lui d'aller vers elle sinon son amie ne faisait jamais le premier pas, peut-être par peur d'être rejetée. Il reprit son balancement et déclara :

« Si je te le propose, c'est que cela me ferait très plaisir Fauve et puis, même si j'aime ce parc, on pourra encore mieux discuter chez moi et tenter de se trouver une occupation ! Tu aimes jouer aux échecs version sorcier ? proposa-t-il.

D'un seul coup, elle tourna ses yeux brillants d'espoir vers lui. Oh que oui, elle adorait y jouer !

« J'adore ! Tu en as un jeu chez toi ? Par contre, je ne suis pas très douée, avoua-t-elle en se grattant le dessus de la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola-t-il, le plus important c'est de participer, peu importe qui gagne. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à y jouer et depuis, je ne peux plus m'en passer et toi ? Est-ce que ce sont tes parents qui…

-Non, j'ai appris toute seule, confia Fauve en se mordant les lèvres.

-Vraiment ? souffla Remus, ébahi. Le jeu d'échec n'est pourtant pas très simple à apprendre surtout quand on est jeune. Comment as-tu fait ?

-Avec un livre, tout simplement, répondit-elle en souriant. Ça l'explique très bien et le plus important, c'est que je connaisse les règles, ajouta-t-elle comme pour clore la discussion. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau, seul le grincement de la balançoire venait le rompre. C'était étrange ; il ne connaissait pratiquement rien de la vie familiale de Fauve. Que faisaient ses parents ? De quelles origines étaient-ils ? S'entendait-elle bien avec sa sœur ? Comment s'appelait-elle ? Elle, elle savait tout sur sa vie : le fait que son père était mort et que sa mère était une Moldue travaillant en tant qu'infirmière. Comment faisait-elle pour en connaître autant sur la vie des autres ? Était-elle à ce point observatrice, attentive à son entourage ? Et si elle venait à découvrir son secret ? C'était le genre de personne qui pourrait résoudre ce point sombre de son existence. N'avait-elle pas déjà remarqué qu'il était souvent fatigué et surmené, lui rappelant fréquemment qu'il devait prendre soin de lui et se reposer ? Peut-être avait-il eu tort de vouloir se lier d'amitié avec elle ? C'était un gros risque qu'il prenait ! Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il prenne un peu ses distances ? Il balaya alors toutes ses pensées d'un seul battement de cils. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. L'abandonner au moment où elle commençait à s'ouvrir à lui, c'était cruel, trop cruel. Seulement, si elle venait à découvrir son secret, c'était Fauve qui viendrait à le laisser tomber puis à le fuir comme la peste ! Que faire ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas Remus ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse. »

_Trop observatrice, trop dangereuse._ Il se leva soudainement, surprenant Fauve qui fronça les sourcils. _Trop cruel_. Mais il ne voulait pas voir son visage prendre une mine effrayée et être repoussé par celle-ci. Il devait penser à sa sécurité. Personne ne devait être au courant, personne, sinon son secret allait se répandre et alors Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse :

« Je me suis rappelé que ma mère m'avait demandé de faire des courses. Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il tandis que Fauve le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je comprends, dit-elle. Eh bien, je suppose qu'on se revoit un autre jour, ajouta la Gryffondor en se levant, tout en lui faisant un sourire.

_Paraître heureuse, ne rien laisser voir, un masque impassible, infranchissable, ne jamais laisser les barrières être franchies. Jamais._ Sans plus un mot, elle le salua et s'en alla avant même que Remus ait pu ajouter quelque chose. Son cœur se serra étrangement ; il le sentait, il l'avait blessée. Sa gorge se noua. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix ; c'était trop risqué. Alors pourquoi culpabilisait-il ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-il ? Il se détourna de la vision de son amie, s'enfuyant loin de lui, et partit dans la direction opposée. Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple…

Fauve courait sur les trottoirs, encore et encore. _Fuir, fuir, partir loin, loin, oublier tout._ Encore une fois elle avait tout gâché. Elle savait que Remus ne reviendrait plus jamais vers elle, elle l'avait senti dans son ton ; il lui avait menti ! Encore une fois, elle s'était trop laissé aller, elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. Il était comme tous les autres et pourtant, pourtant elle avait vraiment cru qu'il serait différent. Alors pourquoi avait-elle vu dans son regard tant de détermination comme s'il venait à prendre une résolution ? Merlin qu'elle avait mal, mal, mal ! Elle voulait disparaître, tout casser, tout détruire ! S'était-elle attachée à ce point à Remus ? Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait enfin se trouver un ami. Un ami qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'elle était et qui serait là quand elle en aurait besoin, mais encore une fois, elle s'était laissé emporter dans ses doux rêves. _Trop faible, trop faible_. Elle devait se faire plus forte, plus froide ! Plus personne ne l'atteindrait, plus jamais elle ne souffrirait inutilement ! Plus jamais...

Elle rentra alors directement chez elle et fonça tout droit dans sa chambre, son seul refuge, là où elle se sentait encore bien. Elle prit tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main et l'envoya valser, tapa dans les murs puis pleura. Les larmes roulèrent tandis qu'elle laissait éclater sa tristesse, sa colère, son amertume ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de garder une personne auprès d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? Fauve se laissa tomber à même le sol, la tête basse, les cheveux retombant devant son visage. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. La douleur, la souffrance pour mieux se sentir revivre. Elle tapa du poing sur le sol, fortement, encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses mains. Elle se détestait, se haïssait ! À quoi rythmait sa vie ? À rien ! Encore et toujours seule ! À croire que la solitude l'accompagnerait toute sa vie ! Pourtant, elle avait fait des efforts, elle avait été vers Remus, elle s'était ouverte un peu à lui et voilà comment ça se finissait ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute, elle en était certaine et persuadée ! _Trop futile, trop stupide._

Fauve releva la tête et vit son reflet dans la glace, une glace qu'elle haïssait tout autant qu'elle pouvait se détester. Une glace qui la narguait ! Envahie par la rage qui la consumait, elle se releva fougueusement et d'un pas ferme et décidé se dirigea vers le miroir pour frapper dedans avec ses deux poings ! Un bruit de cassure résonna dans toute la pièce, comme pouvait l'être en ce moment son cœur : en mille morceaux. Son pied écrasa un bout de verre sous sa chaussure tandis qu'elle se fixait intensément dans ce reflet brisé qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux. Un reflet qui était entaché de son sang qui ruissela en un mince filet, brouillant sa vision. Une larme coula de nouveau sur son visage. Mais que devenait-elle ? Que devenait-elle ? Elle s'écroula à même le sol dans les morceaux de verres qui égratignèrent sa chair, posant sa tête contre le miroir, ignorant la douleur physique qui paraissait si bien s'accorder avec cette souffrance ancrée en elle. Ce qu'elle était en train de devenir ? Tout simplement l'ombre d'elle-même.

_Ouvre-toi aux autres_ – **Tu es trop coincée** – _Affirme-toi _– **Tu es trop idiote** – _Fais-leur confiance _– **Tu es inutile**

« Taisez-vous, taisez-vous, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles. TAISEZ-VOUS ! COMMENT PUIS-JE M'AFFIRMER ET M'OUVRIR AUX AUTRES ALORS QUE JE ME DÉTESTE! JE ME DÉTESTE ! JE ME DÉTESTE ! hurla-t-elle en tapant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Je me déteste, souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle et de voix. »

Sa respiration s'accrut soudainement sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer avec son propre air. Elle porta sa main ensanglantée à sa gorge tout en ouvrant grand la bouche, mais plus elle tentait d'inspirer, plus ça lui faisait mal. Mal, mal. Elle voulait disparaître pour l'éternité. Dormir, tout oublier. Fauve se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même tout en continuant de pleurer. Ce fut qu'au bout d'une bonne heure qu'elle réussit à se calmer, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, puis ramassa un à un, comme un automate, les yeux vides, les morceaux de verre qu'elle jeta, puis elle alla se faire une toilette. Elle soigna ses plaies avec une pommade tout en les observant attentivement. Elle se mordit les lèvres devant la faible pensée qui traversa son esprit. La jeune Grey secoua la tête comme pour se changer les idées et comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle reprit ses devoirs, se moquant éperdument d'avoir brisé son miroir de chambre. Son père viendrait à le réparer d'un coup de baguette de magique sans même lui poser une seule question.

Au même moment, Remus rentra chez lui et vit sa mère en train de s'affairer à la cuisine, sûrement pour préparer le futur dîner de ce soir. Il prit place sur une chaise, les coudes posés sur la table, la tête entre ses mains, observant calmement sa mère ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Il avait fait une bêtise, une grosse bêtise. Il le sentait ; il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça à Fauve. Il était un piètre menteur. Sa mère se retourna alors vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Elle s'avança vers son fils puis dit :

« Tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu, quelque chose s'est mal passé ? »

Pour seule réponse, Remus dévia ses yeux, fixant la porte de la cuisine pour ne pas affronter le regard compatissant de sa mère qu'il ne méritait pas. C'était un monstre ! Il avait agi avec cruauté. Que devait-_elle _penser de lui ? Il était certain que Fauve avait compris. Comment ? Il ne savait pas, mais au vu de sa fuite précipitée et de ses paroles, son cœur sut qu'elle avait tout saisi. Un monstre ! Un monstre d'égoïsme qu'il était ! Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il avait si peur d'être mis à jour et Fauve semblait si perspicace. Il sursauta légèrement sur sa chaise en sentant la main chaleureuse de sa mère se poser sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Il avait mal, mal. Pourquoi ? Sa gorge se noua tandis que les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer les yeux. Il se sentait si faible, si honteux. Les doigts de Selena se posèrent sur la joue de son fils, agenouillée à sa hauteur. Le regardant avec tendresse et amour, elle souffla :

« Tu t'es disputé avec ta jeune amie ? »

Pour seule réponse, il secoua la tête et murmura la voix chevrotante :

« Je… Je me suis mal conduit avec elle. J'ai eu peur, je l'ai fuie, je l'ai abandonnée. J'ai peur, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Elle est si attentive à ce qui l'entoure, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle lit en nous comme dans un livre ouvert.

-C'est juste parce qu'elle est sensible Remus, ce genre de personnes se préoccupe plus des autres que d'eux-mêmes, déclara Selena avec un doux sourire. Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi avec elle ? Tu m'avais dit que c'était une fille très renfermée et que tu étais heureux d'avoir son amitié. Elle est seulement ouverte avec toi, cela prouve qu'elle te fait confiance. Le regrettes-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Remus en se pinçant les lèvres. J'ai peur qu'elle découvre ce que je suis maman ! Elle est si observatrice, elle sait plein de choses ! Il vaut mieux que je prenne mes distances avec elle, tu comprends. Si elle vient à apprendre ma condition, elle va…

-Te fuir ? compléta Selena en relevant la tête de son enfant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, répondit-il tout en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-Écoute-moi Remus, souffla-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son fils, tu ne peux pas la rejeter ainsi après avoir eu son amitié, elle te fait confiance à toi et à personne d'autre. Tout le monde n'est pas pareil ; certaines personnes sont étroites d'esprit et méchantes, mais d'autres sont ouvertes et attentionnées. Fais-lui confiance Remus, crois-tu réellement qu'elle est le genre de personne qui serait dégoûtée en apprenant que tu es un loup-garou ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, mais…

-Tu es effrayé et c'est tout à fait normal Remus. Cependant, fuir les autres n'est pas la solution pour affronter ta peur. Tu dois lui faire confiance, comme à tes trois amis. Regarde le professeur Dumbledore, ne t'a-t-il pas admis dans son école en sachant ta nature ? remarqua sa mère en le serrant contre elle. Ton directeur te fait confiance, il n'a pas peur de toi, n'oublie pas qu'il t'a confié qu'il serait toujours là pour toi en cas de problème. Tu sais très bien que si un élève mal attentionné vient à connaître ta condition, il s'assurera lui-même qu'il ne dira rien. Alors ouvre-toi aux autres Remus, vis ta vie. Je veux te voir comme tous les autres enfants de ton âge, heureux et le sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es mon fils et j'en suis fière, déclara Selena avec émotion. Tu es un bon garçon, n'en doute jamais, tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Elle sentit la tête de son fils opiner contre sa poitrine tandis que ses mains enserraient son chemisier blanc, quelque peu mouillé par ses larmes. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de sa mère qui continua de le câliner jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et reprenne ses esprits. Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus se détacha de Selena, essuyant ses yeux et ses joues d'un revers de main. Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer et dit :

« J'irai demain chez Fauve pour m'excuser de mon comportement, prononça-t-il.

-C'est une excellente idée et n'hésite pas à l'inviter. Je serais ravie de la rencontrer, déclara sa mère tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je t'aime Remus. »

Le concerné releva la tête et rencontra les yeux marron de sa mère qui brillaient étrangement. Il prononça un _« moi aussi »_ sous le regard tendre de celle-ci qui retourna à ses fourneaux tandis que le garçon alla dans sa chambre pour répondre aux courriers de ses amis. Il se sentait plus léger depuis sa conversation avec sa mère qui l'avait rassuré. Plus jamais, il ne s'éloignerait de la jeune Grey, plus jamais.

Pendant ce temps-là, au 12, square Grimmauld, Sirius était dans le bureau de son père qui se faisait un plaisir de le corriger à sa manière pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements et des bleus recouvraient ses bras et son visage. Le souffle hagard, épuisé, il avait mal partout, partout et pas seulement physiquement. Il se mordit les lèvres comme pour se retenir de pleurer. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé connaître l'amour de ses parents et savoir ce que c'était. Cela devait sûrement être chaud et rassurant, tout le contraire de cet instant. Seuls la peur et le froid régnaient en lui et dans tout son être. Il les haïssait tellement, mais ne disait-on pas que la haine se rapprochait de l'amour ? Un gémissement de souffrance traversa ses lèvres et sa vision se fit étrangement trouble. Que tout s'arrête, que tout s'arrête ! Il en avait tellement marre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur une famille aussi cinglée ? Il maudissait son destin et son étoile. Il porta alors sa main sur son visage où du sang coulait de son nez. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'écroule, il devait tenir bon. Il ne devait pas faiblir face à son père dont le sourire arborait son visage froid et glacial. Un Black jusqu'au bout des doigts et de sa baguette.

« Si tu te montres obéissant et que tu jures de revenir dans le droit chemin Sirius, tout cela cessera fils, souffla son père en le regardant de haut.

-Ja-jamais, répondit-il en fermant douloureusement les yeux pour recevoir le sortilège.

-Endoloris ! »

Sirius cria, hurla, son corps était en feu. Il avait l'impression que mille couteaux le transperçaient de part en part ! Que tout s'arrête ! Sa gorge lui brûlait ainsi que tout son être comme s'il était sur un bûcher. Son corps se consumait de l'intérieur et l'abandonnait peu à peu. Il se sentait si lourd, si fatigué. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Qu'ils soient tous maudits ! Une larme glissa sur sa joue tandis que le noir vint l'accueillir pour tomber comme une masse sur le sol. Les sons se firent lointains, il sentit juste que quelqu'un le transporta avant de tomber définitivement inconscient. Peut-être allait-il mourir ? Tout était si sombre, si noir. Il avait si mal. Ses muscles lui faisaient souffrir le martyr. La mort devait être douce en comparaison. Il se sentait si épuisé, il avait juste envie de tout oublier, se laisser aller un court et simple instant, mais il y avait Regulus, son petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il y avait aussi ses amis de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas maintenant, ce serait laisser gagner ses parents. Ses parents qui lui faisaient de plus en plus peur. Il n'en pouvait plus de subir sortilège sur sortilège et coup sur coup ! Il voulait juste se reposer et sous les yeux soucieux de son cadet, Sirius se laissa emporter par un sommeil réparateur et très profond.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé de monde en ce 1er septembre 1972. Tous les élèves montaient un à un dans le Poudlard Express pour une nouvelle année. James avait littéralement sauté sur son ami Sirius qui avait failli tomber à même le sol sous le rire de Peter. C'est alors que le jeune Potter vit une silhouette aux côtés de Black qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Le brun à lunettes regarda alternativement Sirius et l'autre garçon, la bouche grande ouverte, semblant comprendre qu'il n'était autre que le frère de son meilleur ami. Il pointa alors du doigt l'aîné des Black et déclara :

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère !

-Regulus, ce grand brun à lunettes dont la coiffure ressemble à un porc-épic, s'appelle James Potter, expliqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

-Hey ! s'insurgea le concerné. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma coiffure Black ?

-Il faut que tu saches aussi Reg que Porc-épic a cette fâcheuse tendance à nous appeler par nos noms, ajouta Sirius sans se soucier de son meilleur ami. En plus de ressembler à un hérisson, il est aussi myope qu'une taupe et… »

James se jeta alors sur Sirius pour le faire taire sous les rires de Peter qui contaminèrent le jeune Regulus. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aîné aussi souriant et joyeux chez eux, il avait l'impression de voir une autre facette de Sirius, un côté plus lumineux qui contrastait avec son côté sombre. Il avait eu très peur cet été : ses parents n'y avaient pas été de main morte avec son frère, le battant et le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait veillé sur Sirius durant plus d'une semaine avant qu'il ne reprenne connaissance, tout en le soignant du mieux qu'il put. Peut-être que ce sourire et ses rires n'étaient qu'une carapace pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis ? Sirius était-il vraiment heureux ? Parfois, il en doutait. Quand son frère était seul et qu'il le surprenait en pleine rêvasserie, son visage était taciturne et ses yeux paraissaient vides et lointains. Regulus vit alors une main bouger devant lui puis la voix de son frère dire :

« Tu rêves Regulus, on doit y aller avant que le train ne parte. Tu viens avec nous ? »

Devait-il y aller avec Sirius ? Il pouvait encore se souvenir des mots qu'avait pu prononcer sa mère avant qu'il ne parte avec son frère pour King Cross : il devait faire honneur à sa famille et au nom des Black, il ne devait pas les décevoir, ne pas faire la même erreur que son frère. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il serait aussi proche de Sirius ? La dernière fois qu'il pourrait agir avec lui comme un frère. Regulus savait que s'il venait à être placé à Serpentard, son frère ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il viendrait à se passer s'il était réparti autre part que la maison des serpents. Sirius en avait déjà payé le prix, mais _lui_ ? Lui, il recevrait sans aucun doute la même punition. Il frissonna à l'avance en se rappelant les coups, les sortilèges, les cris et les hurlements de son frère aîné. Non, il ne pouvait pas être aussi fort et courageux que Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas défier ouvertement ses parents, c'était au-delà de ses forces ! Il ne ressemblait en rien à son frère, il n'était pas _lui_ et ne le serait jamais…

Pour seule réponse, Regulus refusa la proposition de son frère, lui expliquant que ça lui fera peut-être une occasion de se faire des amis durant le voyage que de rester avec _lui _en compagnie de James et Peter. Sirius lui fit alors un grand sourire tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet, puis chacun partit en direction d'un compartiment. Il espérait que Regulus ne tomberait pas sur Narcissa, Lucius et compagnie pour l'embobiner dans leurs idées. Il avait hâte de savoir où son frère serait réparti. Il espérait tout, sauf Serpentard.

« Dis-moi, commença James en cherchant des places libres, tu n'as pas vu Remus ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

-Non pourquoi ? Et toi Peter ?

-Il est monté dans le train avant que vous n'arriviez, il devait aller voir quelqu'un, répondit le concerné.

-Quelqu'un ? répéta Black incrédule. Qui ça ?

-Grey, souffla Pettigrow pour foncer droit dans Sirius qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu dans le couloir. Hey ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en se frottant son nez.

-Désolé Pete, s'excusa Black, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris. Que fait-il avec une fille aussi frigide ?

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, déclara Peter en haussant les épaules, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses amis.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'enquit James curieux.

-En juin, quand nous étions à la bibliothèque, juste après que vous soyez partis, Grey est venue s'installer à notre table pour parler à Remus et cela ne semblait pas le déranger, avoua Pettigrow.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont dit ? interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis parti aussitôt. Elle me fout la chair de poule cette fille, dit Peter en frissonnant.

-Tout le monde te fout la chair de poule Peter, rigola Sirius en lui mettant une petite tape dans le dos. Cependant, il faut reconnaître que ce n'est pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe celle-là !

-Mouais, répondit vaguement James tout en ouvrant une porte d'un compartiment pour s'y installer. »

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Remus ; le cas Lupin était décidément un mystère ambulant. Il leur avait fallu remuer ciel et terre pour obtenir son attention, voire son amitié, et celui-ci allait de lui-même vers une fille, une fille qui était loin d'être sympathique et que peu appréciait. Qu'avait-elle d'intéressant pour se lier avec qu'elle ? C'était à rien y comprendre. Il était curieux de savoir pourquoi Remus voulait lui parler. James fut alors détourné de ses pensées en voyant passer Rogue et Evans devant leur compartiment. Il croisa les yeux onyx du Serpentard. Ils se fusillèrent littéralement du regard avec un rictus mauvais inscrit sur leurs lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle être avec un type pareil ? Il l'avait vu traîner avec la bande à Malfoy et tout le monde savait que les Malfoy touchaient la magie noire et haïssaient les Moldus. Alors que faisait-il avec Evans ? Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble ces deux-là, mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, il en était certain. Un jour, cette amitié se verrait détruite. Evans descendrait alors bien vite de son petit nuage. Un sourire sardonique s'étira sur le visage de James qui se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation qu'entretenaient ses amis :

« D'ailleurs, Remus ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, remarqua Peter tout en sortant un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

-Lupin n'est jamais en bonne santé de toute manière, déclara James tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus.

-J'ai vu sa mère, ajouta Peter. Elle paraissait aller très bien.

-Je croyais qu'elle était gravement malade et qu'il pouvait se rendre à son chevet grâce à Dumbledore. Tu es certain que c'était sa mère ? Une grande femme aux cheveux longs et châtains ? demanda Sirius intrigué.

-Oui c'est ça, approuva Peter. Je t'assure qu'elle était vraiment au meilleur de sa forme. Peut-être est-elle guérie ? »

James et Sirius se regardèrent simultanément puis haussèrent les épaules. Peut-être que Peter avait raison ? Remus n'avait jamais dit que la maladie de sa mère était mortelle ou inguérissable. Cependant, c'était étrange ; Sirius pouvait très bien se souvenir de la mère de Lupin. Elle ne lui avait pas paru malade il y a un an, bien au contraire. Comme l'avait dit Peter, elle allait très bien ! Son teint était hâlé, en plus d'être joyeuse et souriante. Black l'avait trouvée très belle. Non décidément, quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ? Remus avait-il vraiment dit la vérité sur ses absences mensuelles ? Pourquoi était-il si réservé ? Pourquoi y avait-il tant de mélancolie et de maturité dans ses yeux ? Il avait cru que c'était à cause de la mort de son père, mais il sentait que c'était plus profond. Et si tout cela avait un rapport ? Si tout cela était lié ? Cela voudrait dire que Remus cachait un secret, un secret qui l'empêchait d'aller vers les autres et de se montrer comme il était. Mais alors pourquoi était-il allé vers Grey ? À moins qu'il n'ait loupé un épisode – ce qui devait être le cas –, mais lequel ? Il soupira profondément puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant le train démarrer. Une nouvelle année commençait et son instinct lui disait que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Au même moment, Remus s'installa sur la banquette, en face de Fauve qui semblait surprise de le voir. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours la même avec ses cheveux attachés en une grosse tresse. Cependant, son visage paraissait plus fin qu'avant. Peut-être avait-elle maigri ? Il est vrai que Fauve était un peu boulotte l'année passée, mais rien de grave. Elle ne disait rien, semblant attendre qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait attendu cet instant avec impatience, n'ayant pu s'excuser de son comportement cet été, puisque selon sa sœur aînée, Fauve était partie chez sa grand-mère paternelle. Allait-elle lui reparler comme avant et lui accorder de nouveau sa confiance ? Il avait peur d'avoir tout gâché entre eux.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, commença Lupin en tordant les doigts nerveusement. J'ai mal agi avec toi cet été. Je t'ais fui avec une explication des plus vaseuses, mais ce n'était pas contre toi. Enfin si, enfin non…, reprit-il tout en relevant la tête sous le rire de Fauve. Je suis désolé, je m'y prends comme un troll, soupira Remus.

-Tu es pardonné Remus, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Tu pardonnes beaucoup trop vite Fauve, remarqua-t-il tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Tu as le droit d'être en colère ou de m'en vouloir tu sais, ajouta-t-il.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, je tiens trop…, s'arrêta-t-elle soudainement, comme si elle en avait trop dévoilé. Enfin, on oublie ça. Il arrive souvent d'avoir des malentendus entre amis, non ? Le plus important c'est que tout aille bien ! répliqua-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa natte derrière son oreille. »

Il lui avait beaucoup manqué cet été. Elle se moquait que ce malentendu ait pu la rendre triste et lui faire du mal. Le plus important, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas _lui,_ surtout pas, elle tenait trop à Remus. Fauve était heureuse qu'il soit finalement revenu vers elle. Pleinement rassurée, elle ne serait plus seule. Elle s'était trop attachée à Remus et cela à ses dépens. Au moindre faux pas de celui-ci, Grey savait qu'elle en souffrirait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire froide et forte avec lui. Elle n'y arrivait pas parce que Lupin était une personne gentille qui ne la jugeait pas et ne se moquait pas d'elle. Il avait réussi à toucher son cœur. Elle ne lui faisait certes pas encore assez confiance pour se confier à lui corps et âme, mais avec du temps, elle apprendrait le faire.

Fauve tourna son regard vers lui, face au silence qui submergeait la pièce. Il paraissait fatigué, prêt à défaillir au moindre pas. Parfois, il semblait si fort et d'autre fois, comme aujourd'hui, si fragile. Peut-être se ressemblaient-ils au fond. La fillette glissa une main sur le visage de Remus qui le fit sursauter. Yeux dans les yeux, le temps s'arrêta entre les deux Gryffondors puis doucement, elle le força à s'allonger sur la banquette. Lupin posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Fauve qui baissa le rideau du compartiment pour être tranquille. C'était étrange, il aurait dû être sur les nerfs ou gêné. Il détestait qu'on prenne soin de lui dans cette période lunaire, mais c'était tout le contraire. Il pouvait sentir les doigts de Fauve caresser ses cheveux tandis qu'elle observait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Insaisissable, voilà ce qu'elle était. Il se souvint alors des paroles qu'avait pu prononcer sa mère : « C_'est juste parce qu'elle est sensible Remus, ce genre de personnes se préoccupe plus des autres que d'eux-mêmes ». _Finalement peut-être que non, peut-être que sa mère l'avait mieux saisie que_ lui_. Cette phrase résumait très bien Fauve à cet instant, elle s'occupait de _lui_ alors que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait blessée.

« Je suis venu chez toi cet été. Ta sœur ne paraissait pas enjouée que je vienne prendre de tes nouvelles, dit-il curieux.

-Eileen, souffla-t-elle, c'est une sorcière aussi. Tu as sûrement dû la rencontrer, elle est à Serdaigle.

-Oui, je l'avais vue l'année passée avec toi, juste avant que vous ne montiez dans le train. Elle ne te ressemble pas, déclara Remus en sentant ses yeux devenir lourds, totalement détendu et apaisé.

-Non, en effet, rigola Fauve, un rire qui sonnait trop faux aux oreilles de Lupin. On ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien, dit-elle.

Oh, j'ai cru le remarquer, répondit-il. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais chez ta grand-mère et elle, non ?

-Entre autres, répondit-elle vaguement tout en l'observant. Dors Remus, tu en as besoin, souffla-t-elle avec douceur. »

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se sentit emporté par les bras de Morphée. Un peu de repos ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, il irait rejoindre ses amis plus tard. Il se laissa alors bercer par la cadence du train et les caresses de Fauve qui veilla sur _lui_ et son sommeil. Les minutes passèrent dans le plus profond des silences. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'endormir ainsi. Peut-être avait-il la santé fragile ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait à être dans cet état d'épuisement, elle se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle était certaine que c'était au moins une fois tous les mois. Même cet été, alors qu'il avait fait chaud, il avait abordé cet air malade. Étrange... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit sur :

« Black, dit-elle méchamment et le regard froid. Si tu cherches ton ami, il est ici, ajouta-t-elle en le défiant.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir en effet, répliqua-t-il la mâchoire contractée, étonné et en colère par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Remus était donc bien avec cette fille ! Il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir arriver, il était donc parti à sa recherche pendant que James et Peter étaient restés à leur place. Comment pouvait-il s'être lié d'amitié avec Grey ? Avec une fille en plus ! Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'eux ? Comment pouvait-il supporter sa présence ? Que lui trouvait-il ? Elle était en train de voler _leur_ ami, _son _ami, et cela sous leurs yeux ! Si Remus continuait à la fréquenter, il finirait par perdre son amitié et ça, il ne le voulait pas ! Il appréciait beaucoup le jeune Lupin, autant que James et Peter ! Ils étaient quatre et inséparables et cela le resterait ! Cette pimbêche, il avait fallu qu'elle y mette son nez ! Peut-être se servait-elle de Remus pour se venger des moqueries qu'il avait fait à son encontre ? Peut-être voulait-elle détruire l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite avec Lupin ?

« Que cherches-tu ? siffla-t-il dangereusement. Tu veux nous séparer de Remus ? C'est ça ? Pourquoi es-tu amie avec lui ?

-Serais-tu en train de nous piquer une crise de jalousie Black ? ricana Fauve. Est-ce trop dur pour toi et ta pauvre cervelle de comprendre que peut-être Remus est une personne qu'on a envie de connaître et dont on apprécie la compagnie. Au moins, lui ne se montre pas arrogant et hautain, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu peux parler ! Que crois-tu être avec ta froideur et ton amabilité qui n'égale que ta petite personne sans intérêt ? déclara Sirius d'un ton sournois et narquois.

-Il est vrai que _votre grandeur_ est parfaite en tout point et n'égale que vous avec votre suffisance et orgueil, rétorqua Fauve sans le lâcher du regard.

-Remus finira par se lasser de toi quand il se rendra compte que tu ne vaux rien, déclara Sirius durement, blessant au plus au point Fauve. »

Black vit aussitôt qu'il avait touché le point faible en s'apercevant qu'elle ne répondait rien. Un rictus s'installa sur son visage. Fier de lui, il s'en alla du compartiment, se dirigeant vers le sien. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça bien vite, laissant place à un vide immense. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi odieusement et méchamment ? Devenait-il comme sa famille ? Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Après tout, qu'importe, elle l'avait mérité ! Remus était _leur _ami et pas à _elle_ ! Jamais, jamais il ne laisserait Grey s'en accaparer et il ferait tout pour les séparer ! Sur cette résolution, il rejoignit Potter et Pettigrow pendant que Fauve observait son ami qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation. C'était mieux ainsi, elle ne voulait créer aucune embrouille entre eux par sa seule faute, même si cela semblait être mal parti. Peut-être que Black avait raison ? Peut-être que Lupin finirait par l'abandonner ? Cela avait failli se produire une fois, pourquoi pas une seconde fois et définitivement ? Elle secoua alors la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse abattre par les propos de ce crétin ! Elle était certaine que Remus ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais ! Seulement, ne jamais dire jamais…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Sirius était en colère et encore cela était un doux euphémisme. Il était furieux et triste à la fois. Son propre frère Regulus avait été réparti à Serpentard ! Quand le nom de la maison avait résonné dans l'air de la Grande Salle, un bloc de glace était subitement tombé dans son estomac. Il n'avait pas réussi à manger de toute la soirée. Serpentard, _lui_ ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que son cadet échappe à l'influence de ses parents. Il l'avait défendu, protégé ! Il avait cru que Poufsouffle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts, mais non ! Rageusement, il shoota dans sa valise qui tomba sur le sol, sous les yeux inquiets de ses trois amis. Regulus ne valait donc pas mieux que Malfoy, Narcissa, Rogue et toute sa famille ! Un sale serpent qui léchera les bottes de ses parents au retour de Poudlard ! Il serra fortement ses poings, immobile dans la pièce si silencieuse. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal ? Seul, encore et toujours, seul envers et contre tous. Même son frère s'était laissé corrompre. Son frère qu'il avait tant aimé, son frère qui avait pris soin de lui dans les moments les plus difficiles. Ses ongles rentrèrent peu à peu dans sa peau, ne sentant même pas la douleur, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Seule la main de James qui se posa sur son épaule réussit à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Il entendit alors :

« Écoute Sirius, pour ton frère, ce n'est pas…

-Ce n'est plus mon frère, je n'ai plus de frère, décréta Sirius en s'arrachant du contact de James.

-Mais, tenta le jeune Potter, avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois.

-J'ai besoin de dormir, dit Black d'un ton irrévocable en se couchant sur son lit, fermant les rideaux de sa couchette. »

James, Remus et Peter se regardèrent tous les trois, ne sachant que faire, s'il devait le laisser seul à remuer ses sombres pensées ou être là pour lui changer les idées. Finalement, ce fut Potter qui soupira et alla se déshabiller, rejoint par Peter et Remus. Peut-être que Sirius avait vraiment besoin d'être seul. Ils préférèrent respecter sa décision tout en allant dormir. La nuit portait conseil et demain, cela irait sûrement mieux. Seulement, la nuit fut loin d'être de tout repos. Le jeune Lupin ne cessa de se retourner dans ses draps, en sueur, en train de cauchemarder. Lui, transformé en loup-garou, tuant un à un ses amis qui étaient en sang tout autour de lui, puis le montrant, l'accusant du doigt de leur mort, le traitant de monstre. Non, il ne voulait pas leur faire du mal, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! La respiration saccadée, il se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis qu'une boule s'était installée dans son ventre. La peur grondait en lui comme le loup la nuit de pleine lune. Il regarda alors tout autour de lui afin de se rassurer pour tomber nez à nez avec Sirius qui paraissait soucieux.

« Eh Remus, souffla-t-il ça va ? »

Pour seule réponse, il hocha la tête, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, tandis que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Avait-il parlé dans son sommeil ? Pourquoi Sirius était-il là ? Avait-il des soupçons ? Il vit alors son ami hausser les sourcils et dire :

« Étrange que tu pleures pour quelqu'un qui va bien. »

Il ouvrit la bouche tout en portant ses mains sur son visage totalement mouillé par ses larmes. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Merlin qu'il avait honte ! C'était les gamins qui pleuraient et qui faisaient des cauchemars ! La voix de Peter résonna en lui tel un écho : _« Nous sommes des gosses ». _C'est vrai, il n'avait que douze ans et pourtant, il se sentait si vieux, si las parfois. Est-ce que James, Peter ou Sirius ressentaient _ça _? ll en avait tellement marre, marre d'être ce qu_'il_ était, marre de souffrir, marre d'avoir tout le temps peur, marre de devoir faire attention à ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas laisser le loup l'emporter sur _lui_, marre de se battre. Il se mordit alors les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Il détourna les yeux pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de son ami. Sirius ne cessait de lui faire penser à Fauve ; ils étaient pareils, aussi insaisissables et secrets, comme _lui_ aussi. Il put sentir le matelas faire un creux et vit Black s'installer en face de lui, en tailleur. Son regard ne lui avait jamais paru aussi profond et sérieux. C'était déstabilisant. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de Sirius auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te recoucher ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, murmura faiblement Remus. Ai-je dit quelque chose durant mon sommeil ?

-Tu as appelé ton père, répondit Sirius.»

Lupin opina de la tête, rassuré de n'avoir dit que ça. Il faisait souvent ce cauchemar, mais jamais ses amis n'avaient pris un rôle aussi important dans son rêve que ce soir. S'était-il attaché à eux à ce point ? Et pourquoi Sirius restait-il avec _lui _? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il aussi bien réveillé ? Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations:

« J'ai fait un cauchemar moi aussi, avoua-t-il en déviant son regard vers la fenêtre. C'est pour ça que je t'ai entendu faire ce mauvais rêve, j'étais réveillé.

-Mais toi, tu n'as pas pleuré, remarqua Remus en séchant ses larmes.

-Les Black ne pleurent pas, répondit Sirius d'une voix monotone, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris depuis que je suis né. J'ai pleuré de nombreuses fois, Regulus aussi, mais jamais devant nos parents ou la famille. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas réussi, la colère est encore trop présente, confia-t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Remus était touché par ces confidences. Sirius avait toujours été plus proche de James que de lui ou de Peter. Ces deux-là étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, toujours ensemble. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ce soir ?

« Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure dans le train. Tu dormais sur Grey, déclara-t-il.

-Fauve, chuchota Lupin, étonné. Elle ne m'en a rien dit.

-Pourquoi es-tu ami avec cette fille ? demanda Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Pourquoi ? Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas assez présents pour toi ? Est-ce que notre amitié ne te suffit pas ? Si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis là, nous sommes tous là !

-Que reproches-tu à Fauve ? Elle est très gentille quand on essaye de la connaître. Elle manque juste de confiance en elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je veux être son ami, mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Sa compagnie est plaisante et j'aime lui parler. Elle ne vous remplacera cependant jamais. Fauve est Fauve et vous êtes mes amis. De quoi as-tu peur Sirius ? s'enquit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est toi qui ne sembles pas aller bien, parle-nous.

-Alors pourquoi ne nous dis-tu pas la vérité sur tes absences ? interrogea Sirius en esquivant à merveille le sujet. Pourquoi ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ? L'amitié et la confiance ne vont pas l'un sans l'autre !

-La vérité sur mes absences, répéta Remus plus blême que jamais. Je ne comprends pas je vous ai dit que ma mère était…

-Malade, compléta Sirius. Je ne te crois pas, je vous ai vus sur le quai l'année dernière ; ta mère paraissait en pleine forme. Tu es tout le temps mélancolique Remus, comme si tu te refusais de vivre. Tu nous as longtemps fuis avant d'accepter notre amitié. À part nous et Grey, tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta bulle. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être rendu compte, James aussi. On est tes amis, comme tu l'as si bien précisé. Alors pourquoi tu mens ? Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous découvrirons ce que tu nous caches, nous découvrirons ton secret. Foi de Black, décréta-t-il tout en se levant de la couchette de Remus pour aller dormir dans la sienne. »

Il avait l'impression d'être encore en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Ce n'était pas possible, comment la discussion avait-elle pu dériver et s'envenimer à ce point-là ? Si ses amis commençaient à fouiner dans ses affaires et avoir des soupçons, c'était fini pour lui ! Adieu Poudlard et les études ! Adieu ses amis, ils finiraient par le fuir, être dégoutés comme tous les autres auparavant !

_« Fais-leur confiance Remus » _

Comment ? Alors qu'il n'avait connu que rejet et solitude à cause de sa condition. Il devait être maudit, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Même à Poudlard, il n'était pas en sécurité. Que se passerait-il si ses compagnons de chambre venaient à trouver la vérité ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre tranquillement ? Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injuste ? Remus se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer, s'allongeant dans son lit en position fœtale, tentant de trouver le sommeil, mais en vain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ? Il s'en passe pas mal non ? Piouf, j'ai cru quand même ne jamais en voir le bout, mais voilà enfin le dernier et ultime mot. Quinze pages Word. Ceci est la première partie du chapitre deux ! La deuxième année est donc entamée, le secret de Remus est mis à rude épreuve ! Comment les maraudeurs vont-il le découvrir ? Que va t-il se passer entre Regulus et Sirius maintenant que son cadet est à Serpentard ? Pourquoi Sirius deteste t-il autant Fauve, de quoi a t-il peur ? _

_Merci de me lire et de vos commentaires. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience._

_Sur ce, méfaits accomplis !_

_Lia-Sail_


	4. Seconde Année : Partie 2

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 3

**Chapitre Ecrit :** 1 à 2

**Corrigée par :** Doxies Curse.

**Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices,**

Comment allez vous ? Vous passez de bonne vacances d'été ? Profitez-en bien !

Sinon, nous revoici réunis pour la seconde partie du deuxième chapitre : Your Secret.

Il est pas mal concentrée sur Fauve et on va en apprendre plus sur elle, ainsi que sur la relation Sirius/Regulus.

La prochaine partie, sera concentrée de tomate sur le secret de Remus et la découverte de sa condition par les Maraudeurs, vous risquez de me tuer d'ailleurs...

Mais j'en dis pas plus...

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Briseis Black - Chocogrenouille et xxShimyxx_

_Je réponds aux anonymes (Briseis Black and Chocogrenouille) par le biais de mon blog dont vous trouverez l'adresse sur mon profil en homepage. _

_Les autres possédant un compte j'y réponds par le biais du site._

**Merci pour votre soutien ! Pour vos encouragements, ça donne toujours du beaume au coeur !**

**Bonne lecture, Lia-Sail.**

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, les quatre jeunes adolescents étaient attablés à la table des Gryffondors en train de manger tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius semblait toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, comme tous les matins, tandis que James et Peter mangeaient avec avidité sous l'œil de Remus qui n'avalait rien. Depuis sa discussion avec Black, il y avait une certaine tension entre eux ; Lupin était toujours sur le qui-vive et prenait quelque peu ses distances avec le groupe comme pour se protéger. La pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours, mais le soir où il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, il s'était senti suivi. Heureusement, il l'avait semé sans aucune difficulté, il savait parfaitement que c'était Sirius qui l'avait pisté. La peur s'infiltrait en lui tel un poison parcourant ses veines. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'il ne soit mis à jour ? Son ami était loin d'être stupide ; à cette vitesse et avec cette détermination, il découvrirait son secret. Avait-il fait part de sa discussion avec James et Peter ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Peut-être devait-il alerter Dumbledore ? Remus croisa alors le regard insondable de Sirius. Gêné, il observa à nouveau son bol de chocolat. Devait-il faire confiance à ses amis comme lui avait demandé sa mère ? Il fut détourné de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui lâcha un énorme paquet pour James sous les yeux ahuris de tous. Sirius releva la tête de son bol de céréales, soudainement plus réveillé et intrigué par son contenu :

« Qui te l'a envoyé ?

-Mes parents, répondit James en regardant la carte. »

Potter déchira aussitôt l'emballage, se doutant un peu ce qu'il devenait contenir et ce fut sans surprise, mais avec un ravissement total, qu'il découvrit un balai magique : un Nimbus 1700. C'était le dernier en date sorti et le meilleur du marché en ce moment. Le manche était en chêne d'Écosse, il atteignait une vitesse record de cent soixante km/h et était capable de faire un tour complet sur lui-même en plein vol. Tout le monde était en train de s'extasier sur le balai qu'avait James tandis que le concerné semblait trop émerveillé pour dire le moindre mot.

« Tu vas participer à la sélection des nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch ? demanda Peter les yeux brillants.

-Oui, le capitaine de l'équipe recherche deux poursuiveurs et un attrapeur. Je vais tenter ma chance, répondit James tout en prenant le balai dans ses mains.

-Ce sport est dangereux, murmura Remus tout en grimaçant. Imagine que tu tombes ou que tu te blesses ?

-C'est justement ce qu'il y a de plus palpitant le danger ! répliqua Potter. Le Quidditch est le plus beau sport au monde ! Je compte bien entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et défendre l'honneur de notre maison. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Sirius. On aurait cru que James partait en guerre envers et contre tous.

« Les sélections se déroulent quand ? s'enquit Black.

-Ce soir. Vous viendrez me voir ? interrogea James en faisant ses yeux de cocker.

-Quelle question, bien entendu ! Même Remus viendra, n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius en lui mettant une tape dans le dos qui lui fit plonger le nez dans son bol de chocolat. »

Lupin releva la tête puis lança un regard foudroyant à son ami, tout en s'essuyant le visage, sous la mine désolée de Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de rire, rejoint par James et Peter. Remus sourit légèrement tandis que ses soucis s'envolèrent, la bonne humeur reprenant sa place au sein du groupe. Il accompagna ses amis au dortoir pour y déposer le balai puis se dirigea vers son cours de Potions avec Slughorm. Peut-être que finalement tout allait s'arranger ? Peut-être que Sirius finirait pas se lasser de lui-même ? Ou peut-être espérait-il trop ? Il allait se montrer prudent avec son ami, il ferait attention aux moindres de ses gestes et mots, quitte à s'éloigner un peu de lui. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Black ne vienne pas à en parler à James et Peter, à moins que cela ne soit déjà fait ? D'un battement cil, il chassa toutes ses idées de la tête, rentrant dans la classe, où il s'installa aux côtés de Peter. L'année allait être longue et difficile.

Le soir arriva bien vite. Le temps n'était pas des plus propices pour jouer au Quidditch avec le ciel gris, prêt à pleuvoir. Sirius était assis dans les gradins avec Peter, observant le stade où les joueurs allaient démontrer leurs performances. Ils croisaient les doigts pour que James soit pris, mais au vu de ses qualités de vol, il devrait s'en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Black vit alors Remus arriver dans leur direction et lui fit un signe de main pour lui signaler leur présence. Sirius fut étonné de le voir arriver vers eux avec une certaine hésitation. Il avait l'impression que depuis leur conversation, Lupin prenait ces distances. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à James ou Peter, mais comptait le faire dès que le moment sera venu. Il irait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions ! Tant qu'ils ne viendraient pas à découvrir et savoir la vérité sur Remus, celui-ci ne s'ouvrirait jamais à eux. Il n'y aurait aucune profonde amitié entre eux tant que le secret de Lupin en resterait un. Il voulait voir Remus sourire, lui enlever cet air mélancolique, comprendre sa peur et qu'il profite autant qu'eux de sa jeunesse. Black entendit alors un coup de sifflet qui le ramena à la réalité puis reporta son attention sur le terrain. Le capitaine de Gryffondor, qui n'était autre que John Storm, élève de septième année, fit deux équipes constituées de titulaires et de nouveaux postulants. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une certaine fille qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille : Grey. Il éclata alors de rire sous le regard interrogateur de Peter et Remus. Grey jouant au Quidditch, il allait bien s'amuser et rire. Il se tourna vers Lupin et dit :

« C'est pour ça que tu es finalement venu, c'était pour voir Grey voler.

-Comment ? fit Remus étonné en cherchant des yeux sa jeune amie qu'il vit bien vite. Je ne savais pas qu'elle comptait postuler, avoua-t-il en toute sincérité.

-Vraiment ? ajouta Sirius avec un sourire narquois. J'ai hâte de voir ça, faut-il encore qu'elle puisse monter sur son balai, ricana-t-il.

-S'il te plait, si tu ne l'apprécies pas, ça te regarde, mais personnellement Fauve est mon amie, alors respecte mon amitié envers elle, déclara Lupin en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Pour seule réponse, Sirius détourna le regard, tout en serrant fortement ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Sale petite peste, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il se disputait avec Remus à cause d'_elle_. Elle allait vraiment arriver à les séparer si ça continuait ainsi. Il était persuadé que c'était ce que Grey recherchait. Ruminant ses sombres pensées, il regarda attentivement les deux équipes positionnées tandis que Mme Bibine ouvrit le match en lançant le souafle. Apparemment, le capitaine de Gryffondor évaluait et choisissait ses nouveaux joueurs grâce à un match pour voir les capacités de chacun et la bonne entente entre les joueurs qui était primordiale. Remus ne lâchait pas des yeux sa jeune amie qui se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Pourtant, les balais de l'école n'étaient pas de bien bonne qualité, mais elle volait très rapidement et en souplesse. Lupin jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et devant son silence, il sut qu'il devait être tout aussi ébahi que _lui_. Peut-être comprendrait-il enfin que Grey n'était si pas idiote ? Peter semblait tout aussi absorbé, mais plus occupé à regarder James qui volait merveilleusement bien, formant une équipe redoutable avec les autres poursuiveurs. Il faisait souvent des passes décisives, feintant les adversaires avec habilité ou encore les cognards. James serait sans aucun doute désigné comme nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe.

« James est vraiment excellent, dit Peter tout excité. Avec lui, on aura de grandes chances de gagner la coupe ! »

Remus et Sirius hochèrent la tête simultanément tout en continuant de regarder le match. C'est alors que Lupin vit Fauve descendre à toute vitesse, suivi de l'autre attrapeur, pour attraper le vif d'or qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts. La main de Grey se referma doucement sur la petite balle dorée, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe, dans laquelle se trouvait James. Black n'en revenait tout simplement pas et ne trouva rien à redire. Elle était douée et ça, il ne pouvait le nier, peut-être tout aussi douée que James. Heureuse d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or, elle se dirigea vers les membres de son équipe qui la félicitèrent que légèrement, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Elle entendit alors une poursuiveuse titulaire de l'équipe dire :

« De toute manière, on aurait gagné sans elle, on avait plus de cent points d'avance sur l'autre équipe même s'il avait attrapé le vif d'or. »

La jeune Grey se retint de répliquer une phrase bien acide, lui faisant remarquer que s'il n'y avait pas d'attrapeur dans une équipe, il n'y avait pas de fin au match. Elle serra fortement la balle dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être appréciée par le reste de son équipe sans même en savoir la cause. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très sociable, mais le plus important c'est qu'elle ait attrapé la balle non ? Elle adorait voler ainsi que le Quidditch. Elle espérait vraiment être prise ! La fillette attendit patiemment avec les autres postulants que le capitaine et le reste de l'équipe se décident sur les joueurs qu'ils allaient prendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui parurent interminables, il se tourna vers eux et déclara :

« Nous avons pris notre décision. Pour les postes de poursuiveurs, nous avons donc retenu Denis Cooper et James Potter. »

James et Denis se regardèrent tout en frappant leurs mains conjointement ensemble avec un grand sourire en guise de victoire.

« Quant au poste d'attrapeur, reprit John, ce sera Daniel Johnson. Je remercie les autres participants et à une prochaine fois ! »

La main de Fauve se desserra peu à peu laissant échapper le vif d'or, totalement dépitée. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été choisie ? Elle avait été la meilleure, non ? Pourquoi ? Elle vit alors les élèves se diriger vers les douches et sans aucune hésitation, elle rattrapa le capitaine de l'équipe en quête d'explication. John semblait plus qu'embarrassé devant sa question puis tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il répondit :

« Tu as en effet été la meilleure, tu te débrouilles très bien sur un balai. Tu es rapide et souple, mais cela ne suffit pas, décréta-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il faut une bonne ambiance dans l'équipe, que chaque joueur s'entende avec l'autre sinon ça ne marche pas, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'es pas tellement sociable avec les autres et… Enfin, je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Fauve éclata alors d'un rire amer puis lança hargneusement :

« Ne sois pas désolé pour quelque chose dont tu ne l'es pas ! Tu n'en penses pas moins que tes coéquipiers sinon tu aurais imposé ta volonté aux autres et donné ma chance, dit-elle tout en lui balançant le balai au visage, se dirigeant hors du terrain. »

Elle était furieuse, en colère, mais aussi triste et malheureuse. Bien sûr qu'elle était asociale, mais seulement avec les gens qui se montraient moqueurs et qui ne l'appréciaient pas. C'était un juste retour des choses, non ? Personne n'essayait d'apprendre à la connaître. Personne, sauf Remus. Que deviendrait-elle sans lui ? Pas grand chose. Elle avait tant espéré avoir ce poste. Peut-être que ses parents en auraient été fiers ? Et maintenant, elle se sentait plus que jamais désespérée. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne serait jamais acceptée. Une goutte de pluie tomba alors sur son visage, puis deux, trois, quatre. Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans le parc menant au château, levant la tête pour regarder le ciel obscurci comme pouvait l'être tout son esprit à cet instant. Elle ne pleura pas, non, la nature s'en chargeait pour elle. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à sentir l'eau transpercer ses vêtements. Ses cheveux plaqués dans sa nuque, la pluie ruisselante sur son visage, le froid s'établit peu à peu en _elle_. Seulement, elle ne trouva pas le courage de s'en aller pour rentrer au chaud. Fauve en avait besoin, besoin d'être seule et loin de tous, alors elle marcha et se dirigea vers le lac. Prenant place aux côtés d'un arbre, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe puis ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle s'en moquait bien de tomber malade. De toute manière, qui s'en soucierait ? Qui remarquerait son absence ? Personne…

C'était pourtant mal connaître Remus qui était rentré dans sa salle commune avec ses amis. James sautait littéralement de joie pour son intégration au sein de l'équipe et afin de fêter cela, Black avait dans l'idée de partir fureter dans les couloirs afin de trouver les cuisines et de ramener de la boisson ou de la nourriture. Seulement Lupin n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou à festoyer quoi que ce soit ; il avait appris que Fauve avait été recalée et depuis, elle n'était pas rentrée. Oh bien sûr, il arrivait souvent qu'il ne la croise pas, elle était si discrète, mais il avait demandé à Lily si elle était dans sa chambre et la rouquine avait répondu que non. Cela faisait près d'une heure que la sélection des joueurs était finie, une heure qu'il l'avait vue sortir du terrain sans pour autant la revoir dans le château. Où était-elle ? Dans quel état pouvait-elle être ?

« Eh Remus ? appela Peter, prêt à partir avec Sirius et James. Tu viens avec nous ? On va chercher les cuisines, dit-il.

-Non, je reste ici, répondit le concerné. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire, mentit-il.

-Laisse-le Peter, il attend Grey, déclara Potter. Il viendra nous rejoindre une prochaine fois. »

Remus opina de la tête tout en suivant du regard la sortie de ses amis. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Fauve même si ses compagnons de chambre ne semblaient pas capables de le comprendre. Il soupira profondément, prit un ouvrage et se mit à le lire, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'elle revienne. Pendant ce temps-là, les trois amis marchaient discrètement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, l'adrénaline montant progressivement en eux. La plupart des élèves étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune à cette heure et le couvre-feu étant pour bientôt, ils allaient pouvoir faire une petite exploration du château en espérant ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou un professeur. James en tête, suivi de Sirius et Peter, ils cherchaient en toute discrétion les cuisines. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée puis prirent un petit escalier menant à la salle des Poufsouffles. Peter avait entendu dire que les cuisines se trouvaient non loin de la salle commune des jaune et noir.

« Tu es certain que c'est de ce côté ? souffla Sirius à Peter.

-Oui, j'ai souvent vu les Poufsouffles sortir de ce couloir et y rentrer, assura Pettigrow.

-Chut, taisez-vous, on va se faire réparer ! intima James. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Ils avancèrent un peu au hasard quand soudain, ils tombèrent devant un tableau représentant des fruits. Les trois garçons se regardèrent mutuellement avec un grand sourire de victoire, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devaient être près de leur but. Quoi de mieux qu'une tapisserie représentant de la nourriture pour indiquer les cuisines ? Seulement, comment y accéder maintenant ?

« Tu crois que c'est là ? demanda James en cherchant l'entrée.

-Crois en mon flair, dit Sirius tout en posant sa main sur la tapisserie. Reste à savoir comme y pénétrer. Un mot de passe ? proposa-t-il à ses amis.

-Je ne pense pas, ce tableau ne parle pas, ce sont juste des fruits, murmura Potter en se grattant la tête devant ce problème épineux. Ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose si on ne peut pas rentrer.

-Peut-être y a-t-il une sorte de bouton qui permettrait d'entrouvrir le passage ? dit Peter.

-Mais voilà ! Tu es le meilleur Pete! s'écria Sirius en faisant rougir le concerné. Tu as trouvé la solution ! On doit forcément faire quelque chose sur le tableau, peut-être toucher un fruit en particulier ?

-On peut toujours essayer, répondit le brun à lunettes. »

C'est ainsi que les trois amis s'activèrent à toucher tous les fruits sur la tapisserie quand la main de James vint à s'attarder sur une poire qu'il frotta par inadvertance. Là, un déclic se fit entendre. Les trois Gryffondor s'observèrent et virent que le tableau s'était ouvert sur la pièce. Ils sautèrent littéralement de joie tout en entrant dans la cuisine où un groupe d'elfes de maison vint les servir, rapportant ainsi bon nombre de gâteaux et du jus de citrouille à volonté. Les bras chargés, ils passèrent par des détours pour éviter de se faire prendre, l'heure du couvre-feu étant passée depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Ils avaient hâte de retourner dans leur dortoir et faire une petite fête comme il se le devait !

Pendant ce temps-là, Fauve rentra totalement trempée des pieds à la tête. La salle commune était vide, ou presque. Elle vit Remus se diriger à toute vitesse vers elle, il paraissait très soucieux. L'avait-il attendue ? Elle tremblait comme une feuille, ses dents claquaient. Grey se sentait épuisée comme jamais. Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée d'être restée sous la pluie sans rien faire. Fauve put sentir les mains de Lupin se poser sur ses épaules, la sortant légèrement de sa léthargie :

« Mais où étais-tu ? demanda Remus inquiet. Tu es totalement mouillée, remarqua-t-il en regardant la fenêtre qui offrait une vue sur le temps dehors. »

Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'était pas restée sous la pluie depuis tout ce temps ? Était-elle inconsciente ? Elle allait sans aucun doute tomber malade dans l'état qu'elle était ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi être restée dehors ? Il l'observa attentivement droit dans les yeux, mais celle-ci détourna la tête, se sentant mal à l'aise. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il finirait par avoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Elle avait toujours réussi à feinter ses questions par d'autres réponses, mais cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas avoir, il commençait à la connaître ! Ses amis allaient sûrement rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, il valait mieux éviter le face à face, sinon ils pouvaient déjà entendre les railleries de James et Sirius.

« Va te changer Fauve et sèche toi, mais rejoins-moi après avoir fini, souffla le jeune Lupin. Ne pense même pas à fuir la conversation, je finirai par te coincer dans un quelconque endroit, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. »

La concernée ne répondit rien. Elle regarda quelques secondes son ami puis se dirigea vers son dortoir comme il le lui avait conseillé. Que lui voulait Remus ? Pourquoi était-il si inquiet ? Certes, ils étaient amis, mais ils ne se devaient rien l'un à l'autre. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Elle n'avait pas aimé son ton trop sérieux, trop grave. Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres tout en entrant dans le dortoir, plus silencieux que jamais, ses camarades de chambre dormant profondément. Fauve se déshabilla discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche puis se sécha. Elle évita soigneusement de se regarder dans le miroir. Enfilant son pyjama, elle laissa ses cheveux libres puis retourna dans la chambre. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien malgré la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Grey avait encore un peu froid en plus de se sentir faible. Devait-elle rejoindre Remus ? Que se passerait-il si elle discutait avec lui ? Dans son état, elle doutait de pouvoir esquiver ses questions trop curieuses. Dans tous les cas, elle pouvait éviter de répondre tout simplement. Ou alors, ne pas aller le rejoindre. Seulement, Remus ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher aussi facilement. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? En serait-elle capable ? Ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre où, de temps à autre, les nuages laissaient transparaître le croissant de lune. Elle avait cru que personne ne remarquerait sa soudaine absence, elle avait pensé que personne ne se soucierait d'elle et Fauve s'était lourdement trompée. Remus était là pour _elle,_ il l'avait attendue patiemment. La moindre des choses était de retourner le voir et ne pas le fuir. Elle était une Gryffondor ! Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait montré aucun courage. Peut-être serait-il temps de le faire ? Avoir le courage d'aller vers _lui_ ! Elle se leva de son lit tandis qu'un léger vertige lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre. Fauve ferma quelques instants les paupières puis les rouvrit, sortant de la chambre sous le grognement d'une des trois filles.

De là où elle était, elle vit parfaitement les Maraudeurs, restant dans l'ombre comme elle savait si bien le faire. Grey aperçut Remus discuter avec eux, mais n'entendit pas un traître mot. Elle se cacha un peu plus dans le recoin d'un pilier en voyant Black, Potter et Pettigrow monter dans leur dortoir, les bras chargés de victuailles. Elle attendit un peu puis entreprit de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon, rejoignant ainsi Lupin qui se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu es finalement là, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas. Tu te sens comment ? s'enquit le Lycan en prenant place sur le sol en face de la cheminée.

-Un peu faible, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure à la sélection des nouveaux joueurs, déclara Remus en se rapprochant d'elle. Tu voles très bien, tu es même très douée.

-Mais cela ne m'a pas permis d'être prise dans l'équipe, répondit amèrement Fauve en baissant le regard, tout en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Je sais, dit Lupin ne sachant trop quoi dire maintenant. C'est pour ça que tu es restée sous la pluie ?

-Quelle importance maintenant, murmura-t-elle en haussant des épaules.

-Quelle importance, répéta incrédule Remus, mais bon sang Fauve ! Rester plus de deux heures, si ce n'est plus, sous une averse abondante, c'est totalement…

-Idiot, le coupa-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. »

Le cœur de Lupin manqua un battement devant ses yeux, ses yeux qui en exprimaient bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant : de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Un regard qui le bouleversa comme le jour de la répartition. Il crut qu'elle allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Fauve détourna la tête, en proie avec ses propres démons intérieurs. Que devait-il faire ? Il avait l'impression de mal s'y prendre avec elle. Que lui manquait-il pour réussir à la comprendre ? Si seulement elle se confiait un peu plus, mais elle s'était construit une véritable carapace. Que lui conseillerait sa mère à ce moment précis ? Sûrement de laisser parler son cœur, mais celui-ci lui dictait de la consoler, de la prendre dans ses bras et c'était embarrassant. Il n'avait jamais fait de marque d'affection à quiconque, d'autant plus que c'était une fille et lui un garçon. Il déglutit passablement. Tout en gigotant maladroitement, il repensa alors au voyage dans le train. Fauve n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour le laisser se reposer sur ses jambes, ce qui était étonnant : elle avait une tendresse infinie envers les autres, mais dès qu'on tentait de l'être avec elle, Grey ne paraissait pas y croire. Il était un Gryffondor, non d'un troll ! Ce n'était rien d'enlacer une fille ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa derrière elle et avant d'avoir pu dire _« Quidditch », _il ouvrit ses bras pour les refermer autour du corps de la jeune fille qui sursauta, ouvrant grand les yeux. Remus ferma ses paupières pour éviter de croiser son regard et rougir inutilement. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule puis murmura :

« Tu es mon amie Fauve, je ne veux pas te savoir triste ou malheureuse, tu méritais cette place plus que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai été impressionné et tu peux être fière de toi, mais ne te détruis pas la santé à cause d_'eux_.

-Il a dit, souffla-t-elle, il a dit que je pourrais porter préjudice à la bonne entente de l'équipe parce que je n'étais pas sociable avec les autres. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été prise, confia la jeune Grey qui se mordit les lèvres, se serrant confortablement contre Remus en fermant les yeux. Je voulais tellement ce poste, tellement, tellement, murmura-t-elle dans une litanie sans fin. Ils auraient été fiers de moi, ajouta-t-elle en se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée. »

Le jeune Lupin ouvrit les yeux en s'apercevant qu'elle était tombée endormie dans ses bras. Il l'observa attentivement puis desserra son étreinte. Il avait cru qu'elle allait pleurer, mais non. Ils étaient tous des idiots. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était facilement abordable, mais c'était juste un moyen de se protéger et ce soir, il en était plus que jamais convaincu. Il soupira profondément, tout en la portant dans ses bras, et l'allongea dans le canapé. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une couverture puis la couvrit. Il glissa un doigt sur son visage pour lui enlever une mèche de cheveux tombant devant ses paupières, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se demandait bien de qui elle avait pu parler en prononçant : ils auraient été fiers de moi. Ses parents ? Fort possible ; sa mère ne semblait pas être des plus affectueuses avec Fauve. Peut-être que c'était ça la clé au renfermement de son amie, le fait de ne pas être appréciée par sa famille. Sa sœur, sa mère, est-ce que son père était pareil ? Pourquoi ? Mais fallait-il vraiment une raison pour que des parents aiment un enfant plus qu'un autre ? Non et malheureusement, ça semblait être tombé sur Fauve. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil d'en face, continuant de l'observer tout en étant dans ses pensées, sans avoir qu'à l'étage ses amis parlaient de lui.

En effet, Sirius avait entamé le sujet de conversation sur Remus, faisant part de ses soupçons et de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui. James et Peter l'écoutaient attentivement tout en mangeant des gâteaux. Il est vrai que Lupin était souvent absent et que l'excuse comme quoi sa mère était malade paraissait peu crédible au vu des explications fournies par Black. Remus cachait-il vraiment un secret ? Et si oui, lequel ?

« Si Lupin a un secret et qu'il ne veut pas nous le dévoiler, c'est que cela doit être sacrément important, dit James tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, plus sérieux que jamais.

-Vous croyez que les professeurs le savent ? demanda Peter assis en tailleur sur sa couchette.

-Eh bien, je pense que oui. On ne disparaît pas ainsi sans que le corps professoral n'en sache rien, d'autant plus que personne ne pose aucune question quand il est absent, remarqua habilement Sirius. Je propose qu'on mène notre propre enquête avec les indices que nous avons !

-Pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune Potter. Nous savons qu'il tombe souvent malade et qu'il disparaît environ une fois tous les mois. C'est peu, mais c'est toujours ça.

-Peut-être a-t-il ses règles, rigola Peter sous les regards goguenards de ses amis qui explosèrent de rire.

-Tu as toujours de bonnes blagues Peter, ria James.

-N'empêche, il est souvent de mauvaise humeur avant ses absences, comme lorsque les filles ont…

-Je crois qu'on a compris Pete, coupa Sirius en se retenant de rire. Cependant, ce que tu dis n'est pas bête du tout. Il est vrai que Remus est souvent de mauvaise humeur et il est à fleur de peau pendant ces périodes-là.

-Hum, fit James. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, l'année dernière il s'était énervé après nous puis n'était pas revenu de la nuit pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

-Peut-être était-il vraiment malade ? dit Pettigrow.

-Peut-être, mais en sachant qu'il disparaît une fois par mois, ce fut la seule absence qu'il eut durant le mois de septembre, expliqua James en lui faisant un d'œil.

-Comment peux-tu t'en souvenir ? interrogea Sirius, ébahi.

-J'ai une bonne mémoire, c'est tout, répondit avec fierté Potter.

-Une mémoire d'éléphant, nargua Black.

-Exactement, approuva James en hochant la tête, les bras croisés.

-Attention, un éléphant, ça trompe énormément, ajouta-t-il en se recevant un oreiller en pleine figure. »

Ils enclenchèrent alors une nouvelle bagarre de polochons tandis que les plumes volèrent dans la pièce, oubliant les soucis dans la joie et la bonne humeur enfantine, ne sachant pas qu'ils approchaient de la vérité bien plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Une vérité qui allait bientôt éclater au sein du groupe sans que Remus ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un mal de crâne épouvantable que Fauve se réveilla. Elle vit alors au-dessus d'elle une fille qui n'était autre qu'Evans. Où était-elle ? Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ! Elle fronça les sourcils et reconnut la salle commune. La Gryffondor put sentir sous ses doigts une couverture et tous les souvenirs de veille au soir revinrent brutalement en elle : sa conversation avec Remus, ses confidences et ensuite le néant. Il avait dû la déposer sur le canapé après qu'elle se soit endormie. C'était gentil de sa part de l'avoir recouverte pour la tenir au chaud.

« Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, l'informa Lily avant de s'en aller avec ses amies. »

Une demi-heure ? Merlin, elle était en retard. Elle se leva d'un bond, mais fut aussitôt prise d'un étourdissement. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un navire qui chavirait. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout puis elle avait chaud tout en ayant froid. Fauve toussa à s'en arracher les poumons, posant une main sur sa poitrine en sentant une douleur se diffuser quand elle inspira profondément. C'était juste un simple rhume, ça allait passer. Montant les marches qui menèrent au dortoir des filles, elle prit une douche, s'habilla, prit ses affaires puis s'en alla vers son premier cours de la journée : Métamorphose. Tout le monde était pratiquement installé. Elle vit Remus lui faire un sourire, lui redonnant du baume au cœur, tandis qu'elle prit place au premier rang. McGonagall arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le cours d'aujourd'hui était de transformer un animal en un verre à pied. Malheureusement, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le cours. Elle était fatiguée et ses yeux semblaient si lourds, si lourds. Peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent contre son gré quand la voix de son professeur la ramena à la réalité, la faisant sursauter de sa chaise alors que les élèves riaient, comme toujours.

« Miss Grey ! Est-ce trop difficile d'accorder un peu d'attention à mes cours ?

-Désolée professeur, s'excusa la Gryffondor en baissant le regard. »

Le reste de l'heure, Fauve se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put, réussissant à transformer son animal en un magnifique verre à pied, rapportant ainsi dix points à sa maison pour avoir été la deuxième, le premier étant James. Une fois sortie du cours, elle laissa tous les élèves partir devant afin de reposer son front brûlant contre la pierre froide. Merlin que ça faisait du bien !

« Miss Grey ? appela Minerva. »

La concernée réagit aussitôt en se reculant du mur pour observer son professeur qui se trouvait être avec Lupin.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

-Je suis juste un peu… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, elle sentit la main de sa directrice toucher son front qui démontrait à quel point elle avait de la fièvre.

« Merlin ! Mais quelle idée avez-vous eu d'aller en cours alors que vous êtes malade ! déclara sa directrice en se tournant vers son autre élève. Accompagnez-la à l'infirmerie Remus, je compte sur vous ! Prenez soin de vous Miss, je préviendrai les autres professeurs de votre absence, dit Minerva tout en rentrant dans sa classe. Bravo pour avoir réussi votre métamorphose ! ajouta-t-elle sous le visage rouge pivoine de Fauve. »

Elle sentit alors la main de son ami se poser sur son avant-bras et l'emmener avec lui vers l'infirmerie. Grey ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser ce silence pesant entre eux. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être confiée à luiet voulait en même temps le remercier d'avoir été là pour elle. C'était étrange de se sentir aussi proche d'une personne. Elle aimait beaucoup Remus. Elle avait l'impression que quoi qu'elle fasse ou quoi qu'elle dise, il serait toujours là, à ses côtés, comme aujourd'hui. Fauve s'arrêta soudainement dans sa marche en sentant un nouveau vertige la prendre. Tout tournait autour d'elle et c'était désagréable, très désagréable, ça la rendait nauséeuse. Elle se mit à tousser fortement, portant une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait mal. Elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir s'écrouler à tout moment. Elle se retint de justesse au mur se trouvant sur sa droite alors que Lupin se précipita vers elle. La Gryffondor pouvait voir distinctement les lèvres de son ami bouger, semblant la réprimander, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'entrevoir Remus la rattraper avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

Il soupira profondément tout en la portant avec une facilitée déconcertante dans ses bras, un avantage que lui conférait sa condition. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui alors que son souffle se faisait court. Voilà ce qu'elle récoltait d'être restée aussi longtemps sous la pluie. Il se dépêcha aussi vite qu'il le put, entra dans l'infirmerie tout en appelant Mme Pomfresh qui lui ordonna de la déposer dans un lit puis le somma de s'en aller pour qu'elle l'ausculte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit Pom-Pom fermer les rideaux autour du lit. Elle paraissait étonnée de le voir encore ici, mais s'avança tout de même vers lui :

« Elle a un début de pneumonie, dit-elle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta l'infirmière devant son air inquiet, du repos, une bonne alimentation, quelques potions et elle ira mieux. Préviens les professeurs que je la garde pour les deux semaines à venir. Pas question qu'elle lève le petit doigt, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

-D'accord, prononça Lupin. Je pourrai venir la voir ce soir ?

-Si elle est réveillée, mais pas longtemps, elle a une forte fièvre, prévint Pom-Pom. Allez, ouste maintenant ! »

Remus la remercia en la gratifiant d'un sourire puis retourna à ses cours, quelque peu soucieux pour son amie, mais rassuré à la fois qu'elle soit prise en charge par Mme Pomfresh. Il n'y avait pas meilleure infirmière qu'elle. Fauve allait vite être remise sur pied. En attendant, il lui prendrait ses cours et ses devoirs pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop de retard. Le reste de la journée s'écoula très lentement aux yeux de Lupin qui trouvait le comportement de ses amis suspects. Ils paraissaient comploter quelque chose sans trop savoir quoi, mais cela semblait le concerner : dès qu'il arrivait près d'eux, les discussions cessaient ou alors ils parlaient d'autre chose. Niveau discrétion, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'hier soir, le fait d'avoir passé du temps avec Fauve ? Ou alors, Sirius avait fait part de sa conversation avec James et Peter ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées de son esprit. Il devenait trop paranoïaque !

Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers le lieu médical ou la sorcière l'autorisa à voir son amie, mais seulement quinze minutes. Décidément, Mme Pomfresh était toujours aussi stricte avec ses patients et ses visiteurs. Il ouvrit le rideau et vit Fauve allongée dans le lit, les yeux ouverts, tournant son visage vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il s'avança lentement et prit place sur le rebord de la couchette, tout en l'observant. Elle était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et paraissait très fatiguée.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai vu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-elle. Mme Pomfresh m'a fait boire des potions plus infectes les unes que les autres, marmonna Fauve sous le rire de Remus.

-C'est ta punition pour être restée sous la pluie aussi longtemps. La prochaine fois, viens me voir au lieu de faire pareille bêtise, déclara Lupin.

Devant son silence, il reprit la parole.

-J'ai averti les profs que tu ne viendrais pas pendant au moins deux semaines et…

-Deux semaines ! s'écria-t-elle tout se mettant un tousser sèchement, la respiration sifflante. »

Elle sentit deux mains la repousser dans son lit pour qu'elle se couche tout en lui donnant un verre d'eau qu'elle but avec délectation.

« Pom-Pom a dit que tu ne devais pas t'agiter, dit fermement Remus sans se rendre compte qu'il avait appelé l'infirmière par son surnom comme s'il la connaissait bien. »

Il est vrai que Lupin semblait fragile de santé et que Fauve l'avait vu plus d'une fois à l'infirmerie, mais était-ce une raison pour être aussi familier avec un adulte ? C'était étrange. En y repensant bien, à chacune de ses absences il se retrouvait ici. Peut-être était-il gravement malade ? Peut-être que sa maladie était incurable ?

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle honteuse, je te cause du souci alors que toi aussi tu as tes propres problèmes.

-Comment ? fit Remus ne comprenant réellement pas où elle voulait en venir. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es ici, clouée au lit avec un début de pneumonie.

-Oui, mais toi aussi, tu es souvent malade ! répliqua Grey le regard farouche, en refermant les doigts autour des draps blancs quand une douleur thoracique vint se réveiller en elle. »

Remus fronça les sourcils devant sa remarque. Il avait l'impression d'être encerclé de toute part. D'abord Sirius puis maintenant _elle_ ? À qui le tour ensuite ? James ? Peter ? À moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. Il déglutit passablement tout en fixant son amie qui semblait intriguée par son comportement. Sauvé par le gong, l'infirmière rentra au même moment avec un plateau garni pour sa jeune patiente, permettant ainsi à Lupin de s'enfuir après avoir déposé les cours et les devoirs pour Fauve. Il lui fit un sourire et confia qu'il repasserait demain. Fuir, fuir, il ne savait faire que ça quand la situation devenait dangereuse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'était pas courageux, non, il était juste un vulgaire loup-garou et peureux !

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les mains dans les poches. Il devait rejoindre James et Peter devant la bibliothèque pour aller chercher des ouvrages bien particuliers, des livres qui les aideraient à découvrir le secret de Remus. Seulement, lui et Potter ne pouvaient plus rentrer dans la bibliothèque après la petite histoire de juin dernier qui avait passablement énervé Mme Pince. À ce souvenir, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui se fana bien vite en voyant son frère Regulus, face à lui. Son frère qui se trouvait être seul, était-ce une coïncidence ? Il en doutait. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Reg depuis son entrée à Serpentard, l'ignorant royalement. Peut-être cherchait-il à discuter avec lui ? Il s'attarda quelques instants à l'observer. Puis, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés dans ses poches, il reprit sa marche et passa sans le moindre remords devant son frère qui paraissait peiné.

« Attends Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se retournant vers son aîné. Attends, est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je n'avais pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

-Pas le choix ? claqua sèchement son frère en se retournant vers lui. Ne me fais pas rire Regulus ! Nous avons toujours le choix ! Je t'aurais protégé contre nos parents ! J'aurais tout fait pour toi ! avoua Sirius en colère plus que jamais. Finalement, c'est toi qui m'as trahi, siffla-t-il d'un regard noir et intense qui fit frissonner Regulus des pieds à la tête.

-Je t'en supplie Sirius, ce n'est qu'une maison ! cria le cadet. J'avais peur que Mère ne soit en colère si j'allais à Poufsouffle. Je…

-Une maison qui représente toute la fierté de notre famille ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! rétorqua amèrement le Gryffondor.

-Je suis ton frère ! s'écria Regulus en se dirigeant vers lui. Est-ce qu'une maison vaut tous les liens du sang ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois à Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ?

-Tu as choisi la simplicité par la peur, déclara Sirius. Si tu l'as fait une fois, tu le referas et tu viendras à lécher les bottes de n'importe qui ! Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha son frère aîné en se détournant de lui pour reprendre ça marche.

-Sirius !! l'appela Regulus.

-Il n'y a plus de Sirius et plus de Regulus, prononça-t-il assez fort pour être entendu. Désormais, tu es un Serpentard et moi un Gryffondor et tout le monde sait que ces deux maisons se sont déclaré la guerre. Tout est fini Reg, ne compte plus sur moi, décréta-t-il en lui faisant un signe de main.

-JE TE DETESTE SIRIUS ! JE TE DETESTE ! hurla son cadet en se retenant de pleurer.

-Moi aussi Regulus, souffla Sirius la tête basse, moi aussi… »

Black put entendre distinctement son frère cadet courir dans la direction opposée à la sienne. N'était-il pas aussi cruel que ses parents en ayant renié ainsi Regulus ? Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres : finalement un Black restait un Black. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'_eux_. La colère bouillonnant en lui, mélangée à la tristesse, il tapa son poing contre le mur pour se défouler. Merlin qu'il se haïssait et qu'il détestait sa vie, sa famille, les valeurs, les traditions, les Sang-purs ! Tout cela, c'était à cause d'eux, à cause de ses parents ! Désormais, il n'avait plus de famille. Seuls ses amis comptaient à ses yeux. En plein dans ses songes, il rejoignit James et Peter devant la bibliothèque qui l'attendaient avec impatience. Black ne dit pas un mot de cette conversation. Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant. Sirius donna à Pettigrow une liste de livres à retirer, ne pouvant entrer avec James. Pendant l'attente, Potter ne cessa de lui jeter des regards furtifs comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il est vrai qu'au vu de l'humeur taciturne et morose de Sirius, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

« Si ça n'allait pas, tu m'en parlerais Sirius ? s'enquit James en le regardant droit les yeux, une main posée sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le concerné. Juste des problèmes familiaux. »

Le brun à lunettes voulut surenchérir sur la conversation, mais Peter arriva au même moment avec trois livres dans les mains : un sur les maladies sorcières, un autre sur celles des Moldus et le dernier sur les créatures magiques, au cas où. D'un commun accord, chacun prit un livre pour se partager le travail et avancer plus vite dans leurs recherches, tout en prenant soin de cacher les ouvrages sous leurs matelas. Sirius, quant à lui, évita à merveille le sujet épineux avec James qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher prise et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Malheureusement, quand Black ne voulait pas parler, il n'y avait rien à faire. Cependant, foi de Potter, un jour ou l'autre, il réussirait à lui tirer les vers du nez !

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voila pour la suite de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ? Grosse dispute avec Sirius et Regulus, vous allez peut-être trouver sa réaction très excessive, mais je vois Sirius ainsi, il est très buté dans ces idées quant on y pense bien, surtout avec la maison des Serpentard et la magie noire, un peu comme Harry. Regardez avec Rogue, Black sait que c'est un espion, mais puisque c'est un serpentard, ça ne peut être qu'un traitre et une personne mauvaise ect...Je pense qu'avec son frère ça à du être pareil. Serpentard représente tout ce que Sirius déteste, il ne peut donc que repousser son cadet avec une violence extrême dans ses paroles. Il impulsif, il réfléchit que très peu à la conséquence de ses paroles ou ses actes. Comme avec Fauve._

_Sinon, parlons justement de Fauve, vous allez sûrement dire que je suis méchante de ne pas l'avoir fais intégrée dans l'équipe de Quiddicth, mais je trouvais ça trop simple et banal, c'est vrai, quand on y pense, on peut être super bond dans un sport mais si on n'est pas du genre social avec les autres, qu'il n'y a pas l'esprit d'équipe, eh bien ça ne donnera rien de bon. Avez vous envie de jouer dans une équipe ou vous n'êtes pas appréciés ?ect.. Et Malheureusement, la plupart des membres de l'équipe sont influencés dans leur comportement envers elle à cause de sa froideur qu'elle peut montrer dans le quotidien ou les rumeurs qui court sur elle, Fauve est un peu le souffre douleur des élèves de Poudlard. Faut-il une raison pour cela ? Pas nécessairement, quand une personne décide d'en dénigrée, humiliée une autre, y a souvent peu de raison, c'est juste de la méchanceté gratuite, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire dans cette fic. Cependant, Fauve ne se laissera jamais faire, comme elle a pu le démontrer en disant ces quatre vérités au capitaine...Et sa relation avec ses parents et sa soeur, n'arrange en rien la donne..._

_Remus essaye d'aller vers elle, de la comprendre, mais il lui faudra encore du temps pour la connaître, avoir sa confiance et être totalement son ami. Il y a quand même un gros rapprochement dans ce chapitre entre ses deux personnages._

_Quant à Remus, le pauvre se sent encerclé de toute parte entre les maraudeurs, Fauve, il ne sait plus ou donner de la tête et il sent que son secret est mit en péricle. Comment les maraudeurs vont-ils faire pour découvrir sa condition ? Comment réagiront-ils ? Tout cela, dans le prochain épisode !_

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?_

_A Dans deux semaines ! Merci de votre soutien !_

**Reviews Please ?**

**Lia-Sail.**


	5. Seconde Année : Partie 3

**Etat de la fic :** CHapitre 1 à 2 Ecris

**Chapitre en Ecriture :** 3

**Corrigée :** Doxies Curse

**Hello Lecteurs, Lectrices !**

Comment allez vous en ce beau week end ? La rentrée c'est bien passé pour vous ?

Nous voici tous réunis pour la suite du chapitre 2 : **La troisième partie.**

Dans ce chapitre, **le secret de Remus** va être mis à rude épreuve et découvert par nos deux amis** James et Sirius. **

**Il y aura une confrontation assez virulente entre les Maraudeurs.**

La relation amitié entre **Remus et Fauve** va s'appronfondir de plus en plus dans ce chapitre et vous allez découvrir quelques petites choses sur _elle_...

Vous allez connaître **Eileen **aussi et une petite entrée de **Lily** dont on entendra plus parler dans le chapitre 3.

**Je remercie mes reviewers et revieweuses :**

_Briseis Black - Yume and Chocogrenouille_

_Je réponds aux reviews par le système du site et les anonymes par le biais de mon blog dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil en homepage._

Merci à vous de me soutenir et vos commentaires chaleureux et très long !!!

**Merci !**

**Je souhaite une bonne lecture, Lia-Sail.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Your Secret**

_(Troisième partie)_

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis et les vacances de Noël avançaient à grands pas, plus exactement dans deux semaines. Les trois amis n'avaient pas cessé de rechercher dans les livres, mais ils ne trouvèrent strictement rien qui puisse les aider à connaître la vérité sur Remus. Ils avaient même tenté à plusieurs reprises de le suivre lorsqu'il prétendait devoir se rendre quelque part, mais à chaque fois, ils se faisaient semés sans savoir comment. Peter avait remarqué qu'il devait avoir l'ouïe sacrément bien développée, puisqu'au moindre bruit suspect, celui-ci se retournait et c'est ainsi qu'ils se faisaient mettre à jour. Ils devaient s'améliorer pour ce qui était de la discrétion. Cependant, les trois garçons tenaient à jour une petite liste regroupant tous leurs indices, une liste que possédait à ce moment précis Sirius, l'observant avec calme et réflexion. Une liste qui regroupait les faits suivants :

_-Disparait une fois par mois pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie_

_-Air maladif, fatigué, précédant sa disparition, ainsi que de mauvaise humeur_

_-Un appétit féroce avant ses absences _

_-Une ouïe à toute épreuve _

Ce qui, avouons-le, était maigre, très maigre. Ce n'était pas avec d'aussi peu de renseignements qu'ils allaient mettre le secret de Lupin à jour. Sirius soupira profondément tout en se grattant le dessus de la tête. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Enfin si, il se doutait que cela devait être une maladie au vu de l'air exténué qu'abordait Remus, mais laquelle ? Black fronça les sourcils en repensant à quelque chose qu'avait dit Peter : _« Peut-être a-t-il ses règles ». _Il avait dit ça parce que Remus était fréquemment de mauvaise humeur durant certaines périodes, mais aussi parce que c'était oui !Quels idiots !Ils s'étaient focalisés sur les symptômes, mais pas sur le fait qu'il disparaisse une fois par mois. Une maladie mensuelle ? Cela devait être rare, très rare. Sirius tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre ou la neige tombait à gros flocons. Il avait décidé de rester à Poudlard, ses parents n'ayant pas réclamé sa présence. James aussi passait ses vacances au château ainsi que Remus à son plus grand étonnement. Il n'y avait que Peter qui retournait chez lui. Black aurait voulu leur acheter des cadeaux, mais malheureusement, ne pouvant sortir, cela lui était impossible. L'année prochaine, il pourrait au moins sortir à Pré-au-Lard et se rattraper amplement ! Il fut alors sorti de ses songes par James et Peter qui entrèrent dans le dortoir, criant :

« Viens vite Sirius, des élèves essayent de toucher le Saule cogneur. Ça peut être amusant ! On pourrait tenter, qu'en penses-tu ? proposa Potter, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-J'arrive, déclara Black en sautant du lit pour enfiler sa cape et son écharpe. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune, ils tombèrent sur Remus accompagné de Grey. On les voyait de plus en plus souvent ensemble ces deux là. Dommage que cette prétendue pneumonie n'ait pas été plus grave, ils ne l'auraient pas eue dans les pattes ! Il avait l'impression que leur ami prenait ses distances avec _eux_ depuis qu'il avait eu cetteconversation, contribuant ainsi au rapprochement avec sa nouvelle amie. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Sirius interpella alors Remus.

« Eh, tu viens avec nous Rem ? On va au Saule cogneur. Il y a des élèves qui se sont mis en tête de pouvoir le toucher. On va tenter notre chance avec James et Peter ! avertit Black. »

Sous les yeux des trois garçons et de sa jeune amie, Lupin devint aussi blême d'un cachet d'aspirine, ne pouvant s'empêcher de grimacer. C'était la deuxième fois que Fauve remarquait cet air soucieux chez son ami quand on venait à parler du Saule cogneur. C'était vraiment étrange. Pourquoi cela semblait-il le toucher autant ? Y avait-il un rapport entre cet arbre, ses disparitions une fois par mois et son air maladif ? Si oui, lequel ? Apparemment, elle ne fut pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué puisque Black et Potter paraissaient intrigués par le manque de réaction de Remus. Fauve crut bon de lui mettre un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire réagir, ce qui fonctionna à merveille :

« Je… Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il. On se revoit plus tard Fauve ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête puis le regarda s'éloigner avec ses amis. Elle sentait que Remus se tracassait pour quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il paraissait si lointain et soucieux ces derniers temps. Fauve avait l'impression que dès qu'elle venait à lui faire remarquer qu'il était fatigué ou d'humeur mélancolique, il la fuyait comme s'il avait peur. Mais de quoi ? Elle voulait tellement le comprendre, tellement percer cet air attristé. Il lui disait souvent qu'elle était aussi renfermée qu'une huitre, mais se rendait-il compte que c'en était de même pour lui ? Certes, ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés ces dernières semaines ; elle faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque avec lui ou encore ils venaient à se rejoindre le soir lorsque tout le monde était endormi. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie et c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien et à l'aise avec un ami. Fauve était vraiment heureuse d'avoir fait sa connaissance, elle se sentait plus légère et moins déprimée. Elle entendit alors des rires et des voix féminines. La Gryffondor releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa sœur aînée, Eileen. Elle était entourée d'amies et paraissait être le centre de toute leur attention.

« Mais que vois-je ? minauda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ne serait-ce pas ma très _chère_ sœur adorée ? ajouta Eileen sous les ricanements des autres filles.

-Mais que vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas ma très chère _garce_ de sœur adorée ? dit Fauve un sourire narquois aux lèvres, enlevant toute joie à sa sœur.

-Toujours sans ami ? reprit sa sœur sans se laisser démonter. Tu n'en as pas marre d'être toujours seule ? Mais après tout, qui voudrait s'intéresser à une fille aussi grosse et futile que toi, _Fauve, _rigola Eileen.J'ai appris que tu avais été recalée comme attrapeuse dans ton équipe. Je suis _sincèrement_ désolée pour toi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa cadette.

-Le balai n'a sûrement pas pu décoller avec son poids, ajouta une de ses amies en riant.

-Ah oui ? dit Fauve en souriant. Et toi ce n'est pas l'intelligence qui t'étouffe, dommage pour une Serdaigle. Mais peut-être qu'avec de la chance, ma bien-aimée sœur t'en donnera un peu pour compenser votre stupidité. Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit, ajouta la Gryffondor un rictus au bord des lèvres.

-Espèce de sale…dit Eileen

-Garce frigide ? Pimbêche ? Oh voyons grande sœur, je suis certaine que tu peux mieux faire, déclara Fauve sournoisement.

-Je le dirai à nos parents, souffla sa sœur aînée avec un sourire mauvais.

-Vas-y, fais-le, tu ne sais faire que ça, courir dans les jupons de nos parents, déclara Fauve en la regardant droit dans les yeux. En attendant, tu obstrues le passage avec tes amies en plus de polluer mon espace vital, alors si tu voulais bien te déplacer, à moins que cela ne soit trop dur à comprendre pour ta pauvre petite personne, siffla-t-elle en bousculant sa sœur pour passer et continuer son chemin. »

Elle s'en moquait bien, elle pouvait tout raconter à ses parents. De toute manière, elle restait à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Au moins, elle serait tranquille et n'aurait pas à entendre les commentaires désobligeants de sa sœur et ses parents. Cependant, même si elle se moquait qu'Eileen répète tout de cette conversation, ses paroles résonnaient en elle, martelant son cœur et son âme. Fauve soupira profondément, tentant de les oublier même si ce soir elle viendrait à ne rien manger. Après tout, cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de maigrir un peu. Était-elle réellement objective avec elle-même ? Était-elle vraiment grosse ou n'était-ce que dans sa tête ? On lui avait tellement rabâché qu'elle était potelée que maintenant, elle y croyait dur comme fer ! Seulement, elle était jeune et la puberté arrivait. En grandissant, elle viendrait à s'affiner et cela sans aucun régime ou privation de nourriture et ça, Fauve semblait l'oublier.

Au même moment, dans le parc qui était recouvert d'un épais manteau neigeux, un groupe d'élèves était attroupé devant le Saule cogneur, tentant de le toucher, ce qui était très dangereux au vu de la férocité de l'arbre. Remus se sentait mal à l'aise : c'était à cause de lui que cet arbre avait été planté. Si un élève venait à être blessé, il s'en voudrait éternellement. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ses amis l'approchent ! C'était tout simplement du suicide ! Il vit alors James avancer avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, mais fut retenu par la main de Lupin se posant sur son épaule :

« N'y va pas James, c'est dangereux. Imagine que vous vous fassiez percuter par une branche du saule ?

-Détends-toi Rem, il nous arrivera rien, ce n'est qu'un jeu, répondit le jeune Potter.

-Un jeu ? répéta incrédule Lupin en sentant toute sa patience et son contrôle s'effriter. UN JEU ? Et vous pensez aux conséquences ? Vous êtes inconscients et stupides ma parole ! LA VIE N'EST PAS UN JEU !

-Écoute Remus, tenta d'apaiser Peter.

-Non ! Je ne vous écouterai pas ! Vous n'êtes que des IDIOTS ! cria le concerné en s'enfuyant sous les regards abasourdis de ses amis qui n'y comprenaient strictement rien. »

James et Sirius se regardèrent mutuellement en fronçant les sourcils puis se tournèrent vers l'arbre. Pourquoi est-ce que Lupin avait-il réagi aussi excessivement ? Certes, le Saul cogneur était loin d'être inoffensif, mais ses paroles, les propos qu'il venait juste de proférer, paraissaient avoir un sens beaucoup plus profond. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi nerveux au fait qu'ils approchent cet arbre ? Avait-il vraiment peur qu'ils soient blessés ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il perdu toutes ses couleurs peu de temps avant, lorsqu'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils allaient voir le Saule ? Pourquoi Remus se refusait-il à s'amuser, à rire, à vivre tout simplement ? À moins que… Black et Potter tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers le saule en se sentant approcher fébrilement de leur but. Le saule avait un rapport avec Lupin, ils en étaient persuadés ! C'était la raison pour laquelle Remus s'était énervé !

« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda Sirius en tournant la tête vers son ami sous le regard incompréhensif de Peter.

Pour seule réponse, James hocha de la tête, plus sérieux que jamais, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Black.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Pettigrow en fronçant les sourcils.

-Le Saule cogneur a un lien avec le secret de Remus, répondit Potter en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arcade de son nez. »

La bouche de Peter forma un _« O »_ qui attesta sa surprise face à cette révélation. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça, mais quel était le lien entre tout ça ? La maladie de Remus, le saule, ses disparitions mensuelles... Ça n'avait aucun sens ! En quoi un arbre pourrait-il contribuer à son secret ? Cela, les trois garçons l'apprendraient très bientôt.

Deux semaines plus tard, les vacances de Noël venaient d'être entamées, la neige recouvrait totalement le château et ses alentours tandis que deux garçons jouaient à une bataille de boules de neige sous le regard de Remus par le biais de la fenêtre de sa salle commune. James et Sirius l'avaient invité à se joindre à eux, mais depuis leurs dernières conversations, il y avait un froid entre eux, ou plutôt une tension, chacun épiant les autres. Le jeune Lupin savait désormais, et il en était même convaincu, que ses amis avaient des soupçons. L'étau était en train de se resserrer autour de lui. En plus, il allait de nouveau s'absenter dans deux jours puisque la lune se ferait ronde le lendemain de Noël. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait pas rejoint sa mère : il avait préféré rester à Poudlard pour bénéficier des soins de Mme Pomfresh. Il soupira profondément, provoquant un nuage de buée sur la vitre. Comme il enviait James et Sirius à cet instant. Il aurait aimé être aussi insouciant qu'eux, mais cela lui était impossible.

Il dériva alors son regard vers une autre personne qui était restée durant les vacances : Fauve. Remus était très étonné de la voir ici alors que sa sœur était repartie chez elle. Il était certain que sa jeune amie avait des problèmes avec ses parents, seulement, elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. C'était un véritable combat pour lui arracher le moindre mot dès que cela la concernait. Assise en face de la cheminée, à même le sol, un livre entre ses mains, ses cheveux retombant de part et d'autre de son visage, elle était d'une discrétion sans équivoque comme si elle gênait son entourage. James et Sirius n'avaient pas particulièrement apprécié que Grey soit ici, mais Remus se moquait éperdument de leur fichue jalousie qui ne rythmait à rien ! Surtout Sirius, c'était le pire des trois. Le Lycan s'avança doucement vers son amie puis dit :

« Tu viendras au repas de demain soir ?

-Non, répondit-elle sans même détacher ses yeux de son ouvrage.

-Mais c'est la veille de Noël, les professeurs font un grand repas. Ça peut être sympathique, tenta Remus en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Je ne viendrai pas, dit-elle. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les fêtes de fin d'année, avoua Fauve en entendant son ami soupirer.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée chez toi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de captiver son regard.

-Je te retourne la question, murmura-t-elle en fermant soudainement son livre tout en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il en levant la tête vers le plafond. Tu ne veux rien me dire.

-Je… je suis désolée Remus, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, c'est inutile de toute manière, confia-t-elle en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. C'est une perte de temps. Toi aussi, tu ne me dis pas tout, ajouta Grey le regard intense, même si j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider et soulager ta douleur. »

Lupin tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle. Savait-elle ? Avait-elle compris ? Elle parlait avec tant de douceur et de compassion. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir découvert sa condition, sinon elle le lui aurait dit ! Elle devait avoir tout au plus des doutes, mais rien de plus, un peu comme ses amis. Le Gryffondor se leva aussitôt puis s'excusa comme quoi il allait se reposer un peu, ayant mal à la tête. Peut-être que sa mère avait raison ? Peut-être devrait-il leur faire confiance ? Seulement, c'était si difficile, si compliqué, cela allait à l'encontre de tous les principes qu'ils s'étaient fixés juste avant son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, ne les avait-il pas franchis en se liant d'amitié avec James, Sirius, Peter et Fauve ? Il soupira une énième fois tout en montant les marches menant à son dortoir où il s'enferma puis s'allongea sur sa couchette, tentant de tout oublier de ses tracas.

Le lendemain soir, tous les élèves restant à Poudlard étaient regroupés autour d'une grande table avec les professeurs : James, Sirius et Remus ainsi que deux Serdaigles et un Poufsouffle. La Grande Salle était décorée de six sapins tandis que de la neige tombait magiquement du plafond pour disparaître une fois arrivée au sol. Alors que tout le monde allait commencer son repas, la voix du directeur retentit :

« Il manque une personne à cette table, peut-être devrions-nous attendre Miss Grey ? dit Dumbledore en observant Lupin droit dans les yeux.

-Mais Albus, vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurgea le professeur de divination. Nous sommes douze à cette table. Si cette élève vient à nous rejoindre, le premier qui sortira de table sera maudit !

-Voyons, voyons Cassandra, vous êtes trop superstitieuse, prononça le concerné.

-Albus à raison, ce ne sont que de vieilles superstitions sans aucune importance, approuva Minerva, tandis que sa collège lui lança un regard mauvais, se replongeant dans le contenu de son assiette. Eh bien, bon appétit à tous ! proclama McGonagall. »

Sans attendre la jeune Fauve, tout le monde entama son repas dans la joie et bonne humeur tandis que Remus pouvait sentir le regard du directeur sur lui. Pourquoi l'observait-il avec autant d'intensité ? Savait-il pour son amitié qui le liait à Fauve ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue au dîner ? Était-ce vraiment parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les fêtes de fin d'année ? Et si oui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne venait-elle jamais manger aux repas ? Mangeait-elle au moins ? Il ne s'en était jamais vraiment inquiété jusqu'à maintenant, mais quelque chose lui faisait sentir que sa jeune amie agissait bizarrement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les trois garçons n'avaient jamais passé un aussi bon réveillon, surtout Sirius ; il était vraiment heureux d'être resté à Poudlard plutôt que de retourner chez ses parents. Entre dinde rôtie, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses, confiture d'airelles et partout sur la table des pochettes surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Des buches de Noël et des puddings avaient suivi le repas. D'ailleurs, James avait failli se casser une dent en trouvant une mornille en argent dans sa part sous le rire de Black, qui ressemblait étrangement à un chien. Ils avaient bien bu et ri avec leurs professeurs et le reste des élèves. Chacun d'eux repartit les bras chargés de cadeaux découverts dans les pétards surprises, notamment des ballons lumineux increvables, un kit pour faire pousser des verrues, dont James et Sirius comptaient mettre à profit sur Rogue à son retour, et un jeu d'échec version sorcier. Alors que les trois Gryffondors retournaient dans leur dortoir, Remus fut interpellé par Dumbledore. Le concerné se retourna et dit à ses amis de partir en avant. Lupin se demandait bien pourquoi son directeur l'avait appelé et ce qu'il lui voulait. Il s'avança doucement vers lui quand Albus sortit de derrière son dos une part de gâteau au chocolat dans une assiette. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Puis, Dumbledore lui dit :

« Ceci est pour ta jeune amie, je suis certain qu'elle appréciera. Le chocolat adoucit les mœurs, souffla-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, répondit Remus, en se demandant bien comment il avait pu savoir que Fauve aimait le gâteau au chocolat et qu'elle était son amie. »

Sans un mot de plus, son professeur repartit tandis que le loup-garou observait l'assiette quelques instants avant de reprendre son chemin. Cette rencontre était étrange. Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette part de gâteau ? _« Le chocolat adoucit les mœurs ». _Est-ce que son directeur savait quelque chose à propos de Fauve ? Il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas encore couchée. Tout en étant dans ses pensées, il entra dans la salle commune où il ne vit personne. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers son dortoir quand il entendit un léger gémissement. Il se retourna aussitôt et aperçut sa jeune amie couchée sur le canapé, dormant à poing fermé. Un fin sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Il fit demi-tour, posant l'assiette au sol quand son attention fut attirée par un papier roulé en boule non loin du canapé. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif. Cela devait appartenir à Fauve. Peut-être l'avait-elle laissé tomber ? Pourquoi l'avoir chiffonné ? Il tendit une main vers le parchemin tout en se mordant les lèvres. Il pourrait peut-être juste y jeter un coup d'œil ? Jetant un regard furtif à son amie qui dormait toujours, il attrapa la boule de papier qu'il déplia en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Remus fronça les sourcils quand il vit les écritures brouillées par des tâches d'eau. Il détourna la tête tout en observant Fauve. Devait-il la lire ? C'était mal de fouiller ainsi, ça ne le regardait pas, mais elle ne lui disait rien. Après tout, elle ne viendra jamais à le savoir ? Lupin reporta son attention sur la lettre écrite par ses parents qu'il lut avec grande difficulté. Ce qui l'étonna fut d'abord la date : ce parchemin datait de plus d'un an !

_Fauve,_

_Nous avons appris par ta sœur que tu avais été répartie à Gryffondor, imagine notre étonnement ! Toi, une Gryffondor ? Alors que tu es sûrement la plus peureuse des gamines qui nous ait été donnée! Néanmoins, cela est une chance que tu ne sois pas à Poufsouffle, tu ne procureras aucune honte à notre famille ou à ta sœur. D'ailleurs, si nous apprenons que tu lui as causé le moindre souci, compte sur nous pour entendre parler du pays. Ne nous donne pas de tes nouvelles, Eileen s'en chargera, elle a une plus belle écriture que toi. _

_Ta mère me fait dire aussi de ne pas manger trop, tu es déjà bien assez grosse comme ça ! Prends un peu exemple sur ta sœur pour une fois dans ta vie ! On se revoit à Noël. D'ici là, comporte-toi bien !_

_John Grey._

Dire que Remus était ahuri, en colère voir furieux, était un euphémisme ! Qui était-il pour parler ainsi à son enfant ? Il était si froid, si hostile envers Fauve ! Était-il vraiment son père ? C'était à s'en pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas ! Toujours à la comparer à sa sœur, cela devait en être étouffant et horrible. Lupin se tourna lentement vers son amie, tout en froissant à son tour le parchemin qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Elle avait pleuré en lisant cette lettre. Pourquoi l'avoir reprise ce soir ? L'avait-elle relue ? Pourquoi se faisait-elle autant de mal ?_ « J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient fiers de moi ». _Ces paroles résonnaient dans son esprit tel un disque qu'on aurait oublié d'arrêter. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait : l'amour de ses parents. Était-ce pour ça qu'elle ne venait pas manger ? À cause de leurs paroles ? Sautait-elle les repas parce qu'elle se trouvait grosse ? L'inquiétude s'empara de Remus. Si c'était le cas, mangeait-elle correctement ? Il est vrai qu'elle était un peu enrobée, mais de là à dire qu'elle était grosse, c'était exagéré ! Cependant, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle avait maigri du visage depuis cet été. Si seulement, elle concédait à plus lui parler, à s'ouvrir à lui ! Il avait les mains et les poings liés. Que pouvait-il faire ou dire ? Lui avouer qu'il avait lu la lettre ce serait briser la confiance qu'elle avait en_ lui_. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur tout en l'observant affectueusement. Elle se faisait toujours du souci pour lui, mais elle, qui prenait soin d'elle ? Il n'avait pas été assez présent, pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Certes, ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais il y avait une barrière entre eux, une barrière qu'ils avaient érigée tous les deux, lui pour ne pas qu'elle découvre son secret, mais elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi. De quoi avait-elle peur en se confiant ? Pourquoi était-elle si secrète ?

Lupin soupira profondément. À quoi bon y réfléchir, il n'aurait aucune réponse à ses questions. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une main s'agrippa à son pantalon, le faisant retourner. Il croisa le regard à moitié endormi de Fauve.

« Ne pars pas, souffla-t-elle. »

Remus ne sut quoi dire, quelque peu gêné, voir très embarrassé. Il prit sur lui-même, une nouvelle fois, puis s'assit sur le rebord du canapé tandis que Fauve se recula tout au fond du divan. Au même moment, les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent dans la salle commune. Le jeune Gryffondor sourit et murmura :

« Joyeux Noël Fauve.

-Joyeux Noël Remus, répondit-elle à son tour, en sentant ses yeux devenir lourds. »

Il attendit qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir partir. Malheureusement, celle-ci tenait fermement son pantalon. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance. Il espérait que James et Sirius soient couchés sinon il pouvait déjà entendre leurs petits commentaires. Il regarda le peu de place qu'il y avait sur le sofa rouge, en proie avec un dilemme de taille. Devait-il s'arracher à son contact ou venir la rejoindre ? Avec la lune qui serait pleine demain, il était très fatigué et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de pouvoir dormir. Après tout, c'était son amie, une très bonne amie. Il pouvait passer la nuit avec elle, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Remus s'allongea du mieux qu'il put à côté de Fauve qui paraissait être une véritable petite marmotte. À cette pensée, un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, tout en tentant de trouver une position confortable. Finalement, ce fut la fillette qui enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour se coller contre lui tout en marmonnant plein de choses incompréhensibles sous le regard amusé de Lupin. Il se tendit quelques minutes puis se décontracta au fur et à mesure, tout en se laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt de Fauve. Cette nuit-là, il ne fit aucun cauchemar. Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent comme deux enfants insouciants.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un mal de dos et de cou horrible que Remus se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix ô combien merveilleuse de Sirius résonner dans tout le dortoir. « Joyeux Noël ! ». Le loup-garou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et en voyant une tignasse de cheveux auburn devant ses yeux, les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Puis, il se mit à rougir en voyant dans quelle position ambigüe ils se trouvaient. Fauve était à moitié sur lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle et voir le moindre détail de son visage. Il décida de se déplacer doucement avant que ses amis n'arrivent, sinon ils étaient fichus. Son amie n'ouvrit même pas un œil. Décidément, elle avait le sommeil plutôt lourd. Il valait peut-être mieux la réveiller. Il entreprit alors de la secouer et ce fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que celle-ci voulut bien s'extirper de son sommeil. Fauve sursauta légèrement en tombant face au visage de Remus avant de se mettre à chercher frénétiquement quelque chose. Son ami lui tendit alors la boule de papier qu'il ramassa :

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Grey observa alternativement le parchemin froissé puis Remus, méfiante et le regard plissé, pour finalement lui arracher de la main et s'enfuir comme une voleuse vers son dortoir. Lupin se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ne comprenant réellement pas sa réaction. Elle était réellement insaisissable par moment. Peut-être avait-elle cru qu'il avait lu le mot, ce qui était le cas. Il grimaça tout en montant vers son dortoir. Il espérait qu'elle ne découvre pas ce fait avant très longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vu Fauve en colère et il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Quoiqu'elle était apparemment du genre à pardonner assez facilement. Remus eut à peine le temps de franchir le pas du dortoir que ses deux amis sautèrent sur lui tout en lui criant dans les oreilles des _« Joyeux Noël »_ à tout va, tout vient, donnant un mal de crâne terrible au loup-garou. Ils l'amenèrent alors vers l'endroit où des cadeaux étaient déposés, prêts à être déballés. Sirius fut surpris en voyant trois cadeaux à son nom. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à en avoir et encore moins de ses parents. Il croisa le regard rieur de James qui lui fit une grande tape dans le dos en disant :

« Alors, on les déballe ces cadeaux, oui ou non ? »

Black hocha aussitôt de la tête, se jetant sur ses présents tout comme James tandis que Remus le fit plus calmement en souriant légèrement devant le comportement enfantin de ses amis. Sirius prit le premier sur la pile avec un mot : _« Pour Sirius de la part de James »._ Le concerné arracha littéralement l'emballage pour y découvrir tout un équipement de farces et attrapes de Zonko. Il eut de la part de Remus une grosse boîte de Chocogrenouilles et de Peter une paire de gants. C'est alors que James étouffa un cri de surprise en ayant déballé le cadeau de ses parents. Il tenait entre ses doigts un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, qui glissa sur le sol où il se forma un petit tas aux reflets luisants. James savait exactement ce que c'était en ayant vu son père la revêtir de nombreuses fois pour jouer avec lui à une partie de cache-cache ou encore l'emprunter pour son travail. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père viendrait à la lui offrir ! Il pouvait déjà imaginer tout ce qu'il allait faire avec, comme sortir en douce la nuit pour partir à la découverte du château ou encore poursuivre Remus avec Sirius. Il n'allait pas pouvoir les repérer avec ça ! C'était formidable !

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama soudainement Black. Waouh !! Essaie-la ! »

James revêtit aussitôt la cape, recouvrant ses épaules tandis que tout son corps disparut, sa tête flottant dans les airs comme par magie sous les regards ébahis de Sirius et Remus.

« C'est génial !! Imagine, on va pouvoir sortir la nuit pour découvrir des passages secrets ou de nouvelles pièces ! s'écria Sirius tout aussi excité que son ami sous l'air réprobateur de Lupin qui paraissait voir ça d'un mauvais œil.

Et pour cause : s'ils venaient à se faire prendre, ils écoperaient d'une sacrée retenue et d'une perte de points considérable. Il fallait toujours qu'ils aillent au dessus du règlement. Cependant, Remus se garda bien de leur dire, il ne voulait pas s'attirer leurs foudres et puis c'était ses amis, il les aimait beaucoup trop. James eut un livre sur le Quidditch par Remus et Peter tandis que le Lycan reçut deux livres sur les défenses contre les forces du mal par Peter et James ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolats moldus par Fauve. Il en fut d'ailleurs très étonné puis amusé, lui ayant offert la même chose. Sirius s'excusa de ne rien leur avoir offert, se sentant mal à l'aise par rapport à eux, mais ses deux amis le rassurèrent pleinement, comme quoi ce n'était pas si grave.

Le reste de l'après-midi, James et Sirius le passèrent à faire des batailles de boules de neige, n'ayant pu entraîner Remus avec eux, celui-ci refusant catégoriquement de sortir par un froid pareil ! Il était trop bien au chaud pour être frigorifié, surtout qu'il comptait bien se reposer un peu avant cette nuit douloureuse où la part de monstruosité qui résidait en lui allait prendre le dessus. Assis dans un fauteuil en face d'un bon feu de cheminée, lisant le livre que Peter lui avait offert, il entendit une personne arriver derrière lui puis la voix de son amie :

« Merci pour les chocolats Remus et merci pour cette nuit, dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. »

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà volatilisée vers sa chambre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, rassuré de l'avoir revue, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il attendrait qu'elle vienne complètement à _lui_. En attendant, il veillerait sur _elle_. La journée passa très vite. Sirius et James revinrent trempés de la tête au pied puis prirent une bonne douche pour se réchauffer. Une fois retournés dans la salle commune, ils remarquèrent très vite que Remus paraissait fatigué, abordant encore cet air malade. Allait-il disparaître prochainement ? Peut-être était-ce le moment de se servir de la cape d'invisibilité ? Les soupçons de Potter se confirmèrent quand le livre de son ami se referma brusquement, celui-ci invoquant un mal de tête. Il les avertit qu'il allait se rendre à l'infirmerie. James accourut à toute vitesse vers son dortoir, s'emparant de son bien le plus précieux et sortit de la pièce en toute précipitation, suivi de Sirius. Heureusement que Remus marchait lentement sinon ils l'auraient sans aucun doute perdu. Les deux amis étaient recouverts de la cape, marchant le plus silencieusement possible. Apparemment, Lupin ne paraissait pas sentir leur présence. Seulement, ce fut avec déception, qu'ils virent qu'il se dirigeait bien vers l'infirmerie.

« Peut-être devrions-nous rentrer ? chuchota Sirius à son oreille. »

James haussa les épaules pour simple réponse puis ils entrèrent dans le lieu médical. Après tout, cela ne leur coûterait rien. Et là, ils virent quelque chose de très étrange : l'infirmière arrivant vers leur ami, un pâle sourire aux lèvres comme si elle attendait sa présence.

« Comment vas-tu Remus ? s'enquit la sorcière en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ça peut aller, répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit. Un peu fatigué et j'ai mal à la tête.

-Repose-toi ici avant que la nuit tombe, ajouta Mme Pomfresh en lui faisant boire une potion contre la migraine. Je te réveillerai pour te préparer. »

La nuit ? Se préparer ? Les deux amis se regardèrent en même temps, n'y comprenant rien. De quoi parlait l'infirmière ? Elle paraissait habituée dans tous les cas. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre ou retourner au dortoir ? La nuit n'allait pas tomber avant une ou deux heures. D'un commun accord, Black et Potter prirent la décision de rester. Ils allèrent dans un coin de la pièce et s'assirent à même le sol, toujours sous la cape, se serrant le plus possible pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures parurent interminables tellement l'attente fut longue. Sirius dut réveiller plus d'une fois James qui sommeillait à moitié sur son épaule tandis qu'un filet de bave semblait faire sa route au coin de sa bouche. Black grimaça légèrement puis mit un coup de coude dans le flanc droit du brun à lunettes qui se réveilla en sursaut :

« Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé maman, je…

Le jeune Potter stoppa dans sa phrase en se rendant compte où il se trouvait.

-Essuie ta bave. Il te manque plus que la langue pendante et on dirait un chien, s'amusa Sirius en reportant son attention sur Remus qui dormait.

-La ferme Black et je ne bave pas ! protesta James.

-Tais-toi, on va se faire repérer, répliqua Sirius en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. »

En effet, Mme Pomfresh venait tout juste de sortir de son bureau, s'avançant vers le lit de son patient qu'elle réveilla en douceur, comme une mère pourrait le faire avec son fils. Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vu l'infirmière agir avec autant de tendresse envers un patient. Elle devait vraiment bien connaître Remus. Le concerné s'éveilla puis enfila une cape autour de ses épaules, suivant la sorcière en silence sous les yeux curieux de Potter et Black qui prirent la décision de les suivre. Où pouvaient-ils aller ainsi ? Malheureusement, Lupin et Pomfresh sortirent dans le parc et continuer à les poursuivre serait révéler leur présence avec la neige qui craquerait sous leurs pas, en plus de dessiner leurs traces. Cependant, les deux Gryffondors ne rendirent pas les armes et avec une rapidité déconcertante, ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, s'accoudant à une fenêtre pour suivre les silhouettes dans la nuit. Qu'est-ce cela signifiait ?

« Il va vers le Saule cogneur, souffla James en provoquant un nuage de buée sur la vitre.

-Tu en es sûr ? dit Sirius.

-Oui, c'est la direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-bas ? Et avec l'infirmière ? ajouta Potter en rentrant vers leur tour. »

Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi Lupin avait-il besoin d'aller au Saule cogneur ? Pourquoi rendre visite à l'infirmière ? Qu'allaient-ils faire là-bas ? Quel lien y avait-il avec cet arbre ? Sirius tourna la tête vers le ciel dégagé tandis que la lune resplendissait de toute sa magnificence, affichant cet air mélancolique comme à chaque fois qu'elle était pleine. Il fronça alors les sourcils tout en s'arrêtant soudainement. Le Saule cogneur, ses disparitions mensuelles, l'infirmière, son air maladif, ses colères subites, ses mensonges ; tout cela avait un sens et un nom. Sirius se mit à courir subitement vers la salle commune sous l'air ahuri de James qui ne comprenait pas son comportement. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans leur tour, puis dans leur dortoir, tandis que Black remua ciel et terre pour trouver ce foutu calendrier afin de confirmer ses soupçons. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, l'air triomphant, il tint entre ses doigts l'objet de sa convoitise alors que Potter se rapprochait de lui, observant par-dessus son épaule ledit calendrier, un calendrier dont chaque mois était coché d'une petite croix à une date bien précise. Le regard inquisiteur, Sirius lui répondit :

« Ce sont les dates durant lesquelles Remus disparaît. Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial ?

-Eh bien, à part que c'est une fois par mois, dit James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Précisément et qu'est-ce qu'il y a une fois par mois ? interrogea Black en se tournant vers son ami. »

Le brun à lunettes plissa légèrement les yeux en proie avec ses réflexions quand soudain sa tête se tourna vers la fenêtre qui laissait transparaître la pleine lune. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand après avoir arraché le calendrier des mains de Sirius, l'observant à son tour avec attention. Tout concordait, trop bien même. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu comprendre ? Tout était sous leurs yeux ! C'était si simple, trop simple peut-être ! Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Comment pourrait-on se l'imaginer ? Lupin, le si gentil Remus, si patient, si doux, si mature, pouvant se montrer en colère d'une minute à l'autre sans raison équivoque. Ou plutôt si, maintenant James comprenait beaucoup mieux son ami et ses réactions. Tout était lié et ils ne pouvaient le renier. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Les vacances étaient finies depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, plus exactement quinze jours. Sirius et James n'avaient rien dit à Remus sur le fait qu'ils avaient découvert son secret. Ils attendaient le bon moment ou plutôt ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de cette information. Ils en avaient parlé à Peter qui n'avait rien dit, mais son regard en avait dit long sur le sujet : il avait peur. Mais qui ne serait pas effrayé ? Les loups-garous étaient réputés pour être des monstres sanguinaires et beaucoup de sorciers haïssaient les hybrides. James n'avait pas trop d'avis sur la question. À vrai dire, leur ami était humain la plupart du temps sauf une fois par mois et apparemment, il était enfermé. Était-il dangereux ? Non. Était-il méchant, agressif ? Non, loin de là, Remus était la personne la plus serviable qu'on puisse connaître. Devait-il le rejeter, le haïr pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable ? Ce serait eux les inhumais dans ce cas-là ! James ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était très délicat comme situation. Aucun des trois n'avait fui leur ami comme la peste, mais une sorte de tension régnait comme depuis le début de l'année.

Quant à Sirius, il paraissait calme, trop calme, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : coincer son ami Remus contre un mur et lui cracher toute la colère qui le submergeait jour après jour ! Ça le tuait de voir Lupin agir normalement avec eux alors qu'il mentait ! Était-ce ça l'amitié ? N'avait-il donc aucune confiance en eux ? Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps avant de pouvoir tout révéler. Certes, il avait été surpris, grandement étonné, mais Remus était son ami avant tout et s'il y avait une chose que Black privilégiait, c'était l'amitié ! Fidèle jusqu'au bout, comme pouvait l'être un chien avec son maître. Il vit alors Remus fermer son livre pour aller se coucher. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Sans aucune hésitation Sirius suivit son ami dans le dortoir, ainsi que James et Peter qui pressentirent quelque chose.

La porte du dortoir se referma brusquement, faisant retourner Remus qui fronça les sourcils, quelque peu étonné. Pourquoi ses amis paraissaient-ils si graves ? Ils avaient un comportement étrange depuis plusieurs jours. Une petite voix vicieuse fit irruption dans son esprit en lui murmurant qu'ils avaient tout découvert. Cette pensée, aussi fugace soit-elle, lui fit froid dans le dos : tout, mais pas ça ! Leurs regards en disaient plus long que des mots. Il devait fuir. Il ne voulait pas les entendre cracher leur dégoût, les voir le pointer du doigt ! Il voulait juste partir, loin, très loin. Il amorça alors un pas puis deux vers la porte quand Sirius se positionna devant lui et dit :

« Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Je… Je dois aller rejoindre Fauve, bafouilla Remus devant le regard noir de son ami.

-Tu mens ! s'écria Black. Quand cesseras-tu de mentir et de nous fuir ? Quand ?

-Sirius calme…

-Je ne me calmerai pas ! répliqua le concerné en s'arrachant de la poigne de James, alors que Remus recula de plusieurs pas tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Si ça se trouve, sa petite copine de Grey savait tout avant nous ! ajouta-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. Si on était vraiment ses amis, il nous aurait tout dit !

-Sirius, je…, bégaya le jeune Lupin en sentant sa gorge se nouer sensiblement.

-Tu quoi ? Tu t'excuses ? Si tu veux tout savoir, on sait que tu es un loup-garou ! On sait tout, on a découvert ton petit secret _Lupin ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! _cracha Sirius avec férocité, sous la mine blême de Remus. »

Comment avaient-ils pu tout découvrir ? Il se sentait si mal, si mal. Il avait l'impression que tout se dérobait sous ses pas. Il était maudit ! Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale ? Une vie comme tous les autres de son âge ? Mais était-il normal ? Non, il était juste un monstre ! Un monstre rempli d'égoïsme qui ne savait que faire du mal aux autres : Fauve, Sirius, James, Peter. Tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de disparaître, ne pas voir leur visage rempli de compassion, de pitié, de colère ! Lupin fonça directement sur ses camarades de chambre, ne pouvant supporter les accusations de Sirius plus longtemps. Il les bouscula et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ? Oui, il était un lâche, il fuyait encore et encore, mais avait-il seulement le choix ? Il haïssait sa condition, il _se_ haïssait du plus profond de son être ! Il traversa la salle commune, ignorant les appels de son amie Fauve, soucieuse de le voir dans cet état. Il courut encore et encore pour tous les fuir, la seule chose qu'il savait bien faire, tandis que les paroles de Sirius résonnaient dans son esprit en une litanie sans fin. _Tu n'es qu'un lâche, un lâche, un lâche !_ Les souvenirs du passé semblèrent reprendre peu à peu leur place, le submergeant au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans les couloirs du château. Son père lui ordonnant de fuir pour échapper à Greyback, son père criant, hurlant, le sang, la douleur. Il voulait tout oublier ! Les larmes affluèrent, brouillant tant sa vision qu'il en vint à tamponner une personne qui n'était autre que :

« Remus ! s'exclama Lily, horrifiée par la vision qu'offrait son camarade. »

Pourquoi pleurait-il et courait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il semblait aller vraiment mal. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi auparavant. Que se passait-il ? S'était-il produit quelque chose de grave ? Le cœur de la rouquine se serra violemment en voyant son ami aussi désemparé. Elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup Black, Potter et Pettigrow, mais Lupin c'était tout le contraire. Il n'était pas comme ses copains à toujours rire ou blaguer. Lily adorait Remus, un garçon dont beaucoup de monde qualifiait de mystérieux. Elle posa une main attendrissante sur son épaule et souffla :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Ça va aller, merci Lily, répondit le concerné en s'arrachant de son contact.»

_Si sale, si dégoutant, si monstrueux_. Il se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un sanglot sortir de sa bouche sous le regard démuni de la jeune Evans qui ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Alors qu'elle allait tenter une nouvelle approche, elle entendit des pas venir dans leur direction et elle reconnut très rapidement Grey. Merlin qu'elle pouvait détestait cette fille ! Peut-être à cause de leur discussion pendant la répartition. Lily n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié son ton sec et froid. Comment Remus, aussi sensible et doux, pouvait traîner avec une fille pareille ? À moins que cela ne soit qu'une façade ? Après tout, on ne voyait de Grey que ce qu'elle montrait. Peut-être que Lupin connaissait mieux la Gryffondor que tous les élèves réunis. Cependant, Evans ne put s'empêcher de dire sèchement :

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ? Et tu te prétends être son amie ? »

Remus sécha d'un revers de main ses larmes, se tournant vers Fauve, droite, la tête haute, les yeux foudroyants. Cela en était déconcertant, elle qui pouvait être si fragile par moment.

« Sûrement plus que toi, répliqua la concernée avec un sourire narquois. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait raison : Grey était plus amie avec Lupin que n'importe qui d'autre et seuls les trois énergumènes de Gryffondor pouvaient rivaliser. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de ragots couraient à leur sujet. On les voyait souvent ensemble à la bibliothèque, dans la salle commune ou dans le parc. C'était à se demander s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Elle secoua alors sa tête, chassant ses idées d'un battement de cil puis, tout en saluant Remus d'un sourire encourageant, Lily s'en alla, sa présence n'étant pas désirée. Dès que la jeune Evans fut assez loin, Fauve s'avança vers son ami qui lui avait tourné le dos. Sans aucune hésitation, elle lui fit face et glissa une main sur son visage qu'elle releva. Les yeux du loup-garou brillaient étrangement, toute la tristesse et le désespoir du monde semblant s'être abattus sur lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son meilleur ami, le serrant contre elle, tout en caressant gentiment son dos. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Elle aurait voulu effacer toute cette mélancolie, cette souffrance de son être. Remus ne méritait pas ça. Le jeune Lupin était crispé, tendu, ce contact le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était si monstrueux, toute cette douceur contrastait avec ce sentiment qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. C'est alors que Grey se recula, glissant son pouce sur sa joue pour effacer une larme. Elle murmura :

« Viens avec moi Remus.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans la salle commune, souffla-t-il.

-Qui t'a dit que je t'emmenais là-bas, j'ai bien mieux, chuchota-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour le forcer à la suivre. »

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de l'accompagner. Où ? Il ne savait pas et il avouait être légèrement intrigué. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui changer les idées. Il se sentait toujours bien en sa présence, rassuré, détendu. Il aimait être avec Fauve autant que ses trois amis. Au souvenir de Sirius et compagnie, ses yeux se voilèrent, ne sachant pas que dans son dortoir, les trois Gryffondors étaient en train de se disputer. James avait donné un violent coup de poing à Sirius dont la lèvre était fendue, sous les yeux exorbités de Peter qui ne savait pas quoi faire, sentant la situation lui échapper des mains.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Sirius ! s'exclama James furieux. Avais-tu besoin de lui dire toutes ces choses ? Il va croire qu'on le déteste et qu'on ne veut plus de lui ! Remus va s'éloigner de nous ! Ce n'était pas ainsi que ça devait se passer ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Merde, Sirius, tu agis de façon impulsive et excessive ! Comment veux-tu qu'il nous dise son secret ? La plupart des sorciers haïssent les loups-garous, il a du croire qu'on réagirait de la même manière ! s'écria le jeune Potter, les yeux scintillants de colère.

-Il aurait dû nous faire confiance ! répliqua Sirius, enragé. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, James empoigna Sirius par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur de pierres en le regardant droit dans les yeux, tandis que Peter tentait de calmer la situation.

« C'est quoi ton problème Black ? souffla le brun à lunettes. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien, cracha-t-il, détournant la tête. »

Comment est-ce que James avait pu toucher le point sensible ? Comment avait-il su qu'il avait peur ? Peur de se retrouver seul, sans ami. Il sentit les doigts de Potter se desserrer lentement.

« Il faudra que tu t'excuses pour qu'on puisse parler avec Remus sans prise de tête.

-Je sais, soupira Sirius en baissant la tête. Je suis désolé, j'ai tout gâché. »

_« Comme toujours, comme toujours…» pensa-t-il. _

Au même moment, Fauve arriva avec son ami au sixième étage devant un portrait qui représentait une femme avec un lac derrière elle, qui paraissait plus vivant que jamais. Grey se posta devant tout en regardant autour d'elle avant de parler :

« Bonjour, Dame du lac.

-Bonjour, mon enfant, répondit la concernée en ouvrant les yeux avec un grand sourire. Je vois que tu as amené un ami, entrez donc, ajouta le portrait en s'ouvrant sur une pièce dans laquelle les deux Gryffondors entrèrent. »

La pièce avait de ce qu'il y a de plus singulier, un feu de cheminée brûlait dans l'âtre, les murs étaient dans les tons de bleu, il y avait deux fauteuils de la même couleur, une petite table basse et un lit baldaquin. On pourrait à s'y méprendre penser à un dortoir de Serdaigle, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et que le plafond semblait avoir été enchanté, comme celui de la Grande Salle, pour refléter la voûte céleste. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Remus en oublia pratiquement la mauvaise soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il pouvait déjà dire qu'il adorait cette pièce qui respirait la sérénité et le confort. Devant le regard interrogateur de Lupin, la jeune Grey défit ses chaussures et répondit :

« J'ai découvert cet endroit un peu par hasard. Un soir où je n'allais pas très bien, je me suis arrêtée à cet étage et la Dame du lac m'a parlé et réconfortée, avoua-t-elle en rougissant sans regarder une seule minute son ami. Elle m'a alors ouvert le passage sur cette pièce qui était remplie de poussière. Cela devait faire plusieurs années, voire des siècles, qu'elle n'avait pas été habitée. Alors avec des sortilèges de nettoyage, avec beaucoup de patience, j'ai rendu cette pièce habitable, compléta-t-elle en tournant son regard vers Remus avec un demi-sourire, les bras croisés dans son dos.

-C'est ton refuge alors, murmura le loup-garou en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Si je t'ai fait voir cet endroit Remus, c'est parce que tu peux venir quand tu veux, comme aujourd'hui. »

Lupin se tourna vers elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça et en même temps, c'était un très beau cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Il était vraiment content de pouvoir venir ici quand il le désirait, partager cet endroit avec _elle_. Il fut sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de Fauve glisser sur sa joue. Elle paraissait inquiète pour lui et pourtant, elle ne devait pas. Il ne méritait pas autant d'attention alors qu'il lui mentait ! Il ne méritait pas son amitié, tout comme celle de ses trois amis. Sirius avait raison. Il voulut s'éloigner, voire même partir, mais c'était sans compter la détermination de sa jeune amie qui le retint par la main et le poussa sur le lit tout en prenant place à ses côtés. Il déglutit passablement, sentant une boule énorme obstruer sa gorge ; il avait tellement envie de pleurer, de laisser éclater sa frustration, sa colère, sa tristesse, mais pas devant elle. Non, ce serait trop honteux. Malheureusement, la voix de Fauve mit toutes ses résolutions à plat :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas bien ? Que s'est-il passé Remus ? Est-ce à cause de tes amis ? Je vous ai vu monter dans le dortoir et c'est après que…

-Je t'en supplie Fauve, s'il te plait, implora-t-il en fermant les yeux pour retenir au mieux ses larmes. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Alors pleure, ne retiens pas tes larmes, souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. »

Ces paroles furent libératrices : il pleura, sans aucune retenue et honte. Il se laissa bercer dans les bras de son amie qui lui murmurait des mots doux, le consolant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La Gryffondor s'allongea avec lui sur le lit pour plus de confort, sans jamais le lâcher, soufflant sur ses larmes qui roulaient, caressant ses cheveux. Remus se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'être chez lui avec sa mère, en sécurité. Peu à peu, il se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée sous les yeux attristés de Fauve qui enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ferait tout pour que son meilleur ami aille mieux. Même si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses pleurs et de son mal-être, elle serait toujours là pour lui, toujours.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Voila pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aurez aimé ? Ce ceci est donc la troisième partie du chapitre 2, la dernière partie arrivera dans deux semaines. A votre avis que va faire Sirius pour rattraper son erreur ? Est-ce que Remus va facilement leur pardonner ? Comment le groupe des quatre garçons trouveront l'appellation : Maraudeurs ?_

_Quant à Fauve réussira-t-elle à parler de ses démons intérieurs à son meilleur ami ou encore de ses parents ? Voila enfin l'arrivée de la grande soeur de Fauve qui est une véitable petite peste comme vous avez pu le voir, elle est la chouchoutte des parents et elle le sait, en profite sans l'once d'un remord quitte à faire du tord à sa cadette. Pourquoi ? Vous saurez tout ça...Bientôt...J'espère que la relation amitié Remus/Fauve vous plait, surtout que je suis assez sadique avec elle. La réaction de Sirius peut paraître démesurée quand il annonce à Remus qu'il sait tout de son secret, mais Black est connu pour son impulsivité, je le vois ainsi, il met toute de suite les pieds dans le plat, il manque de tact et ne réfléchit qu'après. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quant à la personnalité de Remus et sa peur d'être découvert, est, je l'ose espérer, cohérente ? _

_Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires et réactions !! Merci pour tout !!_

**Reviews Please ?**

_A dans deux semaines, pour la dernière partie du chapitre !_

**Lia-Sail.**


	6. Seconde Année : Partie 4

**Chapitre en cours d'écriture** : 3

**Correctrice** : Doxies Curse

**Hello Lecteurs !**

**Merlin que cela fait un bail que j'ai écris sur ce site et à vous tous, très cher lecteur.**

Je vous prie tout d'abord de me pardonner, mais après plus d'un an d'absence dans le néant total, me revoila !

J'espère qu'il y aura encore des lecteurs pour me lire, car je compte reprendre l'écriture de cette Fanfiction...Ou plutôt, réecrire des Fanfictions !

**Je vous présente, la fin du chapitre 2, la quatrième partie ! **

**Je remercie mes reviewers : **

_Chocogrenouille - Boule de Suif - Sephora4 - Lilou04 and Santera_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quatrième Partie**

Une semaine était passée. Une semaine que la discussion entre Remus et ses amis s'était déroulée. Une semaine que le jeune Lupin évitait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ses camarades de chambre. Il n'était plus entré dans son dortoir, dormant au refuge avec son amie Fauve qui le soutenait. Il dormait très mal, entre les cauchemars et la pleine lune qui approchait, le rendant nerveux, à fleur de peau. Il avait la nette impression que toutes ses barrières tombaient une à une. Toute cette histoire le mettait à cran. Ses amis semblaient vouloir le coincer à tout moment. Heureusement qu'il arrivait toujours à les semer. Il ne souhaitait pas les voir. Surtout pour entendre quoi ? Des reproches ? Il en avait assez eu comme ça. Le jeune Lupin soupira profondément, tout en entrant dans la bibliothèque là au moins, il était certain de ne pas les voir, Mme Pince les ayant défendus d'entrer dans sa demeure après les événements de juin dernier. Il s'installa à une table où Fauve viendrait à le rejoindre dans les minutes prochaines. En attendant, il se leva pour parcourir les allées et les étagères de livres. Il avait fini ses devoirs et il avait bien envie de lire un roman ou un ouvrage sur la défense contre les forces du mal. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les livres tout en observant les titres et alors que sa main allait s'en saisir d'un particulièrement intéressant, il se sentit pousser tout au fond de la rangée, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Remus vit Sirius en face de lui, déterminé, la mine grave et sérieuse. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment avait-il réussi à entrer ? C'était impossible ! Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à le suivre ? Que lui voulait-il ? Ne se laissant pas démonter, Lupin tenta de passer à côté de Black qui le retint par le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Depuis le temps qu'il désirait cette conversation, ce n'était pas maintenant que Remus allait filer entre ses doigts. Il paraissait exténué et le mot était faible. Était-ce à cause d'eux ou la pleine lune avait aussi sa part de responsabilité ? Devant le regard interrogateur et effrayé du Lycan, Sirius dit :

« Peter a diverti Mme Pince pendant que je m'introduisais dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir te parler.

- Me parler, souffla Remus, méfiant. Et me dire quoi ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois _Black_, siffla-t-il, mécontent et blessé. »

Le concerné dut se mordre les lèvres pour répliquer, reléguant sa foutue fierté et son orgueil au fond de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter, surtout maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de discuter avec Lupin. Il prit son courage à deux mains et répondit d'une voix la plus sincère possible :

« Excuse-moi. »

Cette simple phrase fit ouvrir les yeux de Remus de béatitude. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il rêvé ? Sirius Black, en train de s'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il devait être dans une autre dimension ! Face à l'air surpris de son ami, Black ajouta :

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Enfin si, enfin non…, dit Sirius en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux devant son monologue maladroit. Désolé, je suis nul. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et piètre ami avec toi. Est-ce que tu acceptes nos excuses ? Tu nous manques Remus, tu_ me_ manques, le groupe n'est rien sans toi. Reviens s'il te plait, on s'en moque de… de ton petit problème mensuel, assura le jeune Black en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Remus ne cessait de fixer Sirius, ne semblant pas y croire. S'excuser ? Son ami qui lui demandait pardon, mais de quoi ? N'est-ce pas lui qui leur avait menti, qui ne leur avait pas accordé sa confiance ? Son ami, même s'il lui avait dit des choses blessantes, avait eu toutes les raisons de se mettre en colère. Comment faisaient-ils pour l'accepter avec autant de facilité ? Comment pouvait-il leur manquer ? Était-ce ça l'amitié ? Son cœur palpitait à une vitesse folle, il était totalement perdu et sonné. Il s'était attendu à tout, aux reproches, au rejet, au dégoût, mais voilà qu'on le prenait au dépourvu, le bouleversant au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et étrangement, l'émotion gagnait du terrain. Toute l'accumulation des derniers jours sembla retomber brutalement sur les épaules de Lupin qui se laissa glisser le long du mur, les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine et la tête cachée dans ses genoux. Cette vision glaça le sang de Black qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Quel idiot ! Qu'il était stupide il avait dû faire beaucoup de mal à Remus et ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa toute l'ampleur de ses paroles. C'est James qui avait raison. Comment Remus aurait pu leur dire quoi que ce soit alors que les hybrides étaient un sujet tabou dans la société actuelle. Même ses parents venaient à dire des choses les plus monstrueuses possible sur eux !

Sirius se mordit légèrement les lèvres puis s'agenouilla à la hauteur de son ami, en espérant que personne ne vienne dans le coin. C'était les filles d'habitude qui faisaient ce genre d'accolade, mais ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, se moquant éperdument s'ils venaient à être surpris, il enlaça Remus, le serrant contre lui pour tenter de le rassurer, le consoler et lui montrer réellement qu'il était là pour lui. Dire que Sirius et Remus étaient gênés, cela était un euphémisme. Cependant, aucun des deux ne bougea, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Black ne dit pas un seul mot. Néanmoins, quand il entendit Lupin sangloter, il raffermit sa prise, restant dans cette position plusieurs minutes, le temps s'écoulant sans s'en rendre compte. Le silence les engloba telle une bulle de réconfort. Sirius finit par se reculer tandis que Remus n'osa pas relever la tête, honteux d'avoir pleuré et de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Il était un garçon Merlin ! Il devrait être plus fort que ça ! Que devait penser son ami ? Il murmura alors d'une voix enrouée :

« Désolé, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, ajouta-t-il en croisant les yeux gris de Sirius qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Non Remus, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tout le monde aurait réagi de la même façon pour se protéger, c'est moi qui suis en tort de t'avoir dit toutes ces paroles blessantes. C'est juste que, bafouilla Black, enfin, j'ai réagi de manière excessive parce que… Parce que j'avais peur de te perdre.

- Me perdre ? répéta Lupin, incrédule, en clignant des yeux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es souvent avec Grey, tu t'es éloigné de nous et je croyais… J'ai cru que tu étais plus proche d'elle que nous et enfin, je pensais que tu lui avais dit ton secret alors que tu nous mentais, avoua faiblement Sirius en baissant la tête, tout penaud.

- Alors le fait que je sois, enfin tu vois, ne vous dérange pas ? Ça ne vous fait rien ? demanda Remus en séchant ses larmes.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es et tu resteras notre ami ! affirma avec assurance Sirius. C'est juste un petit problème de poil, rigola-t-il essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Alors, tu reviens au dortoir ? Tu restes avec nous ? Tu me pardonnes ? Hein ? demanda Black en lui tendant une main pour aider son ami à se lever. »

Pour seule réponse, Remus accepta son aide puis se releva, un maigre sourire sur le visage. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir de tels amis. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible que des personnes puissent s'attacher à lui et cela tout en sachant sa condition. Finalement, c'est sa mère qui avait eu raison depuis le début. Peut-être devrait-il en parler à Fauve et lui faire confiance ? Il fut alors détourné de ses pensées en voyant Sirius lui sauter dessus comme un chien tout fou, heureux de voir son ami enfin de retour parmi eux et d'avoir réussi à se faire pardonner. Il voulut l'entraîner avec lui vers la tour où les attendaient James et Peter, mais Remus l'arrêta en disant :

« Attends Sirius, je devais voir Fauve. Elle va m'attendre et…

- Ce n'est pas la peine Remus, entendit-il, le faisant retourner vers son amie présente à côté d'eux. Je te cherchais et finalement, je t'ai trouvé. Je suis contente que tout ce soit réglé entre vous, ajouta Fauve avec un doux sourire envers son meilleur ami.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Lupin sous le regard inquisiteur de Sirius.

- Non, mentit-elle, je viens juste d'arriver. Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser avec tes amis. Tu sais où venir me voir, déclara Grey en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Je ne l'avais même pas entendue arriver, murmura Black.

- Moi non plus, souffla Remus en fronçant les sourcils, moi non plus. »

Son amie avait eu un comportement étrange. Lui avait-elle menti ? Venait-elle vraiment d'arriver ? Pourquoi avait-elle fui aussi précipitamment ? Avait-elle tout entendu de la conversation ? Avait-elle ses propres soupçons comme ses amis ? D'un battement cil, il chassa ses idées de la tête. Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions. Si Fauve avait vraiment tout entendu, elle n'aurait pas paru aussi souriante. Il rassembla alors ses affaires et partit avec Sirius pour rejoindre ses amis au dortoir où James et Peter lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, s'excusant à tout bout de champ, lui demandant comment il allait à l'approche de la pleine lune, sous le sourire timide de Remus qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant tant d'attention. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par s'installer sur les couchettes, en tailleur ou les jambes allongées, le silence régnant à présent, ne sachant que trop dire et par où commencer. Ce fut le jeune Lupin qui commença :

« Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que j'étais un loup-garou ? »

James sourit tandis que ses yeux se mirent à pétiller quand il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient eu recours à la cape d'invisibilité pour le suivre et avec les éléments qu'ils avaient notés comme ses disparitions mensuelles et son air maladif. Une fois tout assemblé, son secret fut facile à percer même si le jeune Potter avoua que c'était Sirius qui avait eu l'illumination en voyant la pleine lune le soir de sa disparition le mois dernier. Cela rassura plus ou moins Remus. Si ses amis ne l'avaient pas suivi, ils n'auraient jamais rien découvert son secret. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils seraient les seuls à savoir ce qu'il était exactement.

« Et toi Remus, comment es-tu devenu un Lycan ? bafouilla Peter gêné et intéressé.

- Mon père a offensé Greyback qui est un loup-garou. Malheureusement, il est connu pour être violent et pour transformer tous ceux qu'il veut en des monstres comme lui, en particulier des enfants, avoua Lupin en fermant les yeux douloureux à ses souvenirs pénibles. »

Sirius voulut répliquer qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais James l'en dissuada en posant une main sur son épaule pour laisser leur ami continuer son histoire.

« Enfin, un soir de pleine lune, alors que mon père et moi rentrions d'une ballade en forêt non loin de ma maison, Greyback est apparu sous sa forme de loup. Mon père était un sorcier, il a tenté de se défendre, de me défendre, mais les sorts n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, récita Remus en pinçant les lèvres tout en respirant profondément pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Mon père m'a dit de fuir, qu'il allait retenir Greyback. J'ai fui, j'ai fui comme un lâche, laissant mon père en proie avec ce… Ce monstre ! cracha Lupin amer. Seulement, mon père s'est fait tuer. J'ai couru, couru à travers la forêt pour rejoindre ma maison ou trouver du secours, mais il m'a rattrapé et il m'a, il m'a…

- Mordu, compléta James, le regard grave.

- Oui, dans l'épaule. J'ai réussi, je ne sais comment, à rejoindre ma maison. Ma mère m'a emmené à Sainte-Mangouste. Le corps de mon père fut retrouvé et enterré. Nous avons dû déménager très souvent. Les gens nous rejetaient dès qu'ils savaient la vérité. Je croyais ne pas pouvoir étudier à Poudlard, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné cette chance. Il a fait planter le Saule cogneur spécialement pour moi. Un passage s'y trouve pour m'emmener vers la Cabane hurlante afin que je puisse m'y transformer sans faire de mal à personne. La suite, vous la connaissez, termina Remus en baissant les yeux vers ses mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement.

- Ça ne change rien pour nous, affirma Potter en se levant de son lit pour se poster face à son ami. Tu n'as pas à baisser le regard Rem, tu es loin d'être un monstre, tu es la plus gentille des personnes que je puisse connaître. Et tu n'es pas un lâche, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, nous aurions tous fui si notre père nous l'avait ordonné. Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Sept ans, répondit le concerné, mais l'âge n'excuse en rien !

- Qu'aurais-tu pu faire ? répliqua Peter. Tu n'avais pas de baguette ! Ton père n'a rien pu faire alors toi…

- Peter a entièrement raison Remus, rejoignit Sirius en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule. Tu n'es pas un lâche même si j'ai pu te le dire et te renforcer cette idée. Tu es courageux, tu mérites ta place au sein de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau magique ne se trompe jamais !

- Peut-être avez-vous raison, dit le concerné avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Mais on a toujours raison ! s'exclama Sirius en enlaçant son ami par le cou tout en enfonçant son poing dans ses cheveux qu'il décoiffa, arrachant un grand sourire à Remus. »

Oui, décidément, il était plus heureux que jamais d'avoir de tels amis. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber. Finalement, le destin pouvait bien faire les choses. Les rires résonnèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Cette histoire les rapprochant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, se promettant tous intérieurement que rien ne les séparerait.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Les mois qui suivirent se passèrent dans la plus grande sérénité malgré les examens qui approchaient à grands pas ou encore les farces de Sirius et James qui s'étaient récoltés un petit nombre de retenues, en ayant mis à profit le kit de Zonko sur Rogue qui avait eu des verrues sur tout le visage pendant une bonne semaine. Depuis que ses trois amis avaient découvert son secret, ils prenaient grand soin de ne pas le fatiguer inutilement avant ou après la pleine lune. Ils l'aidaient aussi dans ses cours qu'il devait rattraper même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le taquiner sur son petit problème de fourrure comme le disait si bien James. Cependant, ce que le jeune Lupin ne savait pas, c'est que Sirius s'était lancé dans un projet qui devait aider son ami à passer ses pleines lunes plus confortablement. Quand il avait su et appris que Remus en revenait meurtri et gravement blessé, s'automutilant, cela avait touché Black, ne s'étant jamais imaginé que son ami pouvait vivre cela chaque mois. Il devait bien avouer que Mme Pomfresh faisait des miracles en terme de soins. Sirius avait donc demandé par le biais de Peter de lui ramener tous les livres qu'il pourrait trouver sur les loups-garous afin de trouver la solution qui soulagerait Remus. Il était persuadé qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose. Dans tous les cas, il ferait tout pour ! Tout en étant dans ses pensées, marchant aux côtés de James qui revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch, il pouvait se sentir suivi par une personne comme depuis plusieurs semaines. Black se retourna, baguette en main, et tomba face à face avec :

« Rogue, murmura avec dédain Sirius tandis que James se tourna vers le Serpentard, un rictus mauvais inscrit sur son visage. Que fais-tu ici ? Serais-tu en train de nous suivre ?

- Vous suivre, répéta Severus en un ricanement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'intéresserais à des êtres aussi futiles et dépourvus de toute intelligence.

- Vraiment ? fit Sirius en jouant avec sa baguette. Tu le crois James ?

- Non, pas le moins du monde, répondit le concerné. Peut-être que _Servilus,_ n'ayant pas de vie, essaie de s'en trouver une par le biais de nos propres personnes. Il faut dire qu'on est si beau, si intelligent, si doué ! Qui ne nous envierait pas, qu'en penses-tu Sirius ?

- J'en pense que j'ai bien envie de m'amuser. J'ai des fourmis dans la main, on pourrait peut-être l'aider à s'améliorer, souffla Black comme idée.

- Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les… »

Severus eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette pour répliquer, et encore moins le temps de finir sa phrase, que Sirius murmura un « _Aqua_ », l'eau émergeant de sa baguette qui vint l'arroser de haut en bas sous les rires des deux Gryffondors.

« Première leçon Rogue : il faut d'abord se laver, informa Sirius en lançant un sortilège qui fit apparaître de la mousse pour ensuite le rincer une nouvelle fois d'un _« Aqua »._

Le Serpentard allait jeter un sort quand James prit la sienne et le désarma d'un coup, le projetant contre le mur. Puis, le brun à lunettes ajouta :

« Voilà comment on se débarrasse des êtres nuisibles comme toi Rogue. À l'avenir, évite de trop nous coller, tu sais à quoi t'attendre, siffla James avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Je me ferai un plaisir de te ridiculiser.

- Attends James, on ne va pas partir avant de lui avoir donné la dernière leçon, prononça Sirius, amusé de la situation. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour sa coiffure qui est pitoyable ! »

D'un coup de baguette, les cheveux de Rogue frisèrent comme les poils d'un caniche, se colorant de rouge et d'or sous les éclats de rire de Sirius et James qui laissèrent le Serpentard dans cet état, sans qu'il ne puisse se l'enlever. Qu'ils soient tous maudits ! Un jour, un jour viendra ou ils ne rigoleraient plus et là, ce sera lui qui pourrait se permettre de le faire ! Il se vengerait et il viendrait à découvrir pourquoi Lupin ne leur avait plus parlé pendant une semaine, ainsi que le pourquoi du comment de ses disparitions fréquentes ! Foi de Serpentard, il réussirait !

Au même moment, les deux Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle commune où se trouvait Remus en train de faire une partie d'échec avec Peter qui paraissait le mettre en difficulté. Black et Potter s'installèrent nonchalamment dans le canapé tout en riant sous le regard intrigué de Peter.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- On a rencontré Rogue sur le chemin, il nous suivait et on lui a donné une petite leçon, rigola Sirius.

- Pourquoi vous suivait-il ? s'enquit Lupin, ne levant pas les yeux, cherchant à mettre la reine de Peter hors d'état de nuire.

- Aucune idée, ce pouilleux doit avoir une vie si pathétique qu'il tente de donner un peu de sens à son existence en s'intéressant à des personnes aussi merveilleuses que nous, répliqua Sirius avec arrogance, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Vous devriez l'ignorer si vous ne l'aimez pas, vous allez finir par vous attirer les foudres des professeurs, déclara Remus en déplaçant son fou.

- Oh Rem, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, dit James. D'ailleurs, on s'est dit que nous pourrions faire un petit tour dans les cuisines ce soir ?

- Sans moi, répondit Remus, je suis crevé. Pas question que j'aille marauder avec vous.

- Oh allez, même pas pour une petite part de gâteau au choco…

- Attends ! s'exclama Sirius. Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Quoi, moi ? demanda James en se tournant vers son ami.

- Mais non, pas toi l'épouvantail ! Je parlais à Remus, dit Black en s'attirant enfin le regard du Lycan. Vas-y, répète ce que tu viens de dire, encouragea le Gryffondor.

- Eh bien que j'étais trop fatigué pour aller marauder avec vous.

- Ah ! s'écria Sirius. Marauder ! C'est excellent ça !

- Euh Sirius, commença James en s'interrogeant de sa santé mentale. Tu es certain que Rogue ne t'a pas lancé de sortilège ?

- Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

- Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Potter en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Je sais encore ce que veut dire « marauder » !

- Et alors ? Cela ne t'invoque rien ? insista Sirius. »

Peter, James et Remus se regardèrent simultanément, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Sirius. Avait-il perdu la boule ? Les trois amis haussèrent tout simplement les épaules sous l'œil désespéré de Black qui se leva et annonça fièrement :

« Les Maraudeurs ! On cherchait un nom de groupe, vous vous rappelez ? Eh bien, Remus nous a donné la solution, on s'appellera : les Maraudeurs ! Alors ça vous plait ? demanda Sirius devant le manque de réaction de ses amis.»

Les trois camarades ouvrirent en grand la bouche tandis qu'aucun son n'en sortit et ce fut cette fois-ci au tour de Black de douter de la mentalité de ses amis. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, James explosa littéralement de joie tout en sautant sur Sirius puis cria :

« Tu as eu une idée géniale ! Les Maraudeurs ! C'est terrible !

- Que veux-tu, personne ne pourra remettre mon génie en cause, déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Pour une fois, murmura James sous les rires de Peter et Remus en voyant la mine interdite de leur ami.

- Toi ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

Ainsi s'enchaîna une nouvelle poursuite entre Black et Potter dans la salle commune sous les regards de tous les élèves qui riaient. Peter et Remus reprirent leur partie d'échec en attendant que leurs amis se calment. Les Maraudeurs, un nom légendaire, un nom résumant toute une vie et une époque révolue. Un nom qui les suivrait à tout jamais et cela, jusque dans la mort.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quand j'y repense, je n'ai pas été des plus tendres avec Fauve, je ne l'ai pas épargnée et elle avait toutes les raisons de me détester. Merlin comme j'aimerais revenir en arrière, changer le passé, changer _mes_ erreurs. Si seulement c'était possible, je ferais tout pour éviter la mort à James et Lily. C'est à cause de _moi_ si Harry se retrouve orphelin. Quel piètre parrain je fais. Malheureusement avec des _si_, on peut refaire le monde. Dans quel état pouvait se trouver Remus ? Il devait être abattu et dire que je n'allais plus pouvoir l'assister et l'aider durant ses pleines lunes… Il allait se retrouver seul, face à lui-même et cela à cause de _moi_. Tout est de ma faute, _mon _unique faute ! Je mérite amplement d'être enfermé dans le fin fond de cette cellule, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Je les ai tous trahis. J'ai pensé que Moony était le traître étant un loup-garou, j'ai pensé que James et Lily seraient plus en sécurité avec ce coup de bluff en prenant Peter comme gardien du secret. Si Fauve avait été encore présente, elle m'aurait claqué sèchement d'arrêter de penser. Je me mis alors à rire, un rire amer, un rire rempli de regrets et chargé de tristesse. J'ai tout gâché…

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Il s'en passe pas mal non ? Piouf, j'ai cru quand même ne jamais en voir le bout, mais voilà enfin le dernier et ultime mot. Cinquante pages Word au final. Sinon, la partie qui m'aura donné le plus de mal, c'est bien celle avec Sirius qui parle au pronom « je ». J'ai tellement l'habitude d'écrire à la troisième personne que c'est difficile ce changement. Sinon, voili, voilou, le secret de Remus est dévoilé. Alléluia ! Le nom du groupe a été choisi : les Maraudeurs. Rapprochement entre Remus et Fauve, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Un peu de Lily et Severus en fond de page. Sinon en prochain chapitre : création de la carte des Maraudeurs, les garçons se lancent dans le projet des Animagus, rapprochement et à la fois éloignement de Remus/Fauve qui la conduira à faire quelque chose. Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, etc._

_Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour la troisième année des Maraudeurs ! _

_Merci de me lire et de vos commentaires. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience._

_Sur ce, méfaits accomplis !_

_Lia-Sail_


	7. Troisième Année : Partie 1

**Chapitre en cours d'écriture ****:** 4

**Chapitre Ecris**** :** 1,2,3

**Hello Lecteurs !**

Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? En vacances pour certains ? Examens finis ?

Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fanfiction, **ceci est seulement la première partie**, car le chapitre fait exactement **44 pages** xd. Oui, oui, rien que ça.

**Ce chapitre 3, sera donc divisée en quatre parties égales.** Je previens, que ce chapitre sera, sera **très très sombre**.

C'est un chapitre, qui dans sa globalité, vous permettra de mieux **comprendre Fauve** et son état d'esprit.

**Les maraudeurs** seront aussi mis en avant, avec **projets animagus**, la carte des maraudeurs, ect...

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, et vous laisse découvrir...

**En attendant, je remercie mes deux revieweuses :**

Ayanah _and _Lasilvana

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

**Lia-Sail**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Shattered **_(Première Partie)_

_(Brisée)_

Le train Poudlard Express était en gare, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de monter dans les différents wagons, disant au revoir à leur famille respective qu'ils ne reverraient pas avant Noël. Accompagné de sa mère, Remus marchait d'un pas rapide avec sa valise en main, il avait pris quelques centimètres depuis juin dernier ainsi qu'un peu de musculature même s'il était toujours aussi maigre. En direction du train, il remarqua que la famille Grey était sur place mais sans son amie, elle devait déjà être installée dans un compartiment. Lupin détourna les yeux, sans aucun remord, de cette vision qui l'horripilait plus que tout la sœur de Fauve dans les bras de sa mère recevant tout l'affection de ses parents dont la Gryffondor ne bénéficiait sûrement pas. Ecœurant. Depuis qu'il avait lu cette lettre et vu l'état dans lequel ça l'avait mise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine colère envers les parents de Fauve. Colère justifiée ou pas ? Il s'en moquait éperdument. En parlant de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la voir cet été. Entre James qui l'avait invité une semaine chez lui avec le reste des Maraudeurs, les deux pleines lunes, les devoirs, tout cela faisait qu'il n'avait été très présent envers la Gryffondor. D'autant plus que celle-ci avait été absente durant tout le mois d'Août puisqu'elle passait le reste de ces vacances chez sa grand-mère. Il avait hâte de la revoir ainsi que ses amis, puis de commencer cette troisième année.

Qui disait troisième année, disait aussi première sortie à Pré au Lard ! Sa mère lui avait d'ailleurs donné une petite bourse remplit de noises, de mornilles et de gallions dont ils se serviraient avec le plus grand soin. Depuis que ses amis avaient découverts son secret, il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec_ eux_, ainsi que l'impression que tout cela n'avait que renforcé leur amitié. Une amitié qui devenait plus forte chaque jour passant. Remus ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais il était certain d'une chose pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vraiment heureux. Il avait le sentiment de devenir comme tous les autres de son âge et cela grâce à _eux_ ! Grâce aux Maraudeurs, il oubliait un peu sa condition et nature de monstre, avec _eux_, il était juste Remus Lupin. Un Maraudeur. Un ami. Et pour _eux_, ils feraient n'importe quoi !

Sa mère semblait très contente pour _lui _et la voir ainsi, ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées James, Sirius, Peter étaient en train de changer sa vie. Néanmoins, malgré ces instants de bonheurs, une ombre planait sur le tableau ou plutôt au-dessus de leurs têtes. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, il y avait eu plusieurs attaques de sorciers habillés en noir et portant un masque, ils se faisaient appeler : les Mangemorts. Ils utilisaient la magie noire et les sortilèges impardonnables sans aucuns regrets, ils avaient d'ailleurs tué plusieurs personnes ! Les victimes ne se comptaient plus sur les doigts de la main et la peur habitait le cœur des gens. Le ministre de la magie et les Aurors avaient voulu se montrer rassurant envers la population en émettant le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'en petit nombre et qu'ils se verraient prochainement emprisonné à Askaban. Cependant, Remus avait un certain doute quant à cette probabilité. Sa mère semblait anxieuse, il l'avait vu ! Elle lui avait demandé de faire attention quand il venait à sortir durant ses vacances, ainsi que de se montrer prudent et de toujours garder sa baguette sur _lui_ quand il irait à Pré-au-Lard. Il l'écouterait, pour la rassurer et au cas où…

Il se laissa enlacer par sa mère qui l'embrassa sur le front puis monta dans le train. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Poudlard Express se mettait en marche, Remus saluant une dernière fois sa mère qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il prit sa valise, la trainant derrière lui, à la recherche de Fauve ou de ses amis. Il lui fallut traverser plusieurs wagons avant de pouvoir tomber sur Grey qui était seule comme à son habitude. Elle était assise sur la banquette, un livre entre ses mains, néanmoins quelque chose l'horrifia, ces cheveux auparavant auburn semblaient être décolorés ! Que s'était-il passé ? Sans préambule, il entra dans le compartiment, referma la porte derrière lui puis abaissa le rideau afin d'être tranquille des petits curieux. Lupin délaissa sa valise, se rapprochant de son amie qui avait tourné la tête à son entrée. Elle paraissait gênée et incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Merlin, qui lui avait fais _ça _? Ces beaux et longs cheveux, quelqu'un semblait avoir essayé de lui colorer en blond.

_« Comme sa sœur ! » pensa t-il._

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur puis glissa un doigt dans sa chevelure, tentant de croiser ses yeux mais en vain !

« Que s'est-il passé Fauve ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

- C'est rien, fit-elle en détournant la tête, juste un accident. La couleur est pratiquement partit.

- Un accident ! s'exclama Remus ahuris. Tu te moques de moi Fauve ? Ceci est tout sauf un accident, quelqu'un à voulu te teindre les cheveux en blond ! Je ne pense pas que tu l'es voulu et je ne vois pas comment un accident pareil aurait pu être possible ! Qui t'a fais ça ?

- J'irais à l'infirmerie en arrivant, Mme Pomfresh devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour arranger ça… »

Rien à faire, il ne lui arracherait aucune confidence. Elle était toujours aussi habile pour changer de conversation, elle n'avait pas changé, ou presque. Il remarqua, qu'elle avait encore maigris. Elle s'affinait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus jolie. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il cette impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain derrière cet amaigrissement ? La lettre qu'elle avait reçue de ses parents et qu'il avait lue, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Les cheveux blonds, la perte de poids. Un peu plus et elle devenait une pâle copie d'Eileen Grey. C'était eux les responsables ! Il en était persuadé ! Cette teinture, si Fauve ne disait rien, c'était à cause de sa mère ou de son père. Mais qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire ? Comment pouvaient-ils la traiter avec aussi peu de respect ?

« Est-ce tes parents qui ont essayé misérablement de changer ta couleur de cheveux ? C'est ça ? demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Répond-moi Fauve ! ordonna Lupin qui sentait la colère monter en _lui._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que se sont _eux _? répliqua-t-elle, en le regardant durement.

- Se sont les seules personnes proches de toi ou alors ta sœur ? »

Il le savait, c'était l'un des trois, lequel ? Il ne savait pas, mais il n'avait jamais vu son amie répliquer avec une telle ardeur. Elle ne voulait qu'il sache. Elle allait les défendre. Il ne saurait rien. Il la lâcha tout en soupirant. Il sortit alors sa baguette sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune fille qui le vit murmurer un sortilège. Fauve sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre sur le haut de sa tête, elle tourna la tête vers la vitre ou elle aperçut que la couleur de ses cheveux était redevenue au naturel. Un sourire franc et sincère illumina son visage puis elle se retourna vers Remus qui était fier de lui. Les blagues de Sirius et James auront au moins servis à quelque chose. C'était eux qui lui avaient appris comment changer l'apparence des cheveux, les colorés ou pas, une petite blague qu'ils avaient exercé sur Severus Rogue, l'année passée.

« Merci Remus, s'empressa-t-elle de lui dire, prête à lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier.

- Avec plaisir Fauve, toujours à ton service ! Cela t'évitera de faire un détour par l'infirmerie, dit-il en prenant sa valise pour la hisser dans les filets, prenant place à ses côtés sur la banquette.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez ta grand-mère ?

- Oh que oui ! confia-t-elle. Elle était un peu malade et fatiguée mais nous nous sommes promenés au Chemin de Traverse ainsi que Pré-Au-Lard ! Cependant, sur la fin, on est resté à la maison avec toutes ses attaques perpétrées. Alors finalement, j'ai étudié les nouveaux cours de cette année. Cela va être passionnant ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme non feint qui fit rire Lupin.

- On pourra aller au village ensemble si tu veux, surtout que sous la neige cela doit être encore plus beau, proposa Remus.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible…

- Pourquoi ? Si tu penses à Sirius et les autres, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne diront …

- Ce n'est pas ça, le coupa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres, la tête baissée, tout sourire évanouit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller à Pré au Lard. Mes parents n'ont pas signés mon autorisation de sortie.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Lupin. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ?

- C'est-c'est à cause de tout ce qui passe en ce moment, tu sais, les Mangemorts et tout le reste, bafouilla la jeune fille.

- Mais ta sœur y va, _elle_ ! répliqua Remus de plus en plus irrité par le comportement de ses parents.

- Eileen est plus âgée que moi, elle est plus apte à se défendre que moi et puis…enfin bref, ce n'est pas bien grave ! décréta-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu me raconteras tout ? D'acc… »

Fauve fut coupée dans sa phrase par la main de son ami qui se posa délicatement sur son avant bras. Il l'observait avec une telle profondeur, qu'elle en fut touchée et bouleversée. Pourquoi est-ce que Remus semblait si furieux envers ses parents ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de lui parler de sa famille ? Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Impossible, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit ! Et pourtant son comportement était étrange envers _elle_. Il paraissait comme inquiet et attristé. D'habitude, c'était elle qui se faisait du souci pour _lui_, qui prenait soin de _lui_, qui _lui_ parlait, _lui_ posait des questions, mais elle avait l'impression que les rôles s'inversaient aujourd'hui. Et au fond, elle n'avait pas le sentiment d'apprécier cela. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Oui, c'est vrai que ses parents n'étaient pas corrects avec _elle_, mais c'était ainsi, elle l'acceptait ou presque. De toute manière, en dépit de ses parents, Fauve avait sa grand-mère qui serait toujours là pour _elle_, elle n'était pas seule et ni à plaindre. Il y avait pire qu'elle ! Elle devait juste se faire plus forte et tout irait bien. Tans pis pour Pré-au-Lard, elle avait visité le village, pas entièrement, mais une bonne partie et même si elle aurait voulu s'y rendre, Grey était persuadée que Black et les autres auraient trouvés un moyen pour l'éloigner de Remus. Elle était loin d'être idiote.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis Remus, ils doivent t'attendre, murmura-t-elle en s'arrachant de sa poigne ce qui fit remonter involontairement sa manche. »

Les yeux du Lycan remarquèrent alors quelques marques sur son poignet, des blessures ? Avant que la Gryffondor n'ait pu réagir, Lupin s'empara à nouveau de son bras pour y voir trois marques en train de cicatriser. Trois lignes qui s'avéraient, au premier coup d'œil, assez profondes. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose, il l'entendit prononcer :

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Ce n'est rien, c'est juste le chat de ma grand-mère qui m'a griffé, c'est un véritable petit chenapan ! Il est tout jeune, en jouant avec lui il a agrippé mon bras. J'ai eu un peu mal mais grand-mère m'a donné une pommade et ça guérit bien, assura-t-elle en baissant sa manche avec un sourire. »

Remus la scruta quelques instants et il sut qu'elle disait vrai. Quel idiot de s'être inquiété ! Il avait cru qu'elle s'était infligée ces propres blessures. Il ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête, cela devait être à cause de toutes ces petites choses qui la concernaient. Ses parents, ses cheveux, la perte de poids, Pré-au-Lard. Il avait imaginé le pire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était tout à fait son genre, il le savait, il le sentait. C'était le genre de personne à souffrir en silence, ne voulant pas encombrer les autres. Cependant, il s'était trompé et il préférait _ça_ ! Il s'excusa, lâchant son bras puis décida de la laisser, en s'apercevant que de toute manière, elle ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer avec _lui_. C'était sa façon à elle de dire : _laisse-moi seule_.

Il se leva puis sortit de son compartiment pour aller rejoindre le reste des Maraudeurs sous le regard de Fauve qui reprit la lecture de son livre. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son avant bras tout en repensant à Lupin et son expression à la découverte de ses blessures. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? La lionne savait ce dont à quoi son ami avait pu penser, il l'avait soupçonné de s'être auto mutilée. Elle avait dis la vérité, c'était réellement son chat qui l'avait griffé ainsi, cependant Grey avait omis un détail. Elle n'avait rien fait pour s'échapper à l'emprise de _Mira_. Rien, elle l'avait juste observé se défouler sur son bras, sentant ses griffes s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La raison de son mal être, suite au regard de Lupin, était peut-être dû à ceci parce que dans ses paroles, il y avait une part de vérité comme de mensonge. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée volontairement, mais elle y avait songé, un instant, un court instant qui en disait plus long que tout les mots réunis lors de leur conversation…

Pendant ce temps là, un peu plus loin, James, Sirius et Peter discutaient ensemble dans leur compartiment. Ils avaient grandis tout les trois. Les cheveux de Black avaient poussé tandis que des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux, lui donnant un air de Bad Boy. D'ailleurs, il commençait à avoir une certaine popularité auprès des filles ! Malheureusement pour elles, il ne s'en préoccupait pas autant qu'elles le souhaiteraient. Les filles ça l'agaçaient ! Elles étaient collantes, elles parlaient toujours, elles étaient jalouses et il était persuadé, qu'à cause _d'elles_, il passerait moins de temps avec ses amis ! Or ses amis, c'était toute sa vie, c'était sa famille. Grâce à _eux_, il pouvait oublier l'enfer qu'il avait passé chez lui cet été. Ça avait été très joyeux chez la famille Black, oh que oui ! Regulus était rentré et cela plus que jamais dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère, ainsi que de son père. Et_ lui_ ? Il n'était autre que le vilain et méchant garçon, le traitre à son sang comme le disait si bien Walburga ! Néanmoins ses parents ne désespéraient pas à le remettre dans le droit chemin en lui lançant quelques sortilèges. Ils lui avaient même parlé de ce fameux groupe les Mangemorts. Sirius avait appris que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des sangs-purs qui ne cherchaient qu'à éliminer les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbes. Autant dire que ses parents avaient approuvé leur façon de faire et leurs idéaux ! Ils étaient même venus à lui dire, qu'un jour il en ferait partit avec son frère Regulus. Dans leurs rêves ! Ils ne seraient jamais comme eux ! Jamais ! Sirius trouvait cela répugnant et horrifiant de tuer des personnes seulement pour leurs origines et tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était que les Aurors arrivent réellement à les attraper ! Ils ne méritaient que _ça_ !

En attendant, les vacances lui avait permis d'échafauder quelques recherches sur les loups-garous. Depuis, qu'il avait vu dans quel état Remus ressortait à chaque pleine lune, tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était de l'aider et d'apaiser un peu ses souffrances ! Il avait été chez Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter quelques livres sur les Lycan et voir ce qui pourrait le soulager durant la période lunaire. Malheureusement il n'avait rien appris de plus, à part que le loup semblait plus inoffensif quand il était en présence d'animaux. Seulement Sirius ne voyait pas en quoi cela l'aiderait, ni James et Peter d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien prononcé depuis qu'il avait expliqué le résultat de ses recherches !

« Peut-être pourrions-nous glisser un chat pendant sa transformation dans la cabane hurlante ? proposa timidement Pettigrow.

- Il n'en fera qu'une bouchée, il faut que se soit des animaux imposants, déclara James en se frottant le menton. J'ai bien une idée, mais il nous faudra du temps avant d'y parvenir et faire des recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Se sera long, mais pas impossible !

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Black curieux.

- C'est très simple, nous allons devenir des Animagus ! dit Potter d'un ton enthousiaste en remontant ses lunettes.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Peter en le regardant avec un air ahuris. Mc Go a dit qu'il fallait des années pour y arriver ! On n'y parviendra jamais !

- Non ! répondit Sirius en observant son meilleur ami. James à raison, j'ai été bête de ne pas y penser plus tôt ! C'est la solution idéale ! Un loup garou ne peut pas contaminer des animaux s'il les mord ou les griffes ! D'autant plus que le bouquin à bien préciser qu'en présence d'un animal, le loup évitait de se blesser, son attention étant concentrée sur autre chose. C'est ce qu'il faut faire ! On peut y arriver ! On n'a pas le choix, on doit pouvoir le faire, pour Remus ! Pour notre ami ! décréta Black avec assurance et détermination. »

James hocha de la tête, approuvant les propos de Sirius tandis que Peter semblait peu sûr du fait qu'ils y arrivent. Il se rappelait que trop bien des propos de son professeur ! Être un Animagus demandait un grand potentiel magique et il doutait fortement en avoir un. Il ne serait qu'un fardeau pour ses amis ! Il soupira légèrement, n'osant pas le dire à Sirius ou James. Ils comptaient sur _lui_, il ne pouvait que les suivre. Après tout, c'était pour Remus, il pouvait toujours essayer, qui ne tente à rien, n'à rien ! Il fut détourné de ses songes, en entendant la porte du compartiment coulisser sur Remus, quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait le bout de sa queue !

« Hey Rem's ! Justement, je me demandais ou tu pouvais bien être ? remarqua Sirius en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas Sirius, répondit Lupin en s'asseyant.

- Tu étais avec Grey ? demanda James en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Oui, répondit Remus de manière évasive, alors de quoi discutiez-vous ?

- Euh, on-on parlait de- de la carte qu'on allait créer ! s'exclama Sirius, prit au dépourvu mais content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose afin de ne pas dire la vérité à son ami.

- La carte ? répéta incrédule Remus en regardant alternativement ses amis qui faisaient une drôle de tête. Quelle carte ?

- La-la carte des Maraudeurs ! s'écria James en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main

- Exactement ! renchérit Sirius avec joie.

- Et à quoi servirait cette carte des Maraudeurs ? s'enquit Remus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Eh bien, euh, fit Sirius en se grattant le dessus de la tête.

- Se serait pratique une carte qui retracerait les couloirs et les pièces qui se trouvent à Poudlard. Surtout lors de notre première année, ça nous éviterait de nous perdre, murmura Peter de manière pensive.

- Peter ! Tu es un génie ! s'écria Black en sautant sur le concerné qui comprenait à peine ce qui lui arrivait, rougissant légèrement face aux compliments de son ami. C'est ce que nous allons faire ! Une carte qui retracera le château de Poudlard, ses passages secrets, les pièces, les couloirs, les étages ! Et mieux encore une carte qui sera animée et retranscrira les allez et venus des gens dans le château ! Une carte égale à notre génie sensationnel et qui restera gravée dans la mémoire de tous, on pourra ensuite la transmettre à nos descendants, les former à devenir Maraudeurs et…

- Black ? appela Potter en se retenant de rire devant l'engouement de son meilleur ami.

- Quoi ? fit le concerné en redescendant sur terre.

- Tu t'emballes, on s'en tiendra seulement à la carte, ajouta James en souriant. Pour le reste on verra ça plus tard. Néanmoins, j'avoue que c'est une excellente idée et très utile, surtout si on trouve un sortilège qui permettrait de localiser les déplacements des gens au sein de l'école.

- Imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire ! s'exclama Sirius, sautillant d'excitation comme un chien fou. On pourra mettre en place nos blagues plus facilement et échapper ainsi à Rusard !

- Il faudra faire de nombreuses recherches, souffla Remus, mais ça doit être possible et ça sera un objet très utile, je vous l'accorde, plus utile que vos blagues à vrai dire, marmonna Lupin avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh ! Rem's que dis-tu là ? Tu me brises le cœur, dit d'un ton théâtral Sirius en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Créer des blagues n'est pas donné à tout le monde, c'est tout un art ! D'ailleurs tu nous as promis que tu nous aiderais la prochaine fois ! Avec tes sens développés, on va pouvoir échapper à cette vieille fripouille de Rusard et sa chatte Miss Teigne ! A nous la gloire ! cria Sirius en brandissant le bras en l'air en éclatant de rire.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me taire ce jour là, prononça Remus en posant une main sur son front tout en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré sous les ricanements de Potter et Pettigrow. »

Que Poudlard se tienne prêt ! Les Maraudeurs étaient de nouveaux réunis, plus que jamais décidés à conquérir la foule, à graver leurs noms dans la mémoire des gens et de l'école, et cela pour_ l'éternité_…

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Un mois est demi était passé depuis la rentrée des classes. Un mois est demi que les cours avaient repris. Un mois est demi que les Maraudeurs se penchaient avec passion et ardeur sur le projet de leur carte, mais aussi celui de devenir Animagus. Seulement, le second projet était beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en place, puisqu'il leurs fallait trouver un créneau horaire où Remus ne serait pas avec eux, afin d'étudier tranquillement. Ils avaient donc choisis le moment ou leur ami se transformait en bête sanglante, c'était l'instant idéal, Lupin devant parfois rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de sa transformation.

C'est ainsi que les soirs de pleine lune, ils entreprirent de méditer et rechercher leur moi animal. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder le secret. D'une, pour ne pas créer de faux espoirs au jeune Lupin, au cas où ils ne réussiraient pas, même si l'échec n'était pas permis aux yeux de Black et Potter. De deux, ils savaient que si le Lycan venait à entendre la moindre bribe de ce projet ambitieux pour leur jeune âge, que celui-ci ferait tout pour les dissuader ! Ils commençaient à connaître Remus qui ne cessait de se dire dangereux pour les autres et un monstre. Sirius avait la sainte horreur de l'écouter dire de pareilles bêtises ! Cela le révulsait et il n'était pas le seul, James était du même avis que lui. Quant à Peter, même s'il se faisait plus discret, Black savait que son ami n'en pensait pas moins la même chose. Tous les quatre, ils étaient plus que jamais unis dans l'adversité et plus les jours passaient, plus le lien se renforçait ! Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Sirius, surtout qu'il avait remarqué que Remus passait moins de temps avec Grey. En effet, le Gryffondor était pratiquement accaparé entre ses devoirs, les pleines lunes, rattraper ses cours et les recherches à la bibliothèque pour la future carte des Maraudeurs. Si ça continuait ainsi, Black n'entendrait plus parler de cette fille, à cette vitesse Lupin la laisserait tomber.

Grey était insipide, Sirius ne voyait réellement pas ce _qu'il_ pouvait lui trouver. Cette fille était froide, aucunement sociable, maladroite, pas jolie pour un sou, même s'il devait avouer qu'elle avait maigris. C'était une perte de temps que de trainer avec _elle_ et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la plupart des élèves l'évitaient comme la peste, se faisant un plaisir de la railler quand c'était possible. Néanmoins, si Black devait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire et la plupart d'entre eux s'en mordaient les doigts après s'être moquée d'elle ! Elle n'hésitait pas à jouer de sa baguette et à vrai dire, elle était plutôt douée en métamorphose. Non, Grey ne manquait pas d'audace et de courage, sans aucun doute, elle avait sa place à Gryffondor. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'apprécier ! Il ne supportait pas quand des personnes lui tenaient tête et c'était son cas ! Il supportait encore moins qu'elle puisse s'accaparer de leur ami Remus ! Ce n'était qu'une petite pimbêche, elle finirait par se retrouver _seule_…

Décidément cette année commençait très bien ! Tout pour ravir Sirius qui soupira d'ennui au cours de Sortilège. La théorie ce n'était pas pour lui, il préférait cent fois la pratique, rien ne valait l'action ! Il s'amusa avec sa baguette, faisant voler une plume dans les airs, étant au fond de la classe le professeur Flitwick ne pouvait pas le voir au vu de sa petite taille. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait…

« Mr. Black ! Pourriez-vous cessez vos enfantillages et accorder une certaine attention à mon cours ! 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Le concernée obtempéra se recevant par le même occasion un regard noir de la part d'Evans. Celle-là non plus, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ! Toujours à leur crier dessus dès qu'ils s'amusaient un peu, elle était trop coincée et à cheval sur le règlement. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout durant les cours et toujours fourrée avec Servilus ! Comment pouvait-elle supporter _sa_ compagnie ? C'était aberrant ! Décidément les filles n'avaient aucune logique ! Il ne les comprendrait jamais ! Cette rouquine lui tapait sur les nerfs, peut-être autant que l'autre _Grey_. Décidément les rousses peu pour _lui_, même si la couleur de Fauve était différente d'Evans. Ses cheveux étaient largement moins roux, avec des reflets châtains, ils étaient ce qu'on appelait auburn. Sa chevelure avait la couleur d'un fauve, et Sirius se mit à penser que son prénom ne pouvait pas mieux lui correspondre. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Voila, qu'il commençait à divaguer sur l'autre petite peste ! N'importe quoi ! Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter que de songer à cette, enfin bref, vous aurez compris. Il sentit alors un coup de coude dans ses côtes qui le fit redescendre sur terre puis vit un bout de papier avec une écriture : celle de James.

_A quoi tu penses ? Tu n'écoutes rien du cours depuis toute à l'heure ! Remus semble ne pas apprécier et Flitwick non plus._

Sirius soupira, prit sa plume et répondit :

_Pas grand-chose d'intéressant, je m'ennuis c'est tout, j'ai envie d'action. _

Black glissa le parchemin vers son ami qui lut rapidement, pour lui renvoyer ensuite :

_Justement, je me disais qu'on pourrait mettre en application une petite blague contre nos très chers voisins, les visqueux serpents ! Tu en penses quoi ? _

Le concerné se gratta le menton avec sa plume, tout en réfléchissant à cette idée plus qu'alléchante. Voila qui le divertirait et lui donnerait un peu d'action ! Décidément James était son sauveur ! Il gratta aussitôt sa plume sur le papier :

_D'accord, ça marche pour moi ! Que penses-tu de déposer quelques Bombabouses dans leurs salles communes. Ils empesteront le lendemain. J'en rigole d'avance._

Sirius reçut quelques secondes plus tard la réponse de Potter qui essayait de ne pas trop de faire remarquer du professeur.

_Bonne idée ! Il nous faudra leur mot de passe et se sera dans la poche ! _

Le jeune Black se retourna aussitôt vers son meilleur ami, le sourire aux lèvres, enthousiasmé par ce plan et à l'idée de jouer leurs premiers méfaits. Il vit alors James lever le pouce en l'air tandis qu'il hocha de la tête vigoureusement ! Il avait sacrément hâte de faire cette première blague ! Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer la tête que feraient ses vauriens de Serpentards ! Il aperçut alors le sourire du Gryffondor se faner de plus en plus alors que son pouce se baissa peu à peu, semblant déglutir. Sirius se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Flitwick ! Oups…

« Potter ! Black ! Une retenue et 20 points en moins ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à être inattentif durant mes cours ! s'écria d'une voix aigüe le professeur tout en retournant vers son bureau. »

James croisa alors le regard vert émeraude d'Evans qui était noir de colère, il lança sèchement :

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ! Épargne-nous ta morale Evans et donne plutôt des conseils à Servilus et un bon shampoing parce qu'à ta place, j'aurais la honte de traîner avec un type qui hait les gens comme _toi_ !

- Severus n'est pas ainsi _Potter_ ! Tu es juste étroit d'esprit avec des préjugés idiots ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais ! répliqua Lily furibonde.

- Ah oui ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois. Alors reste avec ta naïveté et tes rêves _Evans_, ajouta t-il d'un ton moqueur en se replongeant dans ses cours. »

La rouquine fut alors rappelée à l'ordre par le prof et se retourna sous le ricanement de Black. Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses cours mais en vain. Ce crétin l'avait énervé ! Lily savait que son amitié avec Severus n'était pas vue d'un bon œil, que se soit du côté des Gryffondor ou des Serpentards. Elle était prise entre deux feux. Néanmoins, elle tenait à Severus, c'était son premier ami, c'est _lui _encore qui l'informa qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle appréciait le Serpentard, elle savait ce qu'il valait ! Peu importe qu'il soit Serpentard et elle Gryffondor, ce n'était pas des stupides maisons et valeurs qui viendraient à les séparer ! Il n'était pas comme les autres, il ne la traitait pas de sang-de-bourbe ! Il la respectait. Ce n'était pas un crétin comme Potter qui allait la faire douter ! Sûrement pas ! Un crétin doublement imbu de sa personne, dont la tête avait gonflé depuis qu'il était entré dans l'équipe de Quiddicth et qu'il en était la vedette ! La rouquine fut alors détournée de ses pensées par la cloche qui sonna la fin des cours. Elle remballa aussitôt ses affaires puis rejoignit Isabella et Ambre qui l'attendait patiemment alors qu'elle croisa Potter qui la défiait ouvertement du regard avec un petit sourire en coin, suivit de ses amis.

« Elle n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur, remarqua Peter en remontant sa sacoche sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est que réciproque, elle m'énerve à traîner avec l'autre lavette de Rogue.

- T'inquiète James, ça lui passera quand il la traitera de la même façon que les autres Serpents, elle ouvrira alors les yeux, dit Sirius en tête du groupe, se dirigeant vers leurs prochains cours défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui accordes autant d'attention vu qu'elle t'énerve à traîner avec Severus, prononça Remus à côté de Potter qui l'observa en biais.

- Comment devrais-je me comporter alors ?

- Ignore là, répondit simplement Lupin en entrant dans la salle de cours, se sont ses affaires après tout et pas les nôtres. »

James s'arrêta momentanément, l'ignorer ? Elle et Servilus ? Ah ça non ! Pour tout l'or du monde, oh que non ! Il aimait beaucoup trop la provoquer et lui envoyer des piques à cette rouquine. Il fallait qu'il s'amuse un peu non ? Oubliant les paroles de son ami dans un coin de son esprit, il s'installa à un bureau avec Sirius tandis que Lupin s'assis avec Peter. Le prof rentra quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient faire de la pratique et étudier les Epouvantards. C'est ainsi que durant un quart d'heure Calixte Emerson posa des questions à ses élèves, leur donnant des points quand ils avaient la bonne réponse. Il tapa ensuite dans ses mains puis leurs demanda de sortir leur baguette avant de rentrer dans la pièce d'à côté, ou se trouvait l'armoire dans laquelle la créature était enfermé, dès que leur prénom serait nommé.

Ils passèrent un à un, par ordre alphabétique sous l'œil avisé de leur professeur qui les observait se débrouiller face à l'épouvantard qui se transformait en ce quoi il avait le plus peur. Quand se fut le tour de Sirius, celui-ci se fit encourager par ses amis puis entra dans la salle, seul face à l'armoire qui lui faisait face. La baguette levée, il attendit patiemment quand il entendit un grincement, la porte du meuble s'ouvrit alors sur sa propre mère. Il aurait tout pensé, sauf à ça et surtout _elle_ ! Il avait pourtant cru ne pas avoir peur de Walburga mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était pareille à ce qu'elle était au 12 Square, corpulente, froide, hautaine. Une véritable copie et réplique de Mme Black. Il frissonna légèrement de la tête au pied quand il la vit lui lancer un regard presque meurtrier. Sirius remarqua rapidement qu'elle avait une baguette dans sa main et inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas, baissant lui-même son bâton, l'observant avec une certaine crainte. Les sortilèges, la douleur, la peur, il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, même si cela datait d'il y a quelques mois. Chaque été, il y avait droit et à chaque fois, cela n'en était plus que virulent, tombant parfois dans l'inconscience ou d'autre fois enfermé dans sa chambre durant une certaine période. Il haïssait sa mère, il haïssait _sa_ famille ! Il releva alors sa baguette, pris d'un nouvel accès de rage et de courage. Il n'avait pas à la craindre ! Ce n'était qu'une vieille folle bornée dans ses stupides principes de sang-pur ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre _ici ! _

« Riddikulus ! prononça Sirius en voyant sa mère se transformer peu à peu en une vieille femme ridée, les cheveux blancs, son dos courbé, sa baguette se transformant en une canne sur laquelle elle se soutenait tandis qu'une grosse verrue s'était pointée sur le bout de son nez qui fit éclater de rire le jeune Black. »

Ridicule, on ne pouvait pas mieux dire, en rigolant, le Gryffondor sortit de la pièce, plus que jamais fière de lui. Cette image le hanterait toute sa vie et désormais, il affronterait sa mère avec plus de détermination. Heureux d'avoir réussis à braver sa plus grand peur qui n'en serait bientôt plus une. Se fut ensuite le tour d'Evans et Potter ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil avec son ami Black par le hublot de la porte afin de voir sa plus grande peur et se moquer _d'elle_ par la suite. Ils virent alors Mac Gonagall prendre forme, lui remettant une copie avec un T comme Troll. Dirent que les deux Maraudeurs étaient mort de rire, ce n'était pas peu dire, surtout quand ils aperçurent la mine blême de Lily et que sa baguette tremblait. Malheureusement, ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par Remus qui les gronda quelque peu, ne trouvant pas ça drôle. James et Sirius soupirèrent d'ennui quand ils comprirent que leur ami était stressé d'affronter la créature magique en sachant qu'elle forme l'Épouvantard allait prendre. Une lune ronde et pleine. Ils se firent alors un peu plus sérieux, essayant de soutenir leur meilleur ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant de le rassurer.

Black surprit alors Lupin faisant une sorte de sourire qui était destinée à Grey. Il l'avait presque oubliée celle-là. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la pièce isolée. La curiosité était un très vilain défaut et principalement tout les Gryffondors en étaient affublés et encore plus Sirius à ce moment là. Il voulait trop savoir en quoi la créature allait se transformer, en quoi Grey avait le plus peur ? C'était trop tentant de regarder, c'était comme mettre un os devant un chien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Remus qui sembla comprendre ou voulait en venir Black.

« Ne fait pas ça Sirius ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'exclama Lupin en colère, le voyant prendre le chemin de la porte, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds quand l'ébahissement trahit son visage. »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il aurait tout imaginé, sauf _ça_ ! Il sentit alors quelqu'un faire de même que lui, qui n'était autre que Remus qui paraissait tout aussi étonné quand l'anxiété et l'effroi vint s'installer dans chaque expression de son visage. Son cœur s'accéléra tentant vainement d'assimiler ce qu'il était en train de voir. Fauve face à une pâle copie de lui-même, il semblait lui dire des choses mais c'était surtout son regard, il semblait être mauvais. Elle avait peur de _lui. Peur de lui. _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne comprenait pas ! A moins que, à moins qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il était ? Qu'elle sache pour sa condition de Loup-garou ? C'était fort possible ! N'avait-il jamais dis qu'elle était trop observatrice pour son propre bien ? Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-dit lui en parler ? Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées et une seule chose semblait résonnait dans son esprit comme un disque qu'on aurait oublié d'arrêter, elle avait peur de _lui_. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sortir de sa léthargie. Une main qui appartenait à James, l'observant par-dessus ses lunettes rondes. Tout sourire avait disparu sur le visage du brun à lunette, semblant plus grave que jamais. Prêt à soutenir Remus.

Le jeune Lycan prit alors une décision, celle de s'éloigner de Fauve à la plus grande joie de Sirius qui l'encouragea tandis que Potter semblait tout aussi sceptique que Peter. Avait-il pris la bonne résolution ? Remus ne savait pas, mais une phrase vint s'insinuer à son tour dans sa tête, lui rappelant la promesse qu'il s'était faite ; ne jamais abandonné Grey. Il sut à cet instant qu'il venait de faire une belle et grossière erreur, mais avait-il le choix ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, il devait se protéger_ lui_ et son secret, à n'importe quel prix. C'était tout ce qui comptait et rien d'autre…

* * *

_Hey Hey, la première partie de ce nouveau chapitre est finit ! D'après-vous, que va t-il se passer ? Comment va réagir Fauve quand elle va voir que Remus s'éloigne délibérement d'elle ? A t-elle vraiment découvert son secret ou pas ? Pourquoi son épouvantard est Lupin ? Avez vous aimez la petite confrontation James/Lily, pour l'instant, il se déteste toujours autant, lool, mais cela changera dans le chapitre 4 (The Yule Bal), enfin ça changera surtout pour Potter, parce que Lily ne pourra toujours pas l'apprécier xd. Les Maraudeurs, qui commencent à créer la carte des Maraudeurs, je pense que ça leur prendra jusqu'à leurs quatrième année, pour la finir, ça me semble plutôt pas mal 2 ans, pour créer une carte de cette ampleur. Quant à leurs projets animagus, hey, hey, quel réaction aura Remus ? Tout cela prochainement..._

_Reviews Please ? _

_A vos claviers. A très bientôt._

_Lia-Sail._


	8. Troisième Année : Partie 2

**Hello Lecteurs !**

Comment allez vous ? Avez-vous été voir HP7 au cinéma ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Moi j'ai adoré, surtout quand Rogue vient à mourrir et qu'on voit enfin ses souvenirs et son amour pour Lily. Sublime ce passage, remplit d'émotions où je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer ^^

**Sinon, voici la suite de chapitre, oui enfin, me direz-vous, j'ai un peu tardé, honte à moi !**

**Cette partie sera concentré sur les maraudeurs et Fauve, Remus tentera une nouvelle approche vers celle-ci...**

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_LaSilvana - Ayanah - Methyleen and Sarah0406._

_Je remercie aussi ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et alerts ! _

**Merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça motive énormément !**

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

**PS : Je recherche un ou une correctrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Shattered **_(Deuxième Partie)_

_(Brisée)_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ce fameux cours contre l'Épouvantard. Deux semaines que Lupin évitait son ancienne amie Fauve. Dès qu'il la croisait au détour d'un couloir et qu'il croisait ses yeux, il détournait le regard avec une certaine once de culpabilité, sachant qu'elle devait souffrir de cet éloignement. Sachant qu'elle devait se poser des questions, mais c'était plus fort que lui, la peur lui rongeait les entrailles comme l'année dernière. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait des points d'incohérences. Si elle avait découvert sa condition et réellement peur de _lui_, elle le fuirait au lieu de chercher sa présence ? Alors qu'elle était la réelle signification de cet Épouvantard ? Y avait-il seulement un sens ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Peut-être devrait-il aller en parler avec Fauve ? Peut-être devrait-il s'expliquer ? Seulement, il en avait pas le courage, il avait si peur de la vérité, si peur qu'elle le repousse, le rejette. Il préférait se voiler la face, c'était tellement plus simple. De toute façon, il était occupé à la recherche de sortilèges pour la création de la future carte des Maraudeurs. En plus, James et Sirius s'étaient lancés dans la stupide idée qu'ils allaient déposer des Bombabouses dans la salle commune des Serpentards et pour avoir le mot de passe, ils étaient partis se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Décidément ces deux là faisaient réellement la paire, pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, toujours à s'embarquer dans des situations pas possibles. A croire qu'ils aimaient ça, malheureusement cela avait tendance à le stresser, il ne souhaitait pas faire perdre des points à sa maison et encore moins se faire remarquer par les professeurs. Cependant, ça semblait être mal partit quand on était l'ami de deux phénomènes hors du commun. Lupin soupira profondément, tout en fermant son livre sur les potions. Il avait assez étudié pour ce soir, surtout que la pleine lune serait pour la semaine prochaine, peu de temps avant la sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard, c'était génial ! Il espérait sincèrement être en état afin de se rendre au village avec le reste de ses amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Fauve, celle-ci n'avait aucune autorisation pour s'y rendre et c'était fort dommage que ses parents l'aient contraint à rester au château. C'était injuste, sans aucun doute. Mais n'agissait-il pas de la même manière qu'eux ? Lui aussi se comportait très mal avec elle. Si seulement tout pouvait être plus simple, mais avec des si on pouvait refaire le monde. Dans ce cas précis, il ne serait pas un Loup-garou, son père vivant, il ne prendrait pas la fuite avec la Gryffondor. Oui, avec des si on pouvait changer une vie mais cela n'apportait rien de bon que de se complaire dans le passé et les rêves.

Il fut alors sortit de ses songes par la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvrit en grand tandis que des cris de victoires résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Des cris qui appartenaient au reste de la petite troupe : James, Sirius et Peter dont ils avaient sûrement dû rencontrer en cours de chemin. Ils paraissaient tous très heureux et au fond Remus semblait en connaître la cause ; le mot de passe pour accéder à la salle commune des Serpentards.

« On a réussi ! On est les meilleurs ! crièrent en cœur Black et Potter en frappant dans la main de l'un et de l'autre.

- Quel est donc le mot de passe ? demanda Remus curieux.

- Amortentia, répondit Peter à leur place puisque les deux autres étaient en train d'étaler leur indéniable intelligence et génie.

- Une potion, dit Lupin quelque peu étonné.

- Leur directeur est Slughorm, notre professeur de potion, cela va dans l'ordre des choses, non ? prononça le jeune Pettigrow en haussant des épaules. »

Pour seule réponse Remus hocha de la tête, Peter n'avait pas tord et son raisonnement était très logique. Néanmoins, cela n'enchantait guère Remus ! Maintenant que James et Sirius avaient obtenu le mot de passe, Lupin savait que lui-même et Peter allaient devoir les suivre dans leur petite escapade et les aider grâce à ses sens, pour une fois que sa condition serait utile à des personnes. Ils attendirent donc que la nuit tombe et que tout le monde soit couché, ils prirent ensuite un sac remplis de Bombabouses puis la cape d'invisibilité dont ils se recouvrirent. Le Loup-garou était en tête de la petite troupe afin de mieux diriger ses amis au cas où que Rusard et sa tigresse pointe le bout de son nez. Seul leurs respirations et leurs pas venaient à troubler ce silence obscurs, plus ils avançaient vers les cachots plus ils faisaient froid, grelotant. Décidément ces saletés serpents vivaient dans un trou à rat, parfait pour les lâches et se cacher.

« On y arrive, souffla Sirius en voyant le portrait menant à la salle commune. On va y aller avec James, vous faites les guets, ajouta t-il en direction de Remus et Peter qui approuvèrent. »

Les deux maraudeurs virent Potter et Black rentrer tandis qu'ils restèrent sous la cape, observant les alentours. Les minutes passaient et Peter commençait à paniquer du fait que les deux Gryffondors ne reviennent pas, ça se trouve ils s'étaient fait prendre !

« Et si Rusard ou un préfet en chef se ramène par là ? Que faisons-nous ?

- On reste ici, assura Remus, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir avec la cape. On risque rien Peter, détend-toi, tenta t-il de le rassurer.

- Ils mettent trop de temps ! souffla Pettigrow. Peut-être qu'un Serpentard les as surpris ?

- Impossible, un professeur aurait été alerté depuis longtemps. Soit patient, je suis tout aussi stressé que toi Pet', tais-toi maintenant, intima Lupin, on risque de se faire repérer. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent le portrait s'ouvrir sur James et Sirius souriant jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Remus se dirigea vers eux, afin qu'ils retournent tous sous la cape.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

- A merveille, il y a une de ses puanteurs dans la salle, ils vont en être verts, sans mauvais jeu de mot, rigola James. Cependant, Sirius n'a pu pas s'empêcher d'inscrire_ « Les Maraudeurs »_ en lettre doré sur le mur.

- Quoi ! s'écria Lupin horrifié. Tu es idiot ma parole ! Tu veux qu'on aille se dénoncer à Mac Go pendant que tu y es !

- Eh ! Personne ne sait qu'on s'appelle ainsi entre nous ! Je trouve ça plus classe de signer nos méfaits non ? dit Sirius tout joyeux.

- Tu es intenable, répondit Remus en soupirant, retournons au dortoir maintenant. »

Malheureusement, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Alors que les quatre jeunes adolescents remontaient doucement vers leur tour, ils entendirent un miaulement puis aperçurent deux yeux brillants dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Merlin ! Miss Teigne ce qui voulait dire que Rusard ne devait pas être très loin et Remus ne se trompa point en percevant des pas au loin. Il baissa son regard et vit la chatte en train de miauler et se frotter à eux, ils étaient fichus. Quoi qu'il fasse, Miss Teigne allait les suivre, il ne leur restait plus qu'une solution prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et courir aussi vite que possible.

« Oui, oui ma beauté, j'arrive ! Tu as vu des petits chenapans roder dans les alentours ma belle ? demanda Rusard qui arrivait avec sa lampe torche tandis que les Maraudeurs reculaient, pas après pas. »

Ils bifurquèrent au premier couloir sur leur droite puis sans demander leur reste, ils se mirent à courir, retirant la cape d'invisibilité qui les gênait plus qu'autre chose. Seulement le concierge les poursuivait avec sa saleté de chatte ! Ils pouvaient très bien entendre des pas derrière eux. Il les avait repérés ! Les Gryffondors arrivèrent alors à un choix difficile, trois chemins s'opposaient à eux, un sur la droite, la gauche ou tout droit. Lequel fallait-il prendre ? Ils n'étaient jamais passés par là de souvenir !

« Il faut se presser ! C'est pile ou face, on a une chance sur trois de se retrouver dans un cul de sac ! Remus ? demanda James. Que nous conseils-tu ?

- On aurait du rester sagement dans notre lit, à dormir comme tout le monde, marmonna le loup-garou entre ses dents.

- Ok, celui de gauche, décida Sirius en tirant tout le monde vers cette direction.

- Rappelle-moi Peter de le tuer dès qu'on se sera sortit de cette galère ! s'exclama Remus essoufflé.

- Pas de problème, répondit le concerné qui n'en pensait pas moins que Remus, les courses poursuites avaient de quoi mettre la peur au ventre. »

Il savait que Sirius et James adoraient ce genre de chose le danger, comme ils savaient si bien le dire. Peter se doutait que cette situation ne devait pas les déranger le moins du monde, mais lui, s'en était toute autre. Oh certes, il adorait suivre ses amis dans leurs péripéties mais il y avait toujours cette frayeur qui le tiraillait en _lui_. La crainte d'être pris, la crainte de décevoir les gens autour de lui, la peur de perdre ses amis s'ils ne les suivaient pas. L'appréhension de s'affirmer aux yeux des autres. Il était loin d'être un mauvais garçon, il manquait juste de confiance en _lui _ce qui constituait parfois une faiblesse chez_ lui. _Une faiblesse qui le faisait constamment douté de tout. Il avait cru qu'au cours de ses années, il aurait réussit à dépasser cette limite, mais non. C'est pour cela, qu'il admirait tant James et Sirius, eux qui n'avaient peur de rien, qui osaient tout dire et tout faire. Ils étaient courageux, tout son contraire, méritait-il sa place à Gryffondor ? Dans ces moments là, il pensait que non.

Le jeune Pettigrow fut sortit de ses songes, le souffle totalement saccadé, il ouvrit les yeux en grand comme des soucoupes, quand il aperçut l'esprit frappeur de ce château Peeves en personne ! Ils étaient définitivement fichus !

« Oh, oh mais que vois-je ? Des élèves en dehors de leur dortoir, ricana t-il avec un sourire perfide. Oh mais je vous reconnais ! C'est Lupin le turlupin zinzin avec toute sa clique !

- Magnifique, il ne manquait plus que _lui_, soupira James en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais vous dénoncer à Rusard ! s'écria Peeves qui partait tout joyeux de faire du grabuge dans l'école.

- NON ! répondit Sirius en attirant l'attention du fantôme. N'y va pas, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer…

- Ah oui ? Et qui te dit que cela m'intéresse ?

- Rusard veut te chasser du château non ? Tu n'aimerais pas, comment dire, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ? dit habilement Black en jouant avec les poches de sa veste dans lesquelles résidaient encore quelques Bombabouses.

- Que me proposes-tu ? demanda l'esprit frappeur très intéressée par cette idée soufflée.

- Eh bien, j'ai quelques farces et attrapes sur moi, je pourrais te les donner pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec le concierge. En contrepartie, tu joues une diversion et tu ne dis rien sur nous, et cela tout en te vengeant de Rusard. Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Sirius qui entendait la voix du Cracmol se rapprocher de plus en plus.

- D'accord ! accepta le fantôme en prenant les Bombabouses données par Black. »

Ils virent alors Peeves partir à l'encontre du concierge qui se mit soudainement à crier, pestant, injuriant de tous les noms l'esprit frappeur qui avait balancé toutes les Bombabouses sur Rusard. Sa beauté légendaire s'accordant désormais à l'odeur pestiférée des farces et attrapes tandis que les Maraudeurs partaient en toute sécurité vers leur tour. Échappant de peu à une retenue et perte de points considérable. Ils avaient eus chaud et ce n'était pas peu dire !

A bout de souffle et de force, ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans leur dortoir, se laissant choir sur leur lit quand James se mit à rire, rejoint par Sirius, Remus et Peter qui repensaient à la tête du concierge. Oubliant les menaces de mort à l'encontre du beau brun ténébreux, unis une fois de plus dans la vie. Ils avaient bien cru ne jamais y arriver et c'était justement ce qui rendait la chose plus existante ! L'adrénaline avait été au rendez-vous ainsi que les émotions fortes, merlin, Black n'avait qu'une seule chose à dire à quand la prochaine blague ?

Le lendemain matin, alors que les Maraudeurs s'installaient à leur table habituelle, ils virent entrer les premiers Serpentards le visage blême, tournant au vert, ayant apparemment l'envie de vomir tandis qu'ils dégageaient sur eux, une terrible odeur de puanteur. Les élèves se mirent brusquement à chuchoter sur leur passage tandis que certains rigolaient pendant que Slughorm et Mac Gonagall se dirigèrent vers eux, scandalisés par une telle tenue en cet établissement !

« Pouvez vous me dire le pourquoi, du comment de votre-votre accoutrement ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondors en pinçant du nez face à l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, quelqu'un à déposer des Bombabouses dans notre salle commune ! se justifia Regulus. La personne à signer « Les Maraudeurs », informa t-il.

- Et qui d'autre que des Serpentards auraient pu commettre cet acte ! Personne d'autre ne peut rentrer dans les quartiers attribués sans le mot de passe ! rappela Minerva. J'en déduis donc que c'est un ou plusieurs de vos élèves Horace ! dit-elle en se tournant vers son collègue. Cette blague est vraiment de mauvais goût et perturbe le petit déjeuné ! ajouta la directrice en voyant des élèves partirent, écœurés par l'odeur. Je retire 100 point à la maison Serpentard ! Et par pitié, faite disparaître ce relent ! Je compte sur vous Horace pour que tous vos élèves soient présentables dans deux heures ! trancha la sorcière en retournant à sa place tandis que les Maraudeurs en questions, se retenaient à grande peine de rire, trop heureux d'avoir réussis leur coup avec en plus un retrait de point chez ses sales Serpents. »

Sirius tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de son jeune cadet semblant attendre un simple geste de sa part. Un quelconque espoir brillait dans ses iris face à l'intérêt soudain de son frère aîné. Malheureusement, il y régnait toujours la même colère en _lui_, il avait déçu Sirius et cela, c'était la pire chose dans sa vie qui avait pu arriver. Regulus avait mal, son frère lui manquait, il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de son aîné à vouloir le renier de cette façon juste pour une question de maison. Il avait imaginé que Sirius tenait à _lui_, réellement, mais cela ne devait pas être le cas ! Sinon il serait allé au delà du nom Serpentard, comme Evans pouvait le faire avec Rogue. Finalement, le jeune Black vint à penser que c'était son aîné qui l'avait lâchement trahi ! Désormais, il le savait, Regulus ne pouvait plus compter sur Sirius. Cet été, il avait espéré un rapprochement ou des excuses qui n'étaient jamais venues. Juste de la haine, des paroles acerbes lancées l'un contre l'autre. Les liens du sang n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux du Gryffondor ! Comme Sirius l'avait si bien dis : tout était finit. Il l'avait compris, résigné et triste. Le seul point positif était que sa mère paraissait ravie qu'il soit entré à Serpentard, faisant honneur à la famille. Il était le fils préféré, ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait, il avait grâce aux yeux de Walburga.

Néanmoins, il savait le prix qu'il allait lui en couter. Regulus était loin d'être idiot, Sirius étant un traître, ses parents reposaient tous ses espoirs sur _lui_. Ils allaient prendre des chemins opposés. Son frère allait briller telle une étoile dans la nuit et lui ne serait que ténèbres. Il aurait aimé avoir la même force de caractère que Sirius. Il aurait aimé compter sur _son_ soutien, peut-être que cela l'aurait stimulé par la suite à se dresser contre sa famille ? Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait que compter que sur soi-même et se débrouiller seul. Tout cela n'appartenait qu'au passé, quant à l'avenir, il se prévoyait bien sombre…

« Tu n'as toujours pas pardonné à ton frère ? s'enquit James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, observant le cadet des Black sortir de la grande salle.

- Quel frère ? demanda Sirius en prenant son verre de jus de citrouille. Les seuls frères que j'ai c'est vous et personne d'autre, décréta t-il en reposant brusquement son bien pour se lever sous les yeux ahuris de ses amis.

- Tu l'as blessé James, remarqua Remus en prenant le journal. Pas malin, de lui parler de son frère, tu sais très bien que Sirius en à horreur.

- Je sais, soupira le brun à lunette, je pensais juste que sa colère était un peu retombée depuis…

- Sirius n'est pas en colère, murmura Lupin en lisant un article qui parlait d'une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts, il est tout simplement triste. »

James et Peter se regardèrent de manière confuse, ne comprenant pas les propos de Remus. Black triste ? Pourtant, Potter se souvenait très bien de la réaction de son ami l'année dernière à l'annonce que son frère allait à Serpentard. Il était littéralement furieux. Est-ce que Sirius s'était confié à Lupin pour qu'il en vienne à déduire ce genre de chose ? Où était-ce simplement de l'intuition ? Peut-être devrait-il forcer Sirius à lui parler un peu ? Il était si renfermé et secret sur sa famille, il ne racontait jamais ses vacances d'été ! James se doutait un peu que cela ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir mais il avait l'impression que Black cachait certaines choses. Pourquoi ? Par honte ? Par peur ? Le Gryffondor soupira profondément, ne sachant que trop faire. Il fut alors sortit de ses songes par la voix de Peter qui l'informa que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il rejoignit ses amis, se dirigeant vers leur premier cours de la journée, bien décidé à mieux connaître Sirius !

Une semaine était passée depuis la petite blague des Maraudeurs, Novembre entamé, la neige tombait à flot, recouvrant le parc de Poudlard dans un épais manteau blanc. C'était le week-end et une sortie à Poudlard était organisée aujourd'hui. Les quatre garçons avaient décidés de s'y rendre ensemble l'après-midi tandis qu'ils profiteraient de la matinée pour faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin d'approfondir leurs recherches pour la carte. Ainsi à une table, Remus ne cessait de lever la tête pour voir sa jeune amie Fauve tout au fond de la pièce, en train d'écrire sur un parchemin. Elle était seule. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient de chaque côte de son visage et des tonnes de livres l'entouraient. Elle semblait se noyer dans la masse du travail. Son ventre se noua quelque peu en pensant que peut-être cela était de sa faute ? Il se mordit les lèvres, hésitant entre l'envie d'aller la voir et celle de rester ici. Comment l'accueillerait-elle s'il venait à lui demander de ses nouvelles ?

« Va la voir, dit Peter faisant relever la tête de James et Sirius.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Black.

- Grey, répondit Pettigrow en haussant les épaules, Remus ne cessent de l'observer.

- Et alors ? Cette fille à peur de _lui_, au cas où tu aurais la mémoire courte, siffla Sirius énervé à l'idée que cette Gryffondor refasse irruption dans la vie de Lupin.

- C'est son amie, nota le concerné en fronçant des sourcils, parfois on peut avoir peur des gens même quand on est amis. Tu ne crois pas ?

- Peter n'a pas tord Sirius. N'est-ce pas toi qui à avouer avoir peur de Mac Go quand elle se mettait en colère ? déclara James en posant sa plume.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'insurgea Black.

- Taisez-vous ! ordonna la bibliothécaire en lançant un regard noir aux jeunes hommes. »

Sirius grogna dans sa barbe imaginaire tandis qu'il vit Lupin se lever puis se diriger vers Fauve qui était plongée dans ses bouquins. Ne supportant pas la vue de les voir ensemble, il se replongea dans son livre tout en ruminant. Quant à Remus, il prit place sur la chaise d'en face de son amie qui ne releva pas la tête. L'avait-elle entendu ou pas ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus lui parler ? Peut-être l'ignorait-elle ? Comment entamer la conversation ? Que lui dire ? Par quoi commencer après autant de jours, de semaines à l'éviter, à ne pas discuter ? Il aurait aimé croiser ses yeux marrons pour se rassurer qu'elle allait bien, mais rien. Le silence, le plus total, angoissant le jeune Lupin.

« Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Fauve faisait réagir Remus qui ouvrit grand les yeux. »

Comment avait-elle su que c'était lui ? Comment pouvait-elle lui parler comme-ci de rien n'était ? Pourquoi ne levait-elle pas la tête ?

« Oui, cet après midi avec le reste de mes amis. Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

- Je dois travailler mes devoirs, répondit-elle sans lui jeter l'once d'un regard.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es déjà en train de faire Fauve ?

- Je pensais que tu ne te souviendrais plus de mon prénom, remarqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter d'écrire. »

Le cœur de Lupin se tordit violement face à ses reproches qui n'étaient que justifiés et véritables. Merlin, qu'il avait mal en cet instant, la culpabilité lui rongeant son cœur et martelant son âme. Il lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Il le savait ! A présent, il n'osait plus croiser ses yeux parce qu'il avait peur d'y découvrir de la déception ou encore de la colère. Il déglutit passablement, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Lentement, mais sûrement, il aperçut alors son visage se relever et ce qu'il vit, lui fit plus d'effet que tout elle souriait. Elle souriait, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il serra les poings, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il n'aimait pas, il n'appréciait pas l'air qu'elle affichait, l'expression de _ses_ traits, de _ses_ yeux. Aucune déception, aucune colère, juste du vide. Elle n'exprimait rien ! Aucun sentiment ! Elle souriait et ce n'était pas normal ! Elle aurait du lui crier dessus, l'envoyer balader, mais rien. Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra follement, se sentant mal à l'aise.

« Je suis contente de te revoir Remus, tu m'as manqué, confia-t-elle avec un doux sourire et il sut que c'était sincère, _trop_ sincère. »

Morgane, qu'était-il en train de lui faire ? Qu'était-il en train de détruire entre _eux_ ou en _elle_ ? Pourquoi avait-il cette mauvaise impression ? Il n'était pas assez présent pour_ elle_ ! Pas assez surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour _lui_ ! Il était un piètre ami ! Un lâche ! Il prit sa main dans la sienne, surprenant Grey qui pencha la tête en haussant des sourcils :

« Tes amis t'attendent Remus, dit-elle. »

Il se retourna et c'était le cas, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés, qu'il préférait converser avec _elle_. Sauf que son amie retira expressément le contact entre eux, ce qui avait le mérite d'être clair il devait partir, sa présence était indésirable. Il soupira légèrement, abandonnant pour cette fois, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ! S'il voulait qu'elle se confie, ce n'était pas en perdant sa confiance et en agissant ainsi avec elle, qu'il réussirait ! Remus la quitta à regret pour rejoindre ses amis, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard alors que la jeune fille s'était replongée dans ses livres. Il avait peur, peur pour _elle. _Étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être se faisait-il trop de soucis pour Fauve ? Si seulement, il n'était pas un loup-garou, tout serait plus simple. Le cœur lourd, il partit de la bibliothèque.

Cette après-midi là, la Gryffondor observa par sa fenêtre de chambre les Maraudeurs qui partirent en direction du village. Une main posée sur la vitre qui était aussi froide que pouvait l'être Fauve de l'intérieur. Depuis la rentrée, il ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole, il s'éloignait _d'elle_, passant son temps avec ses amis. Pourquoi était-il revenu vers _elle _aujourd'hui ? A quel jeu jouait-il ? Il l'abandonnait puis revenait, ainsi de suite. Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible ? Pourquoi son cœur avait fais un saut dans sa cage thoracique quand il était venu la voir ? Elle tenait trop à _lui_ pour son propre bien. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était amoureuse de Remus, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le considérait comme un frère. Elle se laissa alors glisser le long du mur, se recroquevillant à même le sol, la tête dans ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Fauve commença à se balancer, de droite à gauche, tentant d'apaiser la sourde douleur qui vrillait son cœur. Elle était seule tandis que tout le monde était partit à Pré-au-Lard. Seule, face à soi-même, comme toujours. Elle avait mal. Est-ce que Black avait raison ? Était-il en train de se lasser d'elle ? Était-elle si ennuyante que ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait ses distances ? Pourquoi ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'une larme glissa sur sa joue. Pourquoi était-elle née ? Elle était inutile, elle ne servait à rien. Elle était juste un pion parmi tant d'autre. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas, sa sœur non plus, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis à part Remus, étant trop renfermée et méfiante à l'égard des autres suite à quelques mésaventures à l'école des Moldus. Que lui restait-il ? Sa grand-mère. La jeune fille sécha d'un revers de main ses larmes, plus que jamais déterminée à chasser ses idées noires et cela pour la seule personne qui la respectait et l'aimait plus que tout au monde ; sa grand-mère.

* * *

_Et voila, pour cette nouvelle partie, comme vous pouvez le voir, Remus a fait énormément de mal à notre petite Fauve, ce qui est un peu normal. Celle-ci va se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle-même et comme je suis sadique et une auteur très méchante avec mes protagonistes, je ne vais pas lui faliciter la vie. Je dirais juste, comme indice, que Fauve tiens énormément à sa grand-mère, se serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose..._

_Sinon, Sirius déteste toujours autant Fauve, d'ailleurs heureusement que Peter s'est un peu opposé à Sirius, sinon Mumus serait toujours assis sur sa chaise xd. Que pensez-vous de Peter ? Est-ce que l'interprétation de ce personnage vous plait ? _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite blague des maraudeurs ? _

_Comment Remus va t'il réussir à se réconcilier avec Fauve ? Sirius arrivera t-il à changer d'avis sur elle ? Et si oui, comment ? _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit passage sur notre petit Régulus ? (que j'adore au passage). On le reverra très bientôt, je compte bien développer ce personnage._

_Une petite Reviews Please ? _

_A vos claviers. A très bientôt._

_Lia-Sail._


	9. Troisième Année : Partie 3

**Chapitre en Ecriture :**** 4**

**Hello Lecteurs !**

Comment allez-vous ? La rentrée des classes s'est bien passé ?

Je sais que cela fait quelques semaines que je n'ais pas publié, mais voici la suite...Enfin, me direz vous...

**Ce chapitre est très, très sombre, se sera le plus noir de tout ceux que j'ai publié à présent, mais sûrement pas le dernier...**

On va de plus en plus en apprendre sur Fauve et malheureusement, je la malmène...

Quant **à Sirius**, il ne change pas pour un sous, cependant** le dernier événement** dans cette partie, lui fera prendre conscience de** certaines choses**.

Cette partie du** 3ème Chapitre**, est le tournant de cette fanfiction et** le commencement de la romance entre Sirius et Fauve. **

Il était temps non ? lol.

**Je remercie mes reviewers** :

_MichedePain - LaSilvana - Roselia001 and Methyleen _

**Merci à vous tous ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et alerts ! **_(N'Hésitez pas à laisser un message, je ne mange pas)_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ****:****Shattered **_(Troisième Partie)_

_(Brisée)_

C'était les vacances de Noël, depuis quatre jours. Fauve avait décidé de rester à Poudlard plutôt que de revenir chez elle, comme l'année passée. Elle aimait le château surtout en cette période festive. La magie semblait encore plus féerique. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de monde, deux ou trois Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Les Maraudeurs au complet et aucun Serpentard. Grey trouva d'ailleurs étonnant de voir que Black était encore ici alors que son cadet était repartit chez lui. Étrange. Peut-être n'était-il pas très famille lui non plus ? Peut-être était-il en froid avec eux à cause du fait qu'il soit à Gryffondor alors qu'il se trouvait être un sang-pur ? Elle secoua énergétiquement la tête face à ses pensées, pas question de le prendre en pitié ou de compatir avec _lui _! Surtout, après tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide babouin, doublé d'une grosse tête en plus d'être prétentieux, méchant et puéril ! Néanmoins, son attitude envers elle, lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle se doutait un peu que Black l'avait prise en grippe parce qu'elle était amie avec Remus. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou plutôt de quoi avait-il réellement peur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il le gênait dans le fait que Lupin puisse traîner avec _elle _? Si elle était compliquée, il l'était tout autant. Elle soupira profondément, marchant en direction de la tour de Gryffondor avec une boite de chocolat en main.

C'était Noël aujourd'hui, elle avait demandé à sa grand-mère de lui envoyer un cadeau pour son ami Remus, la boite de chocolat en l'occurrence. Depuis leur conversation dans la bibliothèque, elle avait croisé une ou deux fois son ami qui paraissait toujours aussi occupé avec ses amis. Elle espérait renouer avec lui et se faire pardonner pour la dernière fois en lui offrant ce cadeau. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de son éloignement même si depuis ce fameux jour, il n'évitait plus son regard et lui parlait un peu plus qu'avant. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Et si oui quoi ? Avait-elle seulement le droit de lui en vouloir ? Après tout, il avait aussi ses amis, elle n'était pas le centre de son monde. Ils devaient sûrement être plus intéressants qu'elle, sans aucun doute. Remus devait aussi leurs faire plus confiance qu'à elle. Fauve pouvait parfaitement se souvenir de l'année dernière, quand elle avait surpris Black et Lupin discuter ensemble, se réconciliant à propos de quelque chose un secret. Un secret concernant Remus mais quoi ? Était-elle réellement son amie ? La considérait-il comme telle alors qu'il partageait tout avec ses trois camarades de Gryffondor ? Alors qu'il prenait ses distances, semblant jouer au yoyo, revenir, partir, revenir, partir. Tenait-il à elle, autant qu'elle pouvait l'apprécier ? Elle en doutait fortement et pourtant, une petite lueur d'espoir régnait au fond de son cœur, espérant. Cependant, plus elle espérait et plus elle avait mal. Finalement, s'attacher aux gens n'amenait que la souffrance et la déception. Elle aurait du rester seule, malheureusement, connaître la présence d'une personne puis ensuite goûter à nouveau à la solitude était très difficile. On s'habituait très vite aux bonnes choses. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Remus et pourtant, tout au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix lui criait que c'était ce qui allait se produire.

Non, non ! Remus n'était pas ainsi ! Elle devait juste lui laisser un peu de temps, elle était certaine que cet été, ils se rapprocheraient à nouveau ! Après tout, il avait le droit à son espace vital ! Armée d'une nouvelle force et espoir, elle entra dans la salle commune ou un sapin de Noël était fraichement décoré. Un sapin de Noël où elle n'avait trouvé qu'un cadeau offert par sa grand-mère un livre sur les potions. Grey monta les marches des escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons, elle frappa trois fois puis n'entendant rien, décida de déposer la boite devant la porte pour redescendre. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre le chemin inverse, la jeune fille tomba nez à nez avec Black. Génial ! Absolument merveilleux !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il d'un ton sèche.

- En quoi ça te regarde Black ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensembles pour que je puisse me permettre de me confier un être aussi méprisant que toi ! rétorqua Fauve en soutenant son regard.

- C'est un comble, _Madame_ se joue les donneuses de leçons ! ricana Sirius avec un air hautain.

- Je n'ai aucune leçon à te donner ! Cela serait une perte de temps puisque ta pauvre petite cervelle de moineau, ne comprendrait même pas le quart dont je te dirais ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser passer, ajouta Grey en le poussant légèrement afin de descendre les escaliers.

- Au faite ! Je te l'avais bien dis, pour Remus, qu'il finirait par te laisser, déclara Sirius sournoisement, voyant la Gryffondor s'arrêter en plein dans sa marche.

- Remus est juste occupé, décréta-t-elle en serrant les poings, sentant sa gorge se nouer sensiblement.

- Finalement, le plus stupide de nous deux, c'est bien toi. Crois ce que tu veux, mais sache que Remus en a plus que marre de ta petite personne. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'évite comme la peste depuis la rentrée ? remarqua Black avec un air triomphant en sachant qu'il était en train de gagner la partie. Il mentait mais à cet instant, il n'en avait que faire. »

Que répondre à ça ? Que répondre alors que ce n'était que la triste réalité qui lui revenait en plein dans la figure ? Elle avait qu'une seule envie, partir d'ici avant d'en entendre plus sachant que Black prenait son pied à dire de telles choses qui la blessaient plus que tout. Elle amorça un pas, puis deux, trois pour finalement entendre :

« Grey ! l'appela t-il »

La concernée se retourna et vit sa boite de chocolat arriver droit sur _elle,_ choquant son épaule droite avant de retomber au sol alors que les friandises roulaient dans les marches.

« Récupère ton bien, Remus n'en a que faire de tes gamineries et maintenant dégage ! Que je ne te revois plus traîner par ici ! lança t-il en claquant la porte du dortoir derrière lui, laissant la lionne seule. »

Debout, observant son cadeau en miette, elle s'accroupit puis ramassa un à un les chocolats, se retenant au mieux de pleurer. Cela ne devrait pas lui faire aussi mal, elle ne devrait pas donner autant d'importance à ces paroles, mais malgré tout ça, Fauve ne put empêcher une larme de couler, roulant sur sa joue. Peut-être parce que Black avait crié à voix haute tout ce qu'elle pensait tout bas ? Cela ne pouvait donc qu'être la vérité, non ? Il ne faisait que confirmer ses doutes. Elle se sentait plus que jamais vide et seule. Était-elle idiote de s'accrocher ainsi à Remus alors qu'il ne semblait plus vouloir être avec _elle_ ? Aimait-elle se faire du mal inutilement ? Aimait-elle donc souffrir ? Tout était sous ses yeux, il s'éloignait, il ne lui avait rien offert pour Noël. C'était pourtant clair, seulement, elle préférait se voiler la face plutôt que d'assumer la triste réalité. Grey fut sortie de ses sombres pensées par la voix d'un garçon :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

La concernée sembla être tirée de sa léthargie, séchant rapidement ses larmes puis murmura :

« Tout va bien, je me suis juste montrée maladroite, répondit-elle en offrant un léger sourire rassurant à James Potter.»

Son sourire se fana aussitôt quand elle aperçut l'individu en face _d'elle_. Son visage se referma sans aucune difficulté, méfiante à son égard. Il y avait de quoi, il s'était moqué d'elle à plusieurs reprises avec son copain Black même si la Gryffondor devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une quelconque raillerie de sa part, cette année. Peu importe, sans même lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle s'enfuit avec ses chocolats puis sortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre son refuge. James resta quelques minutes stoïque, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait vu, que faisait donc Grey dans les escaliers menant à leur dortoir ? Et surtout, avait-il rêvé ou avait-elle pleuré ? Il ne l'avait pas reconnu de dos, il avait cru à une tout autre personne en difficulté et il avait été très surpris de la voir ici. D'autant plus que Remus ne semblait pas s'être rapproché d'elle ! Son regard fut alors attiré par un chocolat trainant dans un coin, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle était en train de ramasser ?

Le Maraudeur ne cessait de penser à ce sourire qu'elle lui avait offert et dont il n'avait jamais vu, cela lui allait réellement bien. Seulement, elle avait changé du tout au tout, dès qu'elle l'avait reconnu ! Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comprendre, il s'était souvent rejoint aux moqueries des autres, mais il s'était un peu calmé depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle place tenait Fauve dans le cœur de Remus. Que s'était-il donc passé ici ? Il monta le reste des marches puis entra dans sa chambre où il y trouva Sirius, allongé sur son lit. Le brun à lunette fronça immédiatement des sourcils, tentant de faire le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait de voir et la présence de son ami. Serait-possible que Black lui ait parlé ? Si c'était le cas, il se doutait un peu que la confrontation avait dû être virulente !

« Tu es là depuis longtemps Sirius ?

- Quelques minutes, répondit-il en feuilletant son magazine de Quiddicth.

- Tu as vu Grey alors ? interrogea subtilement James en s'approchant de la couchette de son ami.

- Grey, Grey, répéta Sirius inlassablement, elle envahit déjà assez notre espace vital pour que je l'entende encore ici ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce que ? s'écria t-il en apercevant son ami lui arracher son livre. Ça ne va pas la tête !

- Si ! Justement, je vais on ne peut mieux ! Tu vas m'écouter Sirius, sérieusement et cela sans mauvais jeu de mot ! Je veux que tu lui fiches la paix ! ordonna le Gryffondor, le regard grave.

- Qui ça ? demanda le Maraudeur.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Sirius ! Tu vois très bien de qui je veux parler ; Grey ! Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est ton problème ! Mais Remus tient à _elle _et je suppose que cela est pareille de son côté. Alors tu vas te tenir tranquille ! Tu ne l'apprécie pas, ok, alors oublie-là au lieu de te déchaîner ainsi ! s'exclama James.

- Eh ! N'est-ce pas toi qui rigolait d'elle, il y a encore quelques temps ? remarqua habilement Black.

- Oui, mais tu auras remarqué que je ne dis et ne fait plus rien contre _elle_ ! Ignore-là comme moi et le monde s'en portera beaucoup mieux ! décréta Potter.

- Tu la défends ! s'étrangla Sirius, son regard s'étrécissant légèrement par la colère.

- Je ne la défends pas Sirius ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'ai vu en train de ramasser des chocolats dans un état proche du pitoyable, en versant des larmes ! Je me pose juste certaines questions, peut-être allons-nous trop loin avec_ elle_ ! Se serait une Serpentard ou une toute autre fille, je m'en ficherais complètement mais c'est une amie proche de Remus !

- Était, corrigea Sirius en croisant les bras.

- C'est ce que tu lui as dis ? s'enquit James inquiet.

- Exactement et ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! Remus ne lui parle pratiquement plus et..

- Sous tes conseils ! argumenta James en haussant la voix. Si tu n'avais pas été voir son épouvantard, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Remus n'aurait pas tenté le moindre éloignement ! Il l'apprécie, ne peux-tu pas le comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à tes yeux ? demanda t-il.

- Le bonheur de Remus, bien sûr, c'est mon ami ! répondit hâtivement et avec ferveur le Gryffondor.

- Crois-tu que le fait de perdre définitivement Grey le rendra heureux ? Tu connais Remus, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Sirius ! Il peut rester autant de temps avec nous, il peut se montrer distant, ça n'empêche pas les regards en coin qu'il lui jette ! Il se fait du souci pour _elle,_ il s'en veut de l'abandonner et il se déteste peut être encore plus à cause de sa condition ! Moi, le voir ainsi, aussi torturé, ça me fait mal ! Alors écoute mes conseils Sirius, fait comme-moi et ignore-là… »

Le dénommé Sirius s'avança vers son meilleur ami auquel il arracha littéralement son magazine avant de se recoucher sur son lit afin de reprendre sa lecture. Ruminant les paroles de Potter qui avait eu le don de l'énervait ! Néanmoins à partir de ce jour là, sous les recommandations de James, il cessa de faire des remarques désagréables à Fauve. Il fit comme-ci elle n'existait pas, pour Remus et uniquement pour son ami. Malheureusement, le mal était fait et désormais, il était trop tard pour réparer les dégâts…

Les vacances se terminèrent assez rapidement, le jeune Lupin n'avait pas revu un seul jour son amie Grey. Il ne l'avait pratiquement pas aperçu aux repas et encore moins dans la salle commune et cette-fois-ci, c'est _lui_ qui avait l'impression qu'elle le fuyait comme la peste ! Remus imagina alors tout les scénarios possibles et surtout le pire : elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou ! Il ne cessait d'y penser au point d'en faire certains cauchemars la nuit, rêvant qu'elle lui crachait toutes sortes de méchancetés au visage, le dénonçant à tout Poudlard, perdant ses amis, exclu du château. C'était sûrement la plus grande peur de Lupin après la pleine lune. Une peur incontrôlable au point de s'enfermer dans le cercle vicieux des non dit, au point de s'éloigner plus que jamais, assurant involontairement les doutes ou encore les pensées de Fauve et Remus qu'ils entretenaient l'un envers l'autre. Totalement obsédé par sa crainte, Lupin ne vit pas sa jeune amie qui se renfermait de plus en plus, chaque jour passant. Néanmoins, il avait tout de même remarqué le changement de comportement de ses amis envers celle-ci, surtout Sirius, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il n'osait poser la question à Black qui semblait être grincheux depuis la reprise des cours, où plutôt, il paraissait être encore de plus mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il était en train de lire le journal de ce matin.

Et pour cause, Sirius venait juste d'apprendre qu'une attaque de Mangemorts avait de nouveau été opérée, faisant plusieurs victimes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Désormais, les mages noirs semblaient faire apparaître une sorte de marque dans le ciel, ayant pour signe, un serpent sortant d'une tête de mort. Une marque qui annonçait le malheur et la mort. Un serpent comme les Serpentards. Si seulement, il était plus vieux, si seulement, il était plus fort, il aurait aimé s'en occuper, les pourchasser pour ses crimes odieux et sans raison ! Son regard fut alors attiré par un nom parmi la liste des victimes, un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elvira Grey. Il dériva son attention vers la table des Serdaigles ou il vit l'aînée des Grey, elle ne paraissait pas affectée et pourtant, elle avait dû apprendre la nouvelle ayant la gazette entre ses mains. Qui était-ce pour eux ? Leur mère ? Non, sinon elle aurait déjà fondue en larme. Une cousine ? Une tante ? Il chercha la cadette, mais ne trouva personne, étrangement Sirius se sentit mal pour _elles_. Ses gens qui avaient tué Elvira Grey, étaient des personnes comme _lui_, de sang-pur. Tuer, d'un sortilège impardonnable, il fallait avoir du sang froid ou être fou, même s'ils étaient de la même caste, il ne pourrait jamais accomplir un tel acte ! Jamais !

« Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius ? s'enquit Potter en croquant dans une tartine.

- Une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts, répondit-il en froissant le journal.

- A croire que les Aurors n'arriveront jamais à les attraper, murmura Remus en observant son bol de chocolat. Cela fait près de sept mois que ça dure et le nombre d'attaque ne fait qu'augmenter alors que le ministère ne cesse de rassurer inutilement.

- Ils finiront par les avoir ! prononça Peter avec espoir.

- J'en doute, répondit James en finissant son petit déjeuné. Ils sont bien organisés et de plus en plus nombreux. Qui sait comment cela va se finir…

- Tu penses à une guerre ? dit Black en relevant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas, confia Potter en haussant des épaules, cela y ressemble déjà, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pour seule réponse Sirius se replongea dans le journal, en plein dans ses pensées. Son ami n'avait pas tord, la crainte régnait sur tout Londres, oui peut-être était-ce le début de quelque chose ? Le début d'une guerre ? Rien qu'à cette idée, il frissonna de la tête au pied. Il espérait vraiment que James se trompe et que Peter ait raison, les Aurors finiraient pas les attraper, mais quand ? Quand s'arrêterait ce carnage ?

« Elvira Grey, entendit-il sur sa droite. »

Black tourna la tête, apercevant Remus lire par-dessus son épaule, le visage blême dû au nom de la victime. Ce nom, ce prénom, il l'avait déjà entendu dans la bouche de Fauve. Merlin !

« Tu la connais ? C'est qui pour les Grey ? demanda le Gryffondor, curieux.

- Oui, c'est, c'est la grand-mère de Fauve, prononça Remus en s'emparant du journal comme pour se confirmer qu'il ne rêvait pas. »

Il lâcha aussitôt son bien, cherchant des yeux la présence de son amie, mais rien, il se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles mais Eileen Grey n'était pas là. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine, un mauvais pressentiment s'installant peu à peu dans tout son être. Fauve n'était pas encore attablée, elle ne savait donc pas la nouvelle et si sa propre sœur lui annonçait avec toute la délicatesse du monde, il redoutait le pire à venir. Il fallait qu'il la devance !

« Eh ! Où vas-tu Rem's ? s'enquit Peter étonné de son empressement. Les cours vont bientôt commencés, rappela t-il en mettant sa besace sur son épaule. »

Le concerné regarda son ami, partagé entre la volonté de manquer les cours ou s'y rendre. Le problème étant, même s'il partait à la recherche de Fauve, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir la retrouver avant sa sœur. Les cours allaient commencer, dans la toute logique des choses, Grey allait y être, il valait donc mieux l'attendre là-bas. C'est ainsi que pour seule réponse, Remus hocha de la tête :

« Allons-y, annonça t-il en prenant lui-même son sac. »

Malheureusement pour Lupin, à quelques mètres d'ici, alors que la jeune Gryffondor venait à peine de sortir de sa tour afin d'aller à son cours de Sortilège, elle rencontra sa sœur aînée. Elle était seule, un sourire narquois installé sur ses lèvres dont bons nombres de garçons auraient aimé embrasser. Le visage de Grey se contracta, se demandant pourquoi Eileen se trouvait ici alors qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours. Que venait-elle faire ? Elle n'aimait pas son sourire en coin et son air supérieur, à vrai dire, elle pouvait tout autant l'admirer pour sa beauté, son élégance et son assurance, que Grey pouvait la détestait pour sa cruauté, sa mesquinerie et son imbécillité. Parfois son aînée lui rappelait Black ou Potter, peut-être parce que leur attitude était la même que sa sœur. Décidant d'ignorer sa présence, Fauve traça son chemin, devançant Eileen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour finalement exprimer à voix haute :

« Toujours aussi seule ma _pauvre petite_ Fauve. Ton cher Lupin s'est-il enfin rendu compte à quel point tu pouvais être futile et inintéressante ?

- Pas autant que toi Eileen, répliqua calmement sa cadette sans se retourner, en serrant les poings.

- J'ai des amies, au moins, déclara sèchement son aînée.

- Des amies bien hypocrites alors, qui n'hésiteront pas à t'abandonner et te laisser si tu n'exposais pas autant tes derniers vêtements à la mode ou tout autre objet. S'ils sont avec toi, c'est uniquement pour les apparences et l'argent, rien d'autre, décréta Fauve désormais face à face à sa sœur qui la regardait avec colère.

- En attendant, papa et maman m'apprécient pour ce que je suis, pas _toi_. Tu n'es qu'une gêne dans notre famille, tu n'étais pas sensée naître, tu aurais dû mourir ! cracha Eileen avec vigueur. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est par ta faute si notre mère est malade aujourd'hui ? Si elle est encore vivante c'est uniquement grâce à la médecine de notre monde !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le redire ! s'exclama Fauve totalement furieuse. Mère a le plaisir de me le rappeler tous les jours de ma vie ! Seulement, ça aurait pu tomber sur _toi_, comme c'est tombé sur _moi_ ! Je sais aussi que si elle avait eu le choix d'avorter, elle l'aurait fait !

- Si maman meurt, se sera de ta faute Fauve. Si tu m'arrache _ma _mère, tout sera de _ta faute_. Finalement, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, ricana Eileen avec une lueur de folie étincelante dans ses prunelles. Elvira est morte, informa-t-elle.

- Grand-mère ? murmura-t-elle son visage exprimant une grande surprise.

- Oui, notre très adorable _Grand-mère_, la seule personne dans ce monde qui t'aimais. Elle est morte, répéta sa sœur avec une joie non dissimulée, tuée durant une attaque par les Mangemorts, raconta Eileen dont la jubilation intérieure monta de plus en plus en apercevant le visage de sa cadette s'affaisser.

- Tu-tu mens ! objecta Fauve avec ferveur dont les yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je mentirais sur une telle chose, répondit Eileen avec détachement. Tu n'as qu'à lire le journal, à moins que nos parents se soient faits aussi le plaisir de te l'annoncer par courrier.

- Comment, comment peux tu dire cela avec autant de naturel, ton comportement est horrible ! s'écria la jeune Grey ne pouvant retenir plus longuement ses larmes qui ravageaient ses joues.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'appesantirais sur la mort d'une personne qui ta chérie comme _sa_ propre fille, alors que la femme de son fils peut mourir à tout instant par… »

Eileen n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le bruit d'une violente gifle résonna dans les couloirs du château. Une gifle donnée par la main de Fauve dont la colère et la tristesse transparaissaient sur chacun de ses traits. Sans un mot de plus, la cadette se retourna puis s'en alla, ne laissant pas le temps à son aînée de riposter, totalement ébahit par le geste de Fauve dont elle n'avait jamais vu aussi furibonde. Son étonnement se transforma peu à peu en un sourire sournois, trop ravie de l'effet de sa petite rencontre. Et c'était peu dire, Fauve avait ralenti sa marche, la tête basse, n'osant croire aux paroles de sa sœur. C'était impossible, elle avait parlé à sa grand-mère, il y a quelques jours, par voie postale. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi ! Qui allait la réconfortait ? Qui allait la faire rire ? Qui allait la faire vivre tout simplement ? Elle n'avait plus rien en ce monde. Plus rien, on lui avait tout enlevé, ses parents, sa sœur, Remus, sa grand-mère, que lui restait-il ? L'espoir ? L'espoir de quoi ? Qu'un jour la roue finirait par tourner ? Elle en doutait fortement, chaque année était pire que la précédente, à croire qu'elle était maudite par le destin. Sa bonne étoile l'avait-elle quitté dès sa naissance ?

_« Crois en toi, crois en toi »,_ c'est ce que ne cessait de lui dire Elvira, ne cessant de l'encourager avec son doux sourire. _« Tu iras à Gryffondor mon enfant, ta chevelure est celle d'une Lionne, n'écoute pas tes parents. ». _Elle avait été à Gryffondor, grand-mère avait toujours raison, toujours la bonne parole pour lui remonter le moral, pour oublier les propos et le comportement de sa famille envers _elle_. Toujours là, pour l'aider à aller de l'avant, toujours, toujours. Seulement, elle n'était plus là, c'était finit, finit, finit…

Son cœur se tordit de douleur sans pareille, elle avait mal, terriblement mal, envie de disparaître, de se fondre dans le décor, être oubliée de tous. Les cours avaient commencé depuis un moment, mais elle n'eut pas le courage de s'y rendre et si les professeurs avaient lu, la gazette, ils allaient vite comprendre pourquoi. Elle détestait plus que jamais la vie ou plutôt _sa _vie. On lui arrachait tout, sans la moindre vergogne, voulait-on la mettre à genoux ? Ses yeux accrochèrent alors un journal reposant sur un banc en pierre. Fauve s'arrêta soudainement, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, et si sa sœur lui avait menti ? Si tout cela n'était que mensonge ? Elle devait vérifier de ses propres yeux !

La jeune fille se dirigea aussitôt vers le banc, s'emparant de la gazette, ouvrant à la page ou on parlait de cette fameuse attaque. Elle lut en diagonale quand son regard s'attarda sur la liste des victimes, son cœur battait à tout rompre, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur : Elvira Grey. Fauve ne put se détacher du journal, le fixant inlassablement, ses mains se mirent alors à trembler tandis qu'elle se mordit les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle lâcha le journal qui tomba au sol, s'envolant au grès d'un courant d'air, suivit de peu par Grey qui s'effondra littéralement. Elle était morte. _Morte._

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Quelques jours plus tard, vendredi soir plus précisément, Lily Evans était dans un couloir du château ou plus exactement devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle était face à face à son ami ; Severus Rogue qui semblait mal à l'aise à la manière dont elle le fixait. Il baissa alors honteusement la tête, ne sachant pas comment s'expliquer avec la rouquine. Il savait qu'elle était en colère après lui, en colère d'avoir découvert un livre de magie noire dans sa besace. Lily était belle et bien une Gryffondor, c'était tout noir ou tout blanc, l'entre deux n'existait pas. Le courage n'était pas son point fort et la regarder droit dans les yeux, le faisait se sentir coupable. Était-il en train de la trahir ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était qu'un livre, c'était juste pour enrichir ses connaissances ! Après tout qui y avait-il de mal à lire un ouvrage sur la magie noire ? Il est vrai que certains sortilèges étaient à faire hérisser les cheveux de la tête, mais cela pouvait être utile, un jour ? Il entendit le pied d'Evans taper régulièrement sur le sol, trahissant son agacement. Il devait faire vite ou sinon il aurait le droit à ses foudres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Severus ? Isabella m'a prévenu que tu voulais me voir et me parler ! Je suis là, en face de toi et tout ce que tu sais faire pour l'instant c'est de détourner le visage. Aurais-tu trop honte ? J'avais oublié comme les Serpentards pouvaient être lâche par moment. »

A cette attaque, il releva la tête, la défiant ouvertement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Ses yeux trahissaient comme une sorte de dégoût, à la prononciation du nom de sa maison.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, prononça Severus avec assurance.

- Alors prouve-le-moi, rétorqua la rouquine en décroisant ses bras.

- Pourquoi m'en veux-tu à ce point ? demanda Rogue avec engouement.

- Pourquoi ? répéta incrédule la Gryffondor. Tu te moques de moi Sev' ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai trouvé un livre sur la magie noire dans ton sac cette après midi, dans la bibliothèque !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un livre ! se défendit-il.

- Un livre qui doit contenir des formules plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres ! Des formules que les Mangemorts utilisent sur les gens de notre société en ce moment même ! répliqua avec ardeur Evans, ses yeux révulsés alors que ses cheveux roux paraissaient voler autour d'elle. Comment peux-tu lire _ça_ ?

- Je n'utiliserais jamais ses sortilèges ! prononça le Serpentard. Jamais ! Je peux te le promettre !

- Alors pourquoi possèdes-tu cet ouvrage ? A quoi te sert-il ? interrogea Lily en fronçant des sourcils.

- C'était juste pour m'informer, en connaissant mieux le sujet, on peut mieux appréhender et se défendre contre cette sorte de magie ! répondit Severus en essayant non seulement de convaincre la jeune fille, mais lui-même aussi.

- Tu me promets que tout cela est juste à titre informatif ?

- Promis, confirma Rogue en hochant de la tête, sentant qu'il regagnait la confiance de la jeune fille, peut-être trop naïve ou trop confiante. »

Severus ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Lily, elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux, elle était tout son univers, le centre de son monde. Il aimait sa compagnie, son caractère et ses yeux en plus d'être la meilleure avec _lui_ en cours de Potion. La même passion qui les rapprochait encore plus. Elle avait tout son respect. Cependant, il savait aussi ce qu'elle était aux yeux de ceux de sa maison : Une sang de bourbe. Cette fréquentation était normalement interdite, voir même salissante pour la personne, néanmoins, il tenait trop à _elle _pour l'ignorer et se séparer. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette impression que plus les années passaient et plus ils prenaient de la distance l'un envers l'autre ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Ou alors étaient-ils juste en train de changer, de grandir et de prendre des chemins différents ?

« Comment, comment ça se passe sinon dans ta maison ? demanda Lily en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Je veux dire, par rapport aux attaques et tout ça, enfin tu vois ?

- Bien, la plupart se préoccupe plus de leurs petites affaires, confia t-il en mentant à part entière. »

Comment lui dire que la plupart d'entre eux, dont certains sixième et septième années, approuvaient ces méthodes ? Comment lui dire que certains rêvaient d'exterminer des personnes comme _elle _? Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais la protéger.

« Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? ajouta-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

Ce qu'il en pensait, lui ? Il ne savait pas trop, à vrai dire, l'idée qu'elle puisse se faire tuer par des Mangemorts à cause de son sang, l'horrifiait plus que tout. Au fond, peut-être espérait-il la même chose que beaucoup de personnes, qu'ils soient tous mis sous les barreaux.

« La même chose que toi, répondit-il en sachant ce qu'elle devait penser de cette situation. »

Pour seule réponse, elle hocha de la tête, lui offrant son plus beau sourire qu'il aimait tant, rassurer quant au fait de l'avoir convaincu et atténué sa colère.

« Je vais devoir y aller, on se revoit demain à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de potion ?

- D'accord, même heure, même endroit, dit-il. »

Elle se pencha alors vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune, le laissant un peu surpris mais heureux et cela plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour _elle_ ? Tout et n'importe quoi, à n'importe quel prix…

Au même moment, James, Peter et Sirius revenaient tranquillement des cuisines, cachés sous la cape, en direction de leur tour et surtout dortoir ou les attendait Remus. Ils avaient les mains remplis de victuailles en tout genre pour se faire une petite soirée comme ils les aimaient. C'est-à-dire une partie de cartes, nouvelle préparation de blague contre les odieux Serpentards, discussion de la future carte, bonne rigolade en tout genre. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci la soirée n'allait pas se préparer sous les meilleurs hospices. Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir des toilettes des filles, leurs pieds marchèrent dans une flaque d'eau, Sirius grogna aussitôt puis se mit à pester :

« Mimi Geignarde à refait des siennes ! Il faut toujours qu'elle inonde les toilettes ! Regarde-moi ça ! Mes toutes nouvelles chaussures, geignit Sirius en levant ses pieds sous les rires de ses amis.

- Je vais aller éteindre les robinets pour toi, mon Sirinouchet, ricana James en sortant de sous la cape.

- Moque-toi de moi ! En attendant ta cape ne se trouve pas dans un meilleur état que mes chaussures ! grommela Black en suivant James.

- Un simple sortilège de séchage suffira, répondit Peter qui suivait ses amis en essayant de ne pas trop se mouiller les pieds. Eh, les gars, vous ne trouvez pas que l'eau à une drôle de couleur ?

- Hein ? firent simultanément les deux Maraudeurs en reportant leur attention sur l'eau.

- Elle est comme, comme rosée, remarqua Peter en se penchant. »

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent afin d'observer la couleur de l'eau qui était loin d'être transparente mais colorée comme Peter avait pu le noter. Quelqu'un aurait-il versé un colorant ou tout autre artifice ? Serait-ce une blague ?

« Attendez ! s'exclama soudainement Black en clignant des yeux quand il vit un filament de couleur rouge couler non loin de ses pieds. »

Merlin, cette couleur, ce n'était pas une blague, mais du sang ! Il en était persuadé ! Sans prévenir ses amis, il se précipita vers les lavabos où les robinets étaient tous ouverts. Il sursauta littéralement en apercevant le fantôme Mimi, faire face à lui, en train de pleurnicher comme à son habitude.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'esclaffa Mimi Geignarde. _Elle_ va très mal, c'était le seul moyen pour attirer l'attention d'une personne, il faut la sauver ou _elle_ me rejoindra très bientôt.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda poliment James, sachant d'avance que le fantôme serait froissé si on se moquait d'elle.

- Mais _d'elle_, bien sûr ! prononça Mimi en pointant du doigt une silhouette recroquevillée tout au fond de la pièce, baignant dans l'eau qui avait inondé les toilettes. »

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement ainsi que celui de James et Peter. Ils reconnurent toute suite la fille dont parlait Mimi. Une fille dont ils ne connaissait que trop bien. Ils étaient comme paralysés face à la vision dont ils étaient tout les trois témoins. Fauve Grey était allongée dans l'eau, trempée, ses cheveux flottaient tandis que le sang qui s'écoulait progressivement de ses veines, contrastait avec la pâleur de son visage. Merlin, Morgane ! Étonnamment, se fut Black qui réagit le premier, reprenant ses esprits, balayant tout ses préjugés, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, stopper l'hémorragie. Il s'agenouilla par terre, observant ses poignets meurtris par la lame qui reposait à ses côtés. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Son ventre se noua sensiblement alors que sa respiration s'intensifia, entendant la voix de James qui demandait à Peter d'éteindre l'eau. Mortifié, il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête ; prendre son pouls. Il posa un doigt au niveau de son cou et il put sentir les palpitations de son cœur, faibles, mais présentes ! Sirius releva la tête, face à James qui déchira un pan de sa chemise :

« Il faut arrêter l'écoulement du sang, murmura Potter la voix tremblante. »

Sirius fit de même que son ami en déchirant un bout de tissu, qu'il enroula autour du poignet gauche de la jeune fille qui gisait inconsciente. Merlin, combien de temps était-elle ici ? Elle était glacée, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était morte ! Une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque, puis se retourna vers Mimi qui les observait alors que Peter s'avança vers eux.

« Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle fait _ça_ ? demanda abruptement Black.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! répondit Mimi. Depuis que je suis morte, je ne prête plus attention au temps !

- Eh bah tu devrais ! cria Sirius hors de lui et surtout bouleversé.

- Sirius calme-toi, tenta Peter en posant une main sur son épaule, tu vas…

- Vous n'avez aucun respect pour moi ! Vous êtes tous méchants ! Mimi devrait tout savoir ! Mimi se fait pointer du doigt ! Mimi se fait toujours crier dessus ! cria la fantôme en pleurant à chaude larme. Je vous déteste ! ajouta-t-elle en fonçant dans la cuvette du WC.

- C'est ça ! Bon débarras ! Elle ne sert à rien !

- Tu es injuste Sirius, sans_ elle_, on n'aurait pas pu intervenir, réprimanda James en regardant la Gryffondor.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, décréta Black en lançant des sortilèges de nettoyage, faisant disparaître par la même occasion la lame. Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de cette idiote qui a attenté à sa vie.

- Non, répondit le jeune Potter en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Quoi ? balbutia Peter en ouvrant grand les yeux. Mais, mais que veux-tu faire d'autre ?

- L'emmener à notre dortoir, c'est de Remus qu'elle a besoin et pas d'une infirmière qui va lui faire passer un interrogatoire une fois qu'elle sera réveillée, décréta James en la serrant un peu plus contre_ lui_.

- Tu es fou ! s'écria Sirius en colère. Cette fille a tenté de se suicider, elle a besoin de soins ! Et toi, tu veux l'emmener avec nous !

- Elle est hors de danger Sirius ! Elle est vivante ! Elle a certes perdue une certaine quantité de sang, elle sera sûrement affaiblie durant quelques jours, mais avec de bons repas, ça rentrera dans l'ordre ! Elle a juste besoin qu'on s'occupe de soigner ses plaies, du repos et d'une oreille attentive ! Nous sommes vendredi soir, elle aura tout le week end pour s'en remettre ! répliqua James sûr de lui. Essaye de comprendre Sirius, imagine-toi à sa place, serais-tu capable d'affronter le regard des adultes ? Les professeurs le sauront ainsi que l'infirmière, qui sait ce qu'ils feront ou ce qu'ils diront, peut-être s'en sentira-t-elle encore plus blessée et humiliée !

- Et elle devrait avoir honte ! Mourir, n'est pas une solution !

- Tu es décidément toujours aussi buté quant à Grey ! Ma décision est prise, que tu l'acceptes ou non, cette mascarade entre _elle _et Remus a suffit, ils vont devoir s'expliquer ! trancha le jeune Potter.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour la ramener ? On rencontrera forcément quelqu'un, dit Peter en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je prends la cape, je vais m'y cacher dessous avec _elle_, quant à vous deux, vous allez m'ouvrir la voie pour qu'on ne se doute de rien, dit-il en se recouvrant da la cape. Tu te charges des victuailles Peter ? Ça ira ?

- Oui, mais, mais si on rencontre Rusard ? Le couvre-feu est passé depuis plusieurs minutes…

- Nous ne sommes pas loin de la tour, ça devrait aller Pet', répondit Sirius en rangeant sa baguette dans l'arrière de sa poche. Cette fille nous apporte que des problèmes, maugréa Black en passant devant. »

James soupira quelque peu, tout en reportant son regard sur la jeune fille. Potter se sentait fautif de son état actuel. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu mettre un terme à sa vie, mais ce geste était loin d'être banal et à prendre avec légèreté, elle avait dû se sentir très mal pour en arriver à ce point de non retour. Peut-être que cela était dû à toutes les brimades et moqueries en tout genre, qu'elle pouvait recevoir ? Peut-être aussi à l'éloignement de Remus ? Ou encore à cause de la mort de sa grand-mère ? Elle avait beau paraître forte et fière, à cet instant, elle était _brisée_ et _fragile. _Il releva la tête, suivant de près Sirius et Peter. Ils semblaient être tout aussi bouleversés que lui, même si Black faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Peut-être que cela ferait entrevoir la vérité à Sirius, qu'il changerait réellement de comportement avec _elle_ ? Dans tous les cas, pour _sa _part, il n'était plus question qu'il rejoigne les autres dans leurs petites humiliations et plaisanteries douteuses à son égard. Il savait d'ores et déjà que Remus allait être tout aussi choqué et s'en vouloir comme jamais. Merlin, heureusement qu'ils s'étaient rendus aux cuisines, sinon, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il était. _Morte_ et personne ne s'en serait rendu compte, personne et c'était peut-être _ça_ le plus terrible.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Sirius murmura le mot de passe _« Chimère »,_ le passage s'ouvrit en un déclic permettant ainsi aux trois jeunes Gryffondors de rentrer. Par chance, il ne restait que deux élèves dans la salle commune et apparemment, ils étaient trop concentrés sur leurs devoirs pour prêter attention aux garçons qui montèrent aussitôt vers leur dortoir. Remus se tourna vers ses amis dès leur arrivée, inquiet par leur retard :

« Vous avez eu des problèmes ?

- Ce n'est pas peu dire, répondit Sirius alors qu'il partait en direction de la salle de bain pendant que James retira la cape d'invisibilité.

- Fauve, souffla Remus en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune Lycan se précipite vers son amie, blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'état de ses poignets dont les morceaux de tissus étaient tachés par le sang. Il leva une main tremblante par l'émotion qui le submergeait de la voir ainsi, de ses doigts, Remus dégagea tendrement quelques mèches de cheveux de son front. Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait dû se montrer plus présent pour elle ! Il aurait du s'inquiéter en ne la voyant pas dans la grande salle ces derniers jours, se faisant absente dans la salle commune, ne l'apercevant qu'aux cours. Seulement, dès qu'il avait essayé de l'approcher afin de s'enquérir de ses nouvelles suite à la mort de sa grand-mère, elle le fuyait. Il aurait dû insister, la coincer après les cours ! Il croisa les yeux de James qui paraissait tout aussi anéanti. Il aurait pu la perdre, définitivement, à jamais. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il avait compris la leçon, c'était l'heure des explications ! Elle n'y échapperait plus, ils allaient discuter, il allait la faire craquer, finit les secrets !

« Nous pouvons dire _« merci »_ à Mimi Geignarde, sinon, on pouvait dire _« adieu »_ à une de nos camardes, confia James en la déposant sur le lit de Remus. Elle va bien, assura t-il à son ami, elle est hors de danger, il faut juste soigner ses plaies, je pense que le plus dure est à venir. Quand elle va se réveiller et réaliser que…enfin…

- Je n'aurais jamais cru, qu'une fille comme_ elle_ puisse en venir là, murmura Peter en prenant place sur le lit d'en face, s'attirant le regard interrogateur de Remus et James. Je veux dire, elle parait si froide et si forte, elle ne se laissait jamais faire quand …

- On la rabrouait ? compléta Potter, parce que nous ne vallons pas mieux que les autres Pet', on s'est tous moqué d'elle ! Seul Remus s'est montré plus sensé et intelligent.

- Ce n'était qu'une façade, dit Lupin qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le corps inerte de Fauve. Elle était loin d'être froide, elle était juste renfermée, manquant de confiance. J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle en viendrait _là_ un jour ! se reprocha t-il avec fermeté en se mordant les lèvres. »

James posa une main compatissante et de soutien sur son épaule alors que Sirius revint avec des bandages, désinfectant et crème cicatrisante. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en apercevant son meilleur ami contribuer aux soins de la jeune fille.

« Étrange que je te vois prendre autant d'attentions envers Grey alors que tu me disais il n'y a même pas dix minutes, de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, déclara le brun à lunette d'une moue moqueuse.

- Que veux-tu, je dois avoir un trop grand cœur, répliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard noir. La principale raison est que je n'ais pas envie de la voir se vider de son sang dans notre dortoir ! Que dirions-nous au corps professoral ? Désolé, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait ici, elle a juste voulu faire joujou avec une lame et ça à déraper ? Quelle idée tu as eu de la ramener ici, continua de grommeler Black tout en posant la matériel sur la table de chevet.

- Ne fait pas ton grognon, dit James tout en se laissant choir sur son lit, cela enlève tout de ton Sex-appeal, que diraient les filles de Poudlard si elles te voyaient ?

- J'en serais débarrassé ainsi, rétorqua Sirius en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

- Décidément, le tact et toi, ça fait deux Black, soupira Potter en observant son meilleur ami qui était en train d'enlever les bandages autour du poignet gauche de Fauve tandis que Remus faisait de même avec le poignet droit. A moins que tu t'en veuilles, ce qui expliquerait ta soudaine réaction à vouloir la soigner… »

Lupin qui était dans ses pensées, releva la tête face aux propos de James qui ne cessait de regarder Sirius, d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait arrêté momentanément de désinfecter la plaie de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux ébènes retombaient négligemment devant ses yeux qui se trouvaient être dans le vague. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? De quoi parlait-il ? Sirius aurait-il dit ou fait quelque chose contre Fauve ? Qu'avait-il donc à se reprocher ? Avait-il manqué un épisode ? Et si oui, lequel ? Il ne comprenait pas, James semblait en savoir plus long sur le sujet que lui ou Peter. Pourquoi Sirius ne répondait-il pas ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Il vit alors le Maraudeur lâcher les bandages et s'en aller vers sa couchette :

« Sirius ! Attend ! L'interpella Remus.

- Je vais me coucher, après tout, c'est de _toi_ qu'elle a besoin, bonne nuit à tous, prononça le concerné en tirant les rideaux de son lit, ne laissant pas le temps à ses amis de répliquer. »

Rêvait-il ? Ou venait-il assister à une crise de jalousie de la part de son ami ? Remus ne cessait de cligner des yeux comme pour s'en convaincre, ne réalisant pas complètement. Le comportement de Sirius était si disproportionné, il lui avait reproché constamment sa relation avec Fauve et aujourd'hui, ce soir, il l'avait soigné et semblait jaloux de _lui_. Il se retourna vers James en quête de réponses, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de se déshabiller pour dormir, tout comme Peter. Quelle bande de traître ! Cependant, ce n'était pas grave, il finirait par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire ! Foi de Lupin ! Il soupira profondément, quelque peu fatigué émotionnellement, la journée de demain se prévoyait très difficile. Il reporta son attention sur son amie, finissant de soigner ces plaies profondes puis lui banda les poignets.

Durant ce temps, Sirius ne cessait de se retourner dans ses draps, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il ne cessait de repenser aux propos de son meilleur ami, il avait touché là où ça faisait mal. Il était vrai qu'il s'en voulait, les gens pouvaient dire qu'il était froid et sans sentiments, la culpabilité rongeait son âme, peut-être tout autant que Remus. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'était mal comporté avec Grey ! Il se doutait que ses paroles ou encore ses agissements avaient dû avoir un impact sur _elle_. Peut-être même que cela était une des raisons pour laquelle la Gryffondor se retrouvait dans cet état, ce soir ? Il serra fortement ses poings, tout en se recroquevillant en position fœtale, il avait l'impression que son cœur était serré dans un étau, tellement il se sentait mal. Mal de ce qu'il avait fait, mal pour _elle_. Il ne valait pas mieux que _sa_ famille. Non, pas mieux, il était aussi mauvais qu'_eux_.

Quant à Lupin, il rangea tout le matériel dans la salle de bain, puis revint vers son lit, prenant une chaise ou il s'installa, l'observant attentivement et avec tendresse. Son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle paraissait si apaisée, si sereine et pourtant, elle aurait pu franchir les portes de la mort et cela définitivement, à jamais. Était-ce cela qui la rendait aussi tranquille d'esprit ? Souhaitait-elle réellement mourir ? Cela contribuerait-il à son bonheur ? Si c'était le cas, alors il redoutait plus que tout son réveil et sa réaction quand Fauve comprendrait qu'elle avait tout raté. Néanmoins, il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse dans ses sombres pensées ! Il ne voulait pas que Grey tente à nouveau cet acte désespéré, non jamais ! Il y avait d'autres solutions avant, il suffisait de lui faire entrevoir la lumière. Malheureusement, la vie pouvait se montrer cruelle et cela sous toutes ses formes, il était si facile de tomber dans les ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Sous l'air mélancolique du croissant de lune, Remus s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée, vite rejoint par ses amis qui semblaient tous bouleversé par cette soirée à jamais gravée dans leurs esprits…

* * *

_Voila, pour cette troisième partie, pas très drôle, j'avoue, mais obligée de passer par là. Je pense qu'au vu du caractère de Fauve à tout encaisser, à se défendre continuellement, seule face à tous, la mort de sa grand mère fut le véritable déclencheur à sa tentative de suicide. C'est un tout. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains après tout. Parfois, il est difficile de surmonter certains choses qui nous paraissent insurmontable. Au prochain chapitre, discussion très sérieuse avec Remus et Fauve et notre petit Sirius entendra tout, tout de la conversation ...ahahahah...Quel déclenchement est-ce que cela aura sur lui ? Que va faire Sirius ? Comment va t-il agir avec Fauve après ce drame ? Quels conséquences ? _

_Avez-vous aimé la petite scène entre Séverus et Lily, ma partie favorite ! J'adore écrire sur ses deux là, il y aura plus de scènes sur eux dans le chapitre 4 et 5 !_

_Reviews Please ? _

_A vos claviers. A très bientôt._

_Lia-Sail._


	10. Troisième Année : Partie 4

**Chapître en Ecriture : 4**

**Hello très chers lecteurs !**

Voici enfin la dernière partie de chapitre très sombre, vous allez enfin avoir certaines réponses à vos intérrogations.

Il y a une grosse **partie explication** entre Remus et Fauve, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai pris énormément de **plaisir à l'écrire.**

Puis la dernière scène qui est **ma préférée depuis l'écriture de cette fanfic, celle entre Sirius et Fauve...**

Mais j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse la surprise.

En tous cas, dans le** chapitre 4,** je prévois pleins de **belles choses pour ses deux personnages. **

**Je remercie mes reviewers :**

_Michedepain - LaSilvana - Roselia001 - PiouPiou - Liz - Plumes en Sucres and CLFM Angel _

_**Pour PiouPiou** - Je remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça donne du beaume au coeur, je suis contente de voir que le fond de l'histoire te plaise, c'est vrai que je suis sans pitié pour Fauve et malheureusement ce n'est qu'une triste réalité de la vie, ça arrive de plus en plus, ce genre de linchage, à l'école, au travail, dans la vie courante. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci pour avoir pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. _

**_Pour Liz - _**_Alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, lol, disons que ton commentaire m'a surprise, je ne suis pas du tout froissée, mais plutôt étonnée. C'est vrai que la plupart des Fanfictions qui sont publiés, ici, ont des thèmes violents, cependant, avant j'écrivais que des Fanfictions (qui sont d'ailleurs supprimées )avec de la guimauve à 100% et je peux t'assurer que je n'y prenais pas autant de plaisir que je peux avoir à écrire des fanfics comme sur Eliane où Fauve. Pourquoi ? Parce que, je trouve que mes personnages ont plus de profondeur, de caractère qu'un personnage où tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, genre une Mary-Sue. J'adore développer et travailler la psychologie des personnages. Quel est l'intérêt d'écrire une histoire où rien ne se passe, tu t'ennuis à force, pour ma part. Après, bien entendu, il y a des auteurs qui sont doués pour écrire des Fanfics avec des personnages qui ont de l'humour, où il y a des scènes drôles et que du romantisme ect...Mais, cela dépend de l'auteur, certains n'aiment pas écrire du Drame, Tragique, Angst ect...tandis que d'autre n'aiment pas écrire sur l'humour...Moi, je fais partie de cette seconde catégorie, je n'aime pas particulièrement écrire des scènes drôles, parce que la vie n'est pas ainsi, elle l'ait juste dans les livres. Je préfère écrire du réel et faire ressentir des émotions qui prennent au tripe. Et puis, comme tu l'as dis toi même : Je trouve juste dommage que dans quantité de bonnes histoires, ce soit le drame qui en soit le point de départ et la trame. Les meilleurs histoires sont généralement celle qui ont des drames, parce qu'elles ont insoufflées beaucoup trop d'émotions en toi, au point d'avoir réussit à te faire vivre l'histoire. Voila, tu as ma réponse, oui à mes yeux, une bonne histoire à besoin d'un drame, peu importe lequel, il en existe des tas ; séparation, mort d'un proche, viols, agression, suicide, dépression, moqueries, ect, ect...Après, chacun son point de vue, mais voici le mien. Si tu veux lire des scènes avec de l'humour, ect..ect...tu peux toujours aller voir **Une Liaison Dangereuse**, se sera sans aucun doute la seule fic que je ferais sur ce thème, alors profite-en lol. Sinon, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me commenter et me lire. Merci beaucoup, je te souhaite une agréable lecture. _

_**Pour Plumes en Sucre** - Je me souviens parfaitement de toi Lily et tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de retrouver une de mes anciennes et très fidèles lectrices ! Je suis trop heureuse de te revoir et pour l'instant, ça se passe plus ou moins bien pour moi, si l'on omet quelques domaines XD. Eh oui, comme tu vois, je reprends cette fanfic, qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas moi, la vie peut jouer des drôles de tours parfois. En tous cas, j'espère pouvoir à nouveau lire tes longs et superbes commentaires qui donnent la pêche ! Je te fais pleins de gros bisous en attendant de te revoir. Elise._

_**Pour Elaya :** Tu as été ma 40ème revieweuse, tu as le droit à un petit cadeau, pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux sur le futur de cette fanfic, je t'y répondrais sans détour. Merci beaucoup pour me lire et m'avoir commenter ! C'est toujours motivant pour la suite à écrire, qui s'avère très longue lol. Je suis contente de voir que le personnage Fauve puisse être aimé, c'est sans doute mon OC favoris, sur tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. Elle est en effet très attachante et on a souvent envie de la protéger et l'aider. Voici donc, la suite. En espérant que tu aimeras ? Merci encore pour ta reviews !_

**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris alerts.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Lia-Sail.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Shattered **_(Quatrième Partie)_

_(Brisée)_

Le lendemain matin alors que le jour était levé, depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, dans le dortoir des garçons c'était le silence le plus total. James, Peter étaient debout, prenant leur petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. Sirius, lui, était en train de prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain tandis que Remus était désormais installé aux côtés de Fauve, endormit contre _elle_, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille comme par peur qu'elle se volatilise durant son sommeil. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit, ne cessant de cauchemarder sur le fait de la perdre, _elle_. Il s'était alors glissé à ses côtés comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était encore bien là et vivante. Son nez bougea légèrement en sentant quelques mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient. A moitié assoupit, il ne vit et n'entendit pas sa jeune amie ouvrir difficilement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière aveuglante. Elle posa instinctivement une main devant ses paupières empreins de fatigue. Son cœur manqua alors un battement, réalisant peu à peu, sa respiration s'accéléra, angoissée, paniquée à la pensée qui faisait chemin vers son cerveau. _Elle était vivante_. Cette lumière, ces sensations, cette chaleur, cette souffrance intérieure et physique. _Elle était vivante_. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent lentement et avec difficulté sur ses poignets soignés. Un vide infernal s'empara d'elle. La tristesse et la colère la submergea vers un gouffre béant sans fin. Elle était vivante, vivante, VIVANTE ! Elle avait si mal, si mal, elle étouffait de l'intérieur. Cette douleur insoutenable qui tiraillait son cœur et tout son être. Elle ne voulait plus la ressentir ! Elle ne voulait plus avoir mal, plus souffrir ! Fauve se leva rapidement de la couchette mais fut prise aussitôt d'un vertige. Elle avait la sensation d'être sur un navire prit dans la tourmente de la mer. Que lui arrivait-il ? Sans même avoir eut le temps d'y réfléchir, ses jambes cédèrent tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux en attendant la chute. Une chute qui ne vint pas, sentant des bras l'envelopper au niveau de la taille. Des bras qui la tenaient fermement, comme par crainte qu'elle s'échappe ou pire…

« Où comptais-tu aller ainsi ? Murmura une voix contre son oreille. »

Une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre-mille, c'était Remus. C'était _lui_ qui la tenait ainsi contre lui. _Lui_, qui la maintenait avec une force dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Cependant, les informations remontèrent lentement dans son cerveau, assimilant la situation et les faits. Si elle était _ici_, vivante, cela voulait dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé. Qui ? Qui l'avait sauvé ? Et pourquoi ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur _elle_ ? A l'heure qu'il était, elle ne ressentirait plus cette douleur infernale qui broyait son cœur et son âme. Une douleur qui l'engloutissait de jour en jour, de mois en mois et d'année en année. Elle voulait mourir. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle ne voulait plus pleurer. Elle ne voulait plus être forte. Elle voulait, elle voulait se reposer pour l'éternité. Ne l'avait-on pas assez tourmenté ainsi ? N'avait-elle pas le droit à _ça_ ?

Elle avait l'impression d'être engloutie, d'être submergée peu à peu par les ténèbres, elle se sentait si mal. Si mal dans _sa_ peau. Une peau, un corps qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus jamais revoir. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que si Remus était là, avec _elle_, c'est qu'il savait tout de son geste. Il savait tout. _Lui_. Les larmes se mirent à couler, redoublant d'intensité quand la honte vint s'emparer de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler ! Elle aurait dû MOURIR ! Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter, pas LUI ! Fauve se mit à se débattre comme une lionne avec le peu de force qui lui restait, espérant échapper à l'emprise de son ami qui la ramena tant bien que mal sur son lit.

Remus s'était douté qu'elle allait vouloir fuir, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose la touchait directement. Seulement, cette-fois-ci, il ne la lâcherait pas. Non, désormais Fauve n'avait plus aucune issue, elle allait devoir se confier. Sinon, il allait _la perdre_. Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie commença à se fatiguer, manquant terriblement de force pour le combattre. Délicatement, il desserra un peu son emprise afin de la mettre en confiance puis la berça avec douceur, il ferma les yeux, posant son visage sur son épaule droite et dans le creux de son cou. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter et trembler contre _lui_ tandis qu'il murmurait faiblement :

« Chut, calme-toi Fauve, chut, ça va aller, la rassura t-il, je suis là maintenant, pardonne-moi, pardon…

- C'est, c'est faux, bafouilla-t-elle à travers ses pleurs, tu vas, tu vas m'abandonné comme-comme tous les autres…

- Je te jure, je te le jure sur ma propre vie que c'est terminé Fauve, je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais ! assura Lupin avec fermeté tandis que sa gorge se nouait douloureusement.

- Pour-pourquoi m'as-tu-tu laissé ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ses poignets bandés.

- Je promets de _te_ le dire, de répondre à ta question mais à condition que tu me dises la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu mourir ? Pourquoi _Fauve_ ? Pourquoi en être venue à cette extrémité ? interrogea Remus en essayant de maîtriser sa voix alors que l'émotion le submergeait de plus en plus.

- …

- Tu dois en parler ! intima t-il de plus en plus inquiet devant son mutisme.

- Je sais, je sais, je savais que tu étais un loup-garou, murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague. »

Cette simple phrase, cette unique réponse tétanisa le concerné sur place. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de fonctionner tandis qu'une sueur froide vint couler le long de sa tempe. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il rêvé ou pas ? Non, non il ne rêvait pas, bien au contraire c'était un cauchemar ! Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle découvrirait son secret le plus honteux et horrible de toute_ sa_ vie. _Trop perspicace, trop observatrice_. Elle savait tout de lui et Sirius avait eu raison en apercevant son épouvantard, elle avait peur de _lui_. Mais, mais alors pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas à cet instant précis ? Pourquoi restait-elle collée contre _lui_, tout en ayant la tête baissée ? Il ne ressentait pas de peur ou de crainte de **sa** part. Elle ne faisait aucune crise d'hystérie ou quoi que soit d'autre. Non, elle restait calme et silencieuse. Alors que signifiait son épouvantard ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Et comme pour répondre à toutes ses questions, elle reprit la parole :

« J'ai tout découvert cette année, je savais que tu cachais quelque chose mais, mais je respectais _ton silence_. Seulement, ce jour là, à la bibliothèque, j'ai tout entendu. J'ai alors assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle et j'ai compris. J'ai compris pourquoi tu étais aussi _malheureux_, aussi _fatigué_ et _malade_. _Tes_ amis savaient tout. _Ils_ savaient et _moi_ aussi, mais, mais tu ne m'as jamais fait _confiance_, confia Fauve tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant cette période. Tu ne m'as jamais révélé la vérité. Et puis, et puis comme je le redoutais, tu m'as délaissé pour _tes amis_ qui t'apportaient beaucoup plus que _moi_. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais. Tu me l'avais promis…Tu me l'avais promis, répétait-elle dans une litanie sans fin en laissant couler les larmes.

- Fauve, souffla Remus en se sentant plus que jamais pitoyable pour avoir écouté Sirius.

- Tu m'avais promis, dit-elle à nouveau en se dégageant brusquement de ses bras pour se relever. TU M'AVAIS PROMIS ! cria-t-elle avec toute la rage, la colère qu'elle avait accumulée au fil des jours. Je-je te faisais confiance ! Ma plus _grande peur_ s'était de te _perdre_, de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés, que tu me trouves si inintéressante que tu m'abandonnerais sans le moindre remords pour Black, Potter et Pettigrow ! Et c'est ce que tu as fais malgré TES promesses ! »

Remus assimilait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait les confidences de son amie, comprenant qu'il s'était lourdement trompé et cela depuis le début ! Ce n'était pas de _lui_ qu'elle avait peur ! _Son épouvantard, sa plus grande peur était de le perdre, lui_ ! Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait ? Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit aussi idiot ? Pourquoi avait-il écouté Sirius ? Pourquoi ? Peut-être, parce que depuis son enfance tant de gens l'avaient rejeté, qu'il avait cru que Grey ferait la même chose en découvrant son statut de Lycan. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de s'expliquer. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le bénéfice du doute. Il avait fui comme un lâche. Il l'avait trahie. Il avait trahi sa confiance et l'amitié qu'elle lui avait donné. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile !

« Je te faisais confiance Remus, avoua-t-elle faiblement, je, je pensais que tu me le dirais, que tu me faisais suffisamment confiance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en le fixant intensément.

- J'avais peur que tu me fuis, répondit-il avec sincérité, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais fait, tu es trop _précieux _pour moi, je me moque de ce que tu es ! Tu m'as prouvé à maintes reprises que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de gentil ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix à moitié étranglée Tu-tu es mon ami. Mon seul ami, ajouta Fauve en se sentant vidée de toute son énergie. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Remus pour la rejoindre et l'enlacer fortement. C'était terminé, cette fois-ci, il tiendrait sa promesse et foi de maraudeur ! Il prendrait soin d'elle comme elle le méritait. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. A cet instant, elle prenait une place énorme dans _son_ cœur. Peut-être serait-elle-même la seule et l'unique fille qui pénétrerait à part entière dans sa vie ? Désormais, il se sentait plus léger, il n'était plus emprisonné par son secret. Elle le savait et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il était si heureux ! _Si heureux_ ! Il la serra fortement entre ses bras, déposant un doux baiser dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joue. Il était libéré.

« Je serais toujours là pour _toi_, assura t-il, toujours, quoi que tu fasses et que tu dises, jusqu'à la mort. »

Il la sentit hocher de la tête puis l'entendit difficilement prononcer :

_« J'ai besoin de toi… »_

Cette déclaration bouleversa au plus haut point Lupin qui comprit qu'au moindre faux pas, il _la_ perdrait, pour _toujours_. Il allait devoir se montrer digne de son amitié et de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Il huma la douce saveur qui se dégageait de ses cheveux, une odeur de vanille. Il avait réellement de la chance de l'avoir à ses cotés. Il n'aurait jamais cru, qu'en plus des maraudeurs, Grey l'accepterait avec simplicité. C'est alors que Lupin réalisa, qu'une fois de plus, son amie avait détourné la conversation à son avantage. Lui était-il si difficile de parler d'elle ? De se confier ? De se reposer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi esquivait-elle toujours les questions qui la concernaient ? Non, non, cela en était fini de cette situation ! Il fallait qu'elle parle ! De grès ou de force ! Il ne voulait pas la voir s'auto détruire à petit feu et sans aucune aide ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

« Fauve, souffla t-il en caressant ses cheveux, il faut que tu me parles. »

A cette simple demande, il la sentit se tendre comme un arc contre lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour _elle_ de se confier ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

« J'ai failli te perdre la nuit dernière, pour, pour en venir à faire_ ça_, à te couper les veines, précisa t-il en tentant de capter son regard mais en vint, c'est que tu vas mal, reprit-il en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre. Pourquoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Pourquoi en était-elle venue à cette extrémité ? Elle n'en connaissait pas toutes les réponses. Hier soir, elle s'était sentie si seule, allongée dans son lit, elle avait eu la sensation d'être avalée par la nuit. Elle avait l'impression que plus elle se battait, plus elle essayait d'être forte, plus elle se sentait attirer vers un gouffre sans fin. Elle avait si mal. Si mal. Une douleur sans nom et inqualifiable. Elle avait tenté d'oublier, de faire taire cette souffrance qui empoignait son cœur mais les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. Encore et encore, à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait alors eu l'espoir de se changer les idées en allant faire un tour dans le château. Seulement, elle avait fini par arriver dans les toilettes des filles. Elle s'était longtemps regardée dans le miroir au dessus des lavabos. Un miroir qui la reflétait. Un reflet qu'elle haïssait de plus en plus. La tristesse, le chagrin s'étaient alors transformés progressivement en une colère et une rage contre _elle_. Elle avait frappé violemment la glace, encore et encore, le brisant totalement tandis que le verre égratignait ses poignets. Étrangement, la douleur physique et voir le sang couler l'avait calmé puis quelque chose de malsain s'était insinuée dans son esprit torturé. Elle avait fait apparaître une lame avec sa baguette tandis que Mimi Geignarde ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle allait faire. Cependant, elle se moquait éperdument de ce qui était bien et mal. Elle se moquait de ce qui pouvait bien arriver quand on la découvrirait. Elle se moquait de tout. Elle voulait disparaître. Elle voulait mourir, ne plus rien ressentir. RIEN ! Après tout, à qui causerait-elle du chagrin ? A personne. Elle était seule. Seule. La lame avait alors glissé sur sa peau, entaillant profondément ses veines. Elle pouvait encore se souvenir de la souffrance physique qu'elle avait eu en enfonçant cette lame graduellement dans sa chair tandis que le sang ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Comme ses larmes.

Comme son chagrin.

Comme son mal être.

Elle releva la tête vers Remus qui attendait un mot, une parole de sa part, au lieu de ça, il vit ses yeux briller et remplis de larmes. Un regard qui exprimait un vide immense en _elle_. Un vide ou l'on aurait pu s'y perdre jusqu'à en mourir. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds, paralysé, il avait le sentiment de découvrir le véritable visage de sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi était-elle si triste ? Si malheureuse ? A cause de la mort de sa grand-mère ? Non, non, c'était bien plus profond, il le sentait. La disparition de sa grand-mère n'était qu'une conséquence de son chagrin et non pas la réelle cause. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce avec tendresse.

« Je suis inutile, lâcha-t-elle, que je sois vivante ou morte, qu'est-ce que cela change ? dit Grey en détournant la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait la vue sur un ciel nuageux et sans soleil.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Réellement ? demanda Remus choqué par ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû naître, je n'aurais jamais dû vivre. Je détruis tout. Je ne sers à rien, à rien …

- Ne dis pas ça ! C'est faux ! Tu m'as beaucoup aidé l'année dernière quand je me suis disputé avec James, Sirius et Pettigrow ! Tu as été là pour _moi_ ! Tu m'as consolé, tu es importante à _mes yeux_ ! révéla Lupin avec vigueur tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée. Hier soir, en te voyant dans cet état-là, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre à jamais. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre ! Quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien ! Je me sens apaisé ! J'oublie tout mes problèmes ! Tu es, tu es comme une sœur pour _moi_ ! _J'ai besoin de toi Fauve_ ! Je, je t'apprécie énormément, avoua t-il en se sentant terriblement embarrassé. »

Il la vit alors mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, tout en murmurant des paroles incohérentes tandis qu'elle se laissa tomber à même le sol, puis, d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, surprenant le maraudeur, elle cria :

« TU MENS ! TU MENS ! **ILS** ONT **TOUS **RAISON ! JE SUIS NULLE ! JE SUIS LAIDE, GROSSE ! JE NE SERS A RIEN ! JE SUIS UN FARDEAU POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! JE NE SAIS FAIRE QUE CAUSER DU SOUCIS A MON ENTOURAGE ! JE SUIS STUPIDE ET ENNUYEUSE ! JE-je, j'ai mal, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix cassée. J'ai mal, ils me font tous mal. Je me déteste tellement. TELLEMENT. Je ne me supporte plus. Je-je voulais mourir parce que, parce cette douleur, cette douleur, murmura Fauve en pleurs tout en désignant son cœur, ne veut pas partir, elle ne fait que s'agrandir. Grand-mère n'est plus là pour m'aider. Elle m'a abandonné, elle aussi. Je suis seule… »

Remus avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Merlin, il n'avait pas imaginé _ça_. Comment pouvait-elle penser _ça_ d'elle ? Comment pouvait-elle se détester alors que c'était la plus adorable des filles qu'il avait pu connaître ?

« Tu n'es pas seule_, _tu n'es plus seule, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Tu ne dois pas penser ce genre de choses. Tu es une personne magnifique. Ils te mentent _tous_ Fauve ! Il ne faut pas les croire !

- Tous, répéta-t-elle faiblement tandis que ses poings accrochaient la chemise de Remus. »

Le jeune Lupin ressentit une grande colère en entendant cette phrase. Ils étaient en train de la détruire moralement. Ils étaient en train de la rabaisser à une moins que rien. Lui-même ne valait pas mieux que les autres, il avait contribué, involontairement, à son mal être. Il n'avait fait que confirmer et ancrer encore un peu plus dans sa tête, les odieuses paroles de ceux qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-_il_s ainsi sur elle ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ces parents se conduisaient aussi de la sorte ? Cela ne l'étonnerait guère après avoir lu la lettre de son père, l'année passée. C'était ignoble.

_« Tous_, les élèves, ta sœur, tes parents, qui sais-je encore, _tous_, assura Remus en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tu ne dois pas les écouter, aucun.

- Même s'ils ont raison ? l'interrogea-t-elle, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient doucement dû à l'émotion et la fatigue mêlées. »

Le concerné soupira profondément, elle ne paraissait pas comprendre ou ne pas accepter, le fait que les gens puissent ne pas dire la vérité sur _elle. _Lupin voulut lui répondre mais se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Après tout, elle s'était quand même confiée à _lui_. Pas entièrement, mais pour l'instant, il en savait assez pour comprendre son geste. Il plaça une main sur son dos puis une autre sous ses jambes, afin de la porter et l'installer sur son lit puis la recouvrit de ces draps tandis qu'il prononça :

« Tu peux sortir Sirius, elle dort. »

Le dénommé Sirius sortit de la salle de bain, entouré d'une serviette autour de sa taille tandis que ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il s'avança lentement vers son ami Remus, observant lui aussi, sa jeune camarade.

« Tu as tout entendu ? demanda le maraudeur.

- Oui, répondit Black en ne pouvant pas détacher son regard de la jeune fille. »

Elle était mignonne, ainsi endormit dans le lit de Remus. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient étalés tout autour de son visage alors que quelques mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux. Il aurait bien aimé glisser une main sur son visage et les lui enlever. Il aurait aimé, lui aussi, la consoler, lui dire qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait pu lui crier. Il se sentait terriblement honteux et mal, après l'avoir entendu hurler et se confier à Lupin. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Grey puisse avoir un mal être aussi profond et intense. Étrangement, à travers ses paroles, il s'était un peu retrouvé en _elle_, le touchant un peu plus que nécessaire. Il s'était trompé sur _elle_ et depuis le départ. Elle avait beau se montrer froide et forte, elle était comme _lui_, au fond, _elle_ avait besoin qu'on l'aime. Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Un imbécile qui ne valait pas mieux que sa famille ! Il avait agi comme _eux_ envers _elle_. Il avait agi comme un Black. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi méchant avec _elle_, alors que Grey ne lui avait strictement rien fait ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu peur d'être séparé de Remus ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait obstinément cru que Fauve lui volerait un de ses amis ? Il s'était montré égoïste et aujourd'hui, il avait compris qu'il allait devoir partager Remus avec Grey. Elle avait besoin de _lui_, comme _Sirius _avait besoin de ses amis. Il baissa la tête, amorçant un pas vers son lit afin de s'habiller mais Lupin l'interrompit aussitôt :

« Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi hier soir ?

- Hier soir, répéta Sirius en feignant l'ignorance.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu, dit Remus, d'un air grave. Pourquoi semblais-tu aussi contrarié ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu étais_ jaloux_ ?

- Je n'étais pas _jaloux_ ! cracha Sirius, touché là où ça faisait mal, ne comprenant pas lui-même sa soudaine réaction d'hier soir. »

Remus sursauta au ton employé par son ami. C'était la première qu'il le voyait aussi agacé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi irrité ? Était-il réellement jaloux de _lui _? Seulement, cela impliquait que Sirius voulait être aussi proche de Fauve que lui. C'était totalement idiot. Surtout après les mois et les années d'acharnement à son encontre ! A moins que, à moins qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner ?

« Écoute, je me doute que tu t'en veux beaucoup pour avoir aussi mal agit envers Fauve, ajouta le jeune homme, en apercevant son meilleur ami détourner le regard, mais tu n'es pas le seul…

- Est-ce que cela devrait me rassurer ou m'apaiser ? ricana le concerné.

- Eh bien, je suppose que non, déclara Remus pas très sûr de lui, mais si tu veux l'aider ou te faire pardonner, cela ne tient qu'à toi Sirius. Tu peux apprendre à la connaître et être aussi son ami, si tu le souhaites, comme _moi, _dit le loup-garou en croisant ses yeux gris.

- Tu sais, hier soir quand je l'ai vu, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour _elle_. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou fait contre _elle_, dans le fond, je l'admirais pour être aussi forte, mais hier soir…Je t'aiderais à garder un œil sur _elle._ C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, pour le reste, on verra plus tard, merci pour tout Remus, confia Sirius en allant vers sa couchette, clôturant ainsi la conversation. »

Étrangement, le fait d'en avoir parlé avec Remus, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Peut-être que le Gryffondor n'avait pas totalement tord ? Peut-être pourrait-il tenté de devenir ami avec Grey ? Pour se faire pardonner ? Non, cela équivaudrait à de la pitié et elle n'en avait pas besoin. Non, il deviendrait son ami, juste pour savoir ce que pouvait ressentir Remus à ses côtés. Il deviendrait ami avec _elle_, juste pour mieux la connaître et réviser son jugement. Il serait à ses côtés, juste pour être là, quand _elle _en aurait besoin, comme Remus.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la tentative de suicide de la jeune fille. Deux semaines où sa vie avait radicalement changé. Deux semaines que Remus l'attendait matin, midi et soir dans la salle commune afin qu'elle vienne manger avec _lui_. Elle avait interdiction de sauter le moindre repas. Remus lui avait rabâché pendant plusieurs heures, la mettant face à miroir, qu'elle n'était pas grosse, qu'elle était très jolie, qu'elle était en pleine croissance et qu'elle avait besoin de se nourrir. Elle n'avait donc plus le choix, même s'il lui arrivait de picorer dans son assiette sous le regard noir et insistant de _son_ ami. Elle aurait pu s'en sentir agacée ou même avoir une sensation d'étouffement et pourtant, elle appréciait que Remus veille ainsi sur _elle_. Il la motivait et la sortait peu à peu de ses sombres pensées, mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions, Fauve savait que dès qu'elle rentrerait chez _elle_, tout recommencerait. Assise dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, non loin du lac, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses poignets où les bandages avaient disparu tandis que les cicatrices ne faisaient plus qu'offices de souvenirs. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir _les _garder. Elle aurait aimé…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ainsi Grey ? »

La concernée sursauta alors que ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, embarrassée d'avoir été ainsi surprise et pas, par n'importe qui :

« Black, soupira la jeune fille en l'entendant prendre place à ses côtés. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil en signe d'interrogation à son encontre, pourquoi s'asseyait-il auprès d_'elle_ ? Était-il tombé sur la tête ? En temps normal, il l'aurait raillé ou encore descendu plus bas que terre, mais là, rien et ce, depuis son acte désespéré. Oui, depuis ce jour là, Black avait changé avec _elle_ et Grey en savait la cause.

« Ta réputation va en prendre un coup si l'on te voit en ma compagnie, tu ferais mieux de partir, conseilla la Gryffondor en jouant avec l'herbe.

- Je partirais si je veux, s'il y a un bien une chose dont je moque, c'est ce que pense les gens sur _moi_, répliqua Black en observant le lac.

- Même tes amis ?

- Mes amis, mes amis, c'est ma famille, leurs avis comptes énormément pour _moi,_ confia Sirius en détournant la tête sur la droite afin de cacher son trouble. »

Fauve releva la tête, regardant attentivement son camarade qui paraissait gêné par cette confidence. Qui aurait-dit qu'un jour Black serait embarrassé devant_ elle_ ? Quelle ironie du sort. La vie pouvait être étrange par moment.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? interrogea Fauve, curieuse.

- Me faut-il une raison ? J'avais juste envie de te tenir compagnie et toi, pourquoi regardais-tu tes poignets ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, le regard grave.

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut-te faire ? rétorqua Grey, piquée au vif. En quoi cela te regarde ? Nous ne sommes pas amis aux dernières… »

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle vit Sirius empoigner ses bras et la renverser sous _lui. _Allongée sur l'herbe et sous Black qui l'observait avec intensité. Ses yeux gris plongés dans les siens, elle en oublia tout ; l'école, les élèves qui pourraient les surprendre et ses noires pensées. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau ne semblait plus pouvoir fonctionner correctement. Elle aurait dû lui crier dessus, le rembarrer mais elle ne trouvait rien à dire. Sa présence et son regard la troublaient. Un regard où l'on pouvait y lire de la détermination, de la colère et de l'inquiétude ? Inquiet pour _elle_ ? Non, elle devait se tromper, cela ne correspondait pas à _Black _! Elle déglutit passablement en le voyant s'approcher doucement vers _son_ visage, yeux dans les yeux, elle pouvait sentir _son_ souffle sur ses _joues_, son _nez_ et ses _lèvres_. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Remus, mais il était son meilleur ami, c'était normal non ? Or, à cet instant précis, on ne parlait pas de n'importe quel garçon ! On parlait de Sirius Black. Celui-là même qui faisait fondre n'importe quelle fille par un seul regard. Aujourd'hui, Fauve comprenait pourquoi _elles _étaient ainsi attirées, par _lui_. Elle était hypnotisée par son assurance, par sa beauté. Ses cheveux de couleurs ébènes retombaient de chaque côté de son visage tandis que quelques mèches lui barraient la vue. Elle aurait presque envie de les caresser tellement ils avaient l'air doux au toucher, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Était-elle devenue folle ?

« Cela me regarde plus que tu ne le crois _Fauve_, puisque c'est _moi_ qui t'es sauvé la vie, alors tu me feras le plaisir d'en prendre soin, prononça t-il d'une voix rauque, emplit d'émotion.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! cracha la concernée, surprise que se soit Black qui l'ait ramené au dortoir et sauvé la vie. Elle avait toujours cru que c'était Remus. »

Elle le vit sourire, un petit sourire en coin qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, il se colla littéralement à _elle,_ approchant _sa_ bouche de _son_ oreille, puis y murmura :

« Ton petit jeu de la fille froide et forte est terminée _Fauve_, tu peux continuer à porter se masque devant les autres, mais pas devant _moi_ ou _Remus_. C'est terminé, _la comédie_ est finit, _le rideau_ est tombé _ma belle_, déclara Sirius en lâchant ses poignets.

- Je ne suis pas _ta belle !_ riposta Grey, furieuse.

- Alors soyons amis ? proposa le Maraudeur en se relevant tandis qu'il lui tendit sa main.

- Amis, répéta-t-elle incrédule, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

- Oui, amis, dit Sirius en souriant comme jamais, se retenant à grande peine de rire. Tu sais, créer des liens, partager de bons moments ensembles, discuter, rire, expliqua t-il d'un ton quelque peu moqueur. »

Fauve regardait alternativement Sirius et sa main tendue, elle essayait d'analyser la situation, de comprendre, le pourquoi, du comment ? Comment avaient-ils fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi lui proposait-il son amitié ? Elle fronça des sourcils, quelque peu méfiante à son égard et répliqua avec vigueur :

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

- Tu ne me fais pas pitié, loin de là, confia Sirius en reprenant son sérieux, je veux qu'on reprenne tout à zéro _nous deux_. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à concevoir, avec tout ce que j'ai pu te dire où faire, mais c'était par simple et pur jalousie, avoua t-il en se sentant mal à l'aise. Jaloux de ton amitié aussi réelle et profonde envers Remus. Je voulais être le seul, avec qui _Remus _pouvait vivre _ça_. _J'avais peur de le perdre_, révéla t-il avec sincérité en croisant ses yeux marrons.

Et à cette simple phrase, il la vit toucher en plein cœur, parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose, parce qu'elle avait les mêmes peurs et besoins que _lui. _Il sut à cet instant, qu'il avait gagné, mais un Black gagnait toujours, il n'en avait jamais douté.

« Alors plutôt que de nous détester et de nous haïr, nous pourrions apprendre à nous connaître et partager ? dit Black avec un clin d'œil à son encontre. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, tout en baissant la tête, piquant un fard monstrueux sous le regard du jeune homme qui sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Sirius puisse se dévoiler ainsi, envers _elle_. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que _Black_ et _elle_ se ressemblait autant, ressentant la même chose. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur avec beaucoup de courage, c'était à son tour de l'être. C'était à son tour de lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en _elle_. Il faudrait sûrement quelques mois avant qu'elle ne lui accorde sa propre confiance mais avec du temps, les blessures guériraient. Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, tout en posant sa main blanche et fine dans la sienne. Sirius referma aussitôt ses doigts et la tira vers _lui _afin de la remettre debout. Face à face, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, dans le silence le plus total, sans savoir que cette nouvelle amitié allait les entraîner vers un chemin tortueux.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

_Fauve_, _Fauve_, _Fauve,_ son nom résonne en moi comme un disque qu'on aurait oublié d'arrêter. Je me souviens d'_elle_ et de _ses_ longs cheveux auburn qui sentaient bon la vanille, où encore, de _ses_ yeux marrons dans lesquels j'adorais me plonger jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Je me souviens de_ ses_ lèvres que j'aimais _goûter_, _savourer_ ainsi que de_ sa_ poitrine que je caressais avec délectation. Je peux encore entendre _sa_ voix murmurer mon prénom dans le creux de mon oreille tandis que son corps chaud et brûlant se frottait sensuellement contre _moi_. Merlin, qu'elle me manque ! Où était-elle ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi était-elle partie sans un mot ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ais-je fais une erreur, un faux pas avec_ elle_ ? Lui ais-je fais du mal ? Elle était si forte et si fragile à la fois, un trait de son caractère qui m'avait toujours fasciné et qui me fascine encore. Elle était si insaisissable et si _belle_ à sa manière. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie où la plus drôle. Elle pleurait souvent mais j'aimais la consoler, la prendre dans mes bras. Elle était juste, _Fauve_. Je l'appréciais énormément parce qu'elle était naturelle et sincère, constamment.

J'adorais et j'aime son prénom qui la caractérisait pleinement. Une véritable petite lionne qui sortait les griffes quand on la blessait ou quand ça la touchait en plein cœur. Elle était tout le temps sur la défensive. Elle m'amusait avec _ses_ réactions aussi surprenantes soient-elles. Quand je pense à ses chaleureux souvenirs, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point, _je l'aime_ ! Moi, _Sirius Black_, prisonnier et détenu d'Askaban, assassin présumé des Potter, parrain du survivant, Animagus illégal, j'avoue sans aucune honte être amoureux de _Fauve Grey_. Il faut que je tienne le coup ! Il faut que je garde espoir pour _elle_, pour _Remus_, pour _Harry_. Il le faut ! Un jour, je serais libre. Un jour, je _la_ retrouverais, non, un jour je _les_ retrouverais, et _ça_, parole de Maraudeur !

* * *

_Voila, ce chapitre est finit, j'ai longtemps hésite à comment le clôturer et sur quelle scène ? Finalement, j'ai choisi Sirius/Fauve, j'ai préféré, pour une fois, me centraliser sur le futur couple Sirius/Fauve. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre 3, remplit d'émotions et de rebondissements ? Sirius et Fauve qui finissement par créer un lien d'amitié, tiendra t-il ? Évoluera t-il ? Comment ? Vous en savez désormais un peu plus sur Grey, même si cela n'est qu'une partie de l'histoire, on en saura plus vers le 4ème chapitre. Je sais, que je suis très méchante avec elle, et que je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, mais bon,__** elle**__, elle à la chance d'avoir Remus à ses côtés, même si cela ne réglera pas tout. Au prochain chapitre, bal de noël, création de la carte des maraudeurs, sortit à pré-au-lard, etc.…_

_Reviews Please ? _

_A vos claviers. A très bientôt._

_Lia-Sail._


End file.
